


Solo tú me ves de verdad

by roniswanqueen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniswanqueen/pseuds/roniswanqueen
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la escena del puente. Villanelle cumplió su promesa y desapareció de la vida de Eve, pero eso no significa que no haya seguido trabajando. Por otro lado, Eve ha rehecho su vida.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. Los cisnes me recuerdan a ti

Eve observa en la distancia. Hay temor y una ligera tristeza. Villanelle permanece al otro extremo del puente. Su mirada es orgullosa, pero Eve sabe que hay cierta inseguridad en ella, solo hay que saber mirar.  
Tentativamente, Eve da un paso hacia ella. Al mismo tiempo, Villanelle retrocede. Ambas están sorprendidas. Una por acercarse a aquella persona de la que pretendía huir, y la otra por alejarse de aquella persona a la que pretendía alcanzar.  
Eve frunce el ceño cuando da otro paso más y la asesina levanta una mano para detenerla. Su mirada ahora es reverente a pesar de la distancia que las separa. Si a Eve le dicen que no haga una cosa, ella la hace. Es así de sencillo. Así que da otro paso más. Villanelle cierra los ojos y parece que le cuesta horrores. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, sabe que hay determinación en los ojos de la morena. Suelta un largo suspiro y mueve la cabeza negando con tristeza. Su mano finalmente cae sin fuerza. Luego se da la vuelta y le da la espalda a Eve. Comienza a andar hacia el otro extremo del puente, alejándose de Eve finalmente. Esta vez no mira atrás. Sabe que si lo hace flaqueará y todo habrá sido para nada.  
Eve la ve alejarse con pánico. Quiere correr, pero es obvio que la asesina ha tomado su decisión y ella no puede simplemente pedirle que la ayude a detener a su monstruo y ahora arrepentirse de las consecuencias. Es lo justo. No puede detener a Villanelle cuando por primera vez siente que está haciendo lo correcto.  
Es el final y lo sabe. Entonces ella se gira también, cuando ya la figura de Villanelle no es más que un punto amarillo en la distancia. 

Han transcurrido dos años desde aquel momento. Eva da pasos tentativos e inseguros, pero esta vez es hacia un altar. Solo es un ensayo, pero se siente igualmente nerviosa y melancólica.  
Ella recuerda el día que se alejó de Villanelle. Recuerda como esperó pacientemente a que la asesina se pusiese en contacto, pero nunca ocurrió. Nunca volvió a saber de ella. Desapareció como si hubiese dejado de existir. Al principio fue difícil hacerse a la idea y la buscó. Mezcla de desesperación y anhelo la llevó a recorrer Europa en busca de cualquier pista, pero finalmente, tras casi un año, Eve se dio por vencida.  
Comenzó a dedicarse al periodismo de investigación y su vida volvió a tomar sentido. Un nuevo hogar, una mascota, muebles nuevos, ropa nueva y un futuro nuevo marido. Conoció a un buen hombre un día en el que la nieve se derretía y relegó los últimos tres años al olvido, definitivamente. Ahora iban a casarse, pero Eve todavía sentía que aquella no era su vida, como su estuviera viviendo la vida de otra persona, tan ajena….  
Una vez terminado el ensayo, Eve siente la urgente necesidad de huir de aquella iglesia, de aquella falsa existencia y de su futuro marido. Siempre arrepintiéndose de sus actos, piensa mientras se deja caer en un banco solitario del parque. Ella observa los cines en el lago, su belleza inmaculada y su cuello largo y elegante. Siempre huye a este lugar cuando necesita recordarla. Su teléfono suena y ella cierra los ojos, deduciendo que es Michael, preocupado por como sus manos temblaban cuando le dijo que necesitaba estar sola. Él no sabe nada de su antigua vida, hay un vacío existencial de tres años del que siempre evita hablar y Michael no insiste. Hay un nuevo tono de mensaje y Eve da un salto en el banco, aturdida. Él no suele insistir. Frunce el ceño, con disgusto cuando saca su móvil finalmente. Hay dos mensajes de un numero desconocido. 

Numero desconocido  
“Te ves hermosa”.  
“Puedo verte, Eve”

Eve mira los mensajes con la respiración acelerada y los ojos como platos. ¡Es ella!. Lo sabe. Sus manos tiemblan sin saber qué hacer. Su corazón late desbocado. No lo piensa mucho y llama.  
“Hola Eve, cuanto tiempo. ¿Me has echado de menos?.” Es ella sin duda, su voz mas áspera y fría, pero es su acento y su tono de voz suave y a veces infantil. Eve contiene el aire. “¿Eve?”. La voz suena insegura. 

“Sí, emmm, sí, ¿Villanelle?.” Todavía necesita confirmarlo. 

“Obvio, ¿o es que acaso has escuchado otro acento tan encantador como el mío.”

“¿Como has conseguido mi numero?”.Pregunta Eve ahora recobrada de la impresión. Su pregunta suena acusadora.

“Siempre he sabido tu numero.” La confesión de la asesina dejó a Eve con une sensación dolorosa en el pecho. 

“¿Y por qué ahora?”

“Bueno, te echaba de menos.” Villanelle parece divertida. Eve sabe después de oír su tono, que oculta algo. 

“Y una mierda. ¿Después de dos años?.” Pregunta con aspereza e incredulidad, alzando su voz. 

“Ohhh, es tan romaaaantico que lleves la cuenta.”

“Vete a la mierda.”.Eve respira hondo.-“¿Vas a decirme por qué estas aquí, realmente?”

“Trabajo”.- La voz de Villanelle se vuelve más sería, repentinamente. 

“Entonces, ¿continuas trabajando para ellos?”. Eve resopla. “¿Supongo que aquello que dijiste, sobre dejarlo no era más que una etapa adolescente?”. Al otro lado soy hay un silencio aterrador.“Debí suponerlo”.

“Siempre tan grosera, no has cambiado Eve Polastri”.- Villanelle dice burlona. 

“Ni tu, al parecer”.- Se detiene frunciendo el ceño.- “Además no es Polastri, ya no”.

“Entonces… ¿Eve Park?.”- Villanelle sonríe presuntuosa. “Aunque tengo entendido que por poco tiempo”.Su voz ahora es un susurro, ya no suena burlona, tal vez un poco triste. Eve cree que lo está fingiendo. 

“No voy a hablarte de mi vida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Simplemente, ¿por qué no me dices que es lo que ocurre y dejas de hacerme perder el tiempo?.” Le dice Eve poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

“No es necesario. Eve Lane… suena como Lois Lane… Uy, es curioso.” Chilla con diversión.” También trabajas como periodista.”

“¿Cómo sabes…?” Villanelle no deja que acabe su pregunta. 

“Oh, vamos, venga.” Dice en un tono aburrido. “Es una boda sonada. Todo el mundo te conoce ahora, aunque nadie tan profundamente como yo.” Eve sabe que sonríe con arrogancia al otro lado de la línea, pero su cerebro está atando cabos.“Tienes una vida encantadora, un perrito adorable y una casa cuyo salón es mas grande que mi viejo apartamento de París. ¿Recuerdas?, ese en el que tu...”

“¡Ya vale!.” Eve le grita sofocada. “¿Que quieres de mi?”.Eve está perdiendo la paciencia. 

“¿Un aventon?”. Villanelle ríe a carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono. Eve solo suspira. Se siente cómo al principio, cuando Villanelle comenzó a burlarse de ella y a coquetear. 

“Voy a colgar, no tengo tiempo de seguirte el juego solo porque estás aburrida”. Eve amenaza ignorando el golpeteo de su corazón. 

“Espera, dime, ¿que tal es, cómo se porta contigo?”. Villanelle pregunta, de repente no hay rastro de burla, solo un leve tono preocupado. Eve abre los ojos, comprendiéndolo todo al fin. 

“Villanelle, no”. Es un ruego, más que una amenaza. 

“Tengo que hacerlo”.

“Me caso en una semana, Villanelle, no voy a permitir que lo estropees.”

“Entonces, ¿no te preocupa que lo mate, sino que no estropee tu boda?”. Villanelle vuelve a su tono burlón. “Está bien, puedo esperar a que oficialmente seas la mujer del senador Lane, por los viejos tiempos”. Y cuelga.


	2. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado dos años desde la escena del puente. Villanelle cumplió su promesa y desapareció de la vida de Eve, pero eso no significa que no haya seguido trabajando. Por otro lado, Eve ha rehecho su vida.

¿Qué se supone que Eve debe hacer ahora? Es consciente de la amenaza… pero hay un conflicto subyacente. Si denuncia a Villanelle, tendrá que contar muchas cosas que ha mantenido ocultas por demasiado tiempo. Tal vez solo tiene que decir que recibió una llamada de un amigo que le puso al corriente. Eso pone alerta a la seguridad del senador. Tal vez, después de la boda, Eve solo tenía que asegurarse de no dejarlo solo, para que Villanelle no se acercara a él, pero con un hombre tan ocupado y una asesina tan eficiente, eso era muy difícil. 

Eve no cena, no tiene hambre. En cambio, abre una botella de un buen cava catalán y se sienta en el sofá, junto a su perro Luk. Su mente rememora sucesos del pasado, sucesos que tienen que ver con la asesina. Realmente nunca estuvieron mucho rato a solas… pero las veces que lo estuvieron fueron sin duda intensas y turbulentas. Forcejean en una bañera, cenan pastel de carne, Eve la apuñala, luego colaboran, luego Roma, Villanelle le dispara, un forcejeo en un autobús, un baile y una despedida. Eso era todo, pero a Eve le parecía mucho y suficiente. Suficiente para admirarla, odiarla, temerla, desearla, odiarla de nuevo, sorprenderla, sorprenderse, adorarla y enamorarse. Pero lo superó… ¿Lo superó?. Eve bebe un buen trago mientras niega con la cabeza, deshaciéndose de los últimos pensamientos. Es entonces cuando su teléfono vibra, despertando su interés. Una llamada desconocida. Eve cierra los ojos y suspira, preparándose para lo que sabe que viene. 

“Hola” Eve dice con la garganta seca. 

“Hola, Eve”. Villanelle suena como siempre, burlona. 

“¿Qué pasa ahora?”. Hay un tono aburrido en la voz de Eve, que además se siente un poco mareada por el cava y su lengua parece dormida.

“¿Estás borracha, Eve?” Villanelle parece sorprendida. Eve no puede verla, pero imagina el arqueo de sus cejas. 

“Eso no importa.”. Espeta Eve molesta.

“Es importante para mi, porque cuando la gente está borracha dice la verdad”. 

“Yo siempre digo la verdad”. Responde Eve muy segura. 

“Ahhh, ¿de veras?. ¿Hablaste con Niko de tu escarceo?”

“No hubo ningún escarceo”. Eve se defiende, pero el balbuceo la delata. Villanelle suelta una pequeña carcajada.

“¿Dime, me has echado de menos todo este tiempo?”

“No tuve tiempo”. Dice Eve acerada.

“Y una mierda”. Villanelle suelta de improviso, molesta. “Yo te he echado de menos todos los días, desde el puente”. Su voz es seria o pretende serlo. 

“Eso sí que suena poco creíble” 

“Bueno, no he terminado. Echaba de menos burlarme de ti, tomarte el pelo… es tan divertido y tan fácil, casi tanto como con un niño” Dice con una risa malévola. 

“Gilipollas”.

“Eve, esos modales.” Villanelle guarda silencio por un rato.

“¿Me vas a decir ya por qué me estás llamando?” Eve se siente impaciente y enojada. 

“Oh, si, quería saber… quería saber… yo...” Villanelle parece ingenua y tímida de repente. 

“Dime”. Eve está apretando el teléfono fuertemente en su oído, terriblemente interesada en lo que la asesina tiene que decir, sobre todo por el tono que ha adquirido su voz.

“Quería saber… qué llevas puesto” 

Eve no lo duda, primero pone los ojos en blanco, suspira airada, y luego cuelga el teléfono con un manotazo. No pasan ni cinco minutos antes de que vuelva a sonar. 

“¡Eres una idiota!”. Eve le grita airada y frustrada. “Deja de llamarme”

“¿Tal vez prefieras un corazón parlante para que puedas escucharlo en la intimidad una y otra vez?” Eve se queda con la boca abierta. La ha dejado completamente desarmada.  
“¿Estabas viéndome?” Su voz tiembla llena de vergüenza. 

“Sip”

“¿Todo el tiempo?”.- Murmura terriblemente apurada. 

“Si te refieres a si vi como te masturbabas con el corazón en tu oreja… obvio que sí” Villanelle no sonríe en esta ocasión, aunque Eve sabe que tiene un gesto de arrogancia y triunfo en su cara. 

“No estaba, no me encontraba…” Eve no sabe que excusa inventar.

“Ahorrate tus patéticos intentos por negar lo evidente” Le advierte Villanelle, parece molesta de verdad. “Si no me dices lo que llevas puesto, puede que me aburra y si me aburro tendré que matar”

“Eres una maldita…”

“¿Zorra? Sip, pero eso no es nuevo, ya lo sabes. ¿Y bien?” Villanelle espera impaciente.

“Llevo una bata”. Dice secamente. 

“Sé más especifica, cariño”. 

“No soy tu cariño”

“Oh Eve, es una manera de hablar. Continua, puedes hacerlo mejor.”

“Batín de seda, de manga corta y por encima de las rodillas, ¿contenta?”.

“Veo que ahora que te codeas con las altas esferas, tu estilo de la moda ha mejorado” Comenta Villanelle sofocando una risita. “¿Qué llevas debajo?”

“¿Es importante?”

“Si no me lo dices, pensaré que estás desnuda”

“Un conjunto de ropa interior, de seda también” Contesta Eve, alterada.

“¿Color?” 

“Negro”. Eve rueda los ojos, pero se siente un poco acalorada y sus mejillas empiezan a arder. 

“Eso es sexy. Puedo imaginarte”. En este momento, Eve oye un largo suspiro, que le trae a la memoria los sucesos de Roma, en la habitación de Hugo. 

“¿Villanelle? ¿Qué haces?.” Eve sonríe incrédula, piensa que la mujer más joven le está tomando el pelo de nuevo. 

“¿No es obvio? Me masturbo.” Gime quedamente al otro lado del teléfono. 

“¿En serio me has llamado para esto?”. Eve suena irritada. “¿Mi marido está a punto de ser asesinado, por ti, y tu pretendes tener sexo telefónico conmigo?”

“No pretendo, vamos a tenerlo. Y aun no es tu marido”. Su voz es fría y amenazante. 

“¿Vas a forzarme?”. Eve pregunta, intentando debilitarla. 

“Si es necesario, aunque preferiría que fuera consentido”

“¡Eres una mierda!”. Eve le grita, pero se detiene como un resorte al oír el gemido más fuerte que Villanelle hace en ese momento. 

“Me pones mucho cuando estás enfadada y me gritas”

“Esto es ridículo”. Murmura Eve llevándose una mano a su frente y frotando con fuerza. 

“Eve, cielo, no es ahí donde tienes que frotar”

“¿Me estas viendo?” 

Eve se levanta, mirando a todas partes, nerviosa. 

“He instalado cámaras, Eve, sabes que hago bien mi trabajo.”

“Espero que veas esto”. Eve levanta su dedo anular burdamente hacia ningún lugar en concreto. 

“Oh, Eve… lamelo” Su petición hace que Eve abra los ojos desmesuradamente. 

“¡Villanelle!”

“Hazlo, Eve, por favor” Villanelle solicita lánguidamente. 

Eve cierra los ojos, planteándose seriamente hacer lo que se le pide. Lo que Villanelle le pide con tanta suavidad que parece imposible resistirse. Quizás lo que Villanelle busca es burlarse de ella, como siempre… tal vez… solo tal vez si por una vez le da lo que quiere, la deje en paz, se aburra y desista. Así que se mete el dedo lentamente en la boca y pasea descaradamente su lengua por la yema. El acto se siente sucio, pero Eve puede sentir como sus pezones endurecen y su entrepierna se contrae dulcemente. ¿Se supone que no debe gustarle? Se recrimina mentalmente. Villanelle toma aire y suelta otro gemido, solo que este parece real… no fingido y Eve siente miedo de lo que puede seguir. Saca el dedo y se queda sorprendida consigo misma.

“¿Por que… por qué no te relajas en el sofá de nuevo, estarás más cómoda?”. Le sugiere Villanelle susurrando. 

“No va a ocurrir”. Dice Eve muy segura, cruzándose de brazos. 

“Eve, tengo dos dedos en mi coño y estoy muy mojada, ¿vas a dejarme así?”. 

Eve no sabe donde mirar para ocultar el sonrojo y el nerviosismo que la invade. Las palabras de Villanelle resuenan en su mente todavía, como si tuvieran eco. Eve siente que se moja de una manera desordenada. Se resiste unos segundos, pero finalmente se deja caer en el sofá.

“Bien, buena chica” Dice Villanelle satisfecha. “Ahora, abre el batín”. 

Eve recuerda que mintió… realmente no lleva nada debajo. Salió de la ducha y simplemente se puso el batín. Pero la idea de sorprender a Villanelle, la excita de una manera que ni ella entiende. Se incorpora lentamente, le da misterio demorándose en el nudo del batín, más de lo necesario. Villanelle respira acelerada y Eva tiene el impulso de sonreír, pero no lo hace. Abre el batín lentamente, con sensualidad y luego, cuando ya es obvia su desnudez y Villanelle de repente parece haber perdido todo el aire de sus pulmones, Eve separa sus piernas. Tal vez, Villanelle no tenga un buen angulo, pero está claro que le gusta. 

“Oh, joder, Eve, mmm, eres una… mentirosa”. Dice entre gemidos fuertes. “Dios, puedo ver lo húmeda que estás”

Eve sigue oyendo cómo gime la mujer más joven, pero también percibe el ruido que hacen sus dedos dentro de su coño. Es hipnótico, música para sus hormonas, que viajan en su sangre caliente. Eve se lleva dos dedos a la boca y en ese momento piensa que se les está yendo de las manos, pero no le importa… no puede parar, no quiere parar. Acaricia su clítoris suavemente con ellos y luego los desliza más abajo, esparciendo la humedad por todo su coño. Contiene los gemidos, porque no quiere que Villanelle sepa que le gusta, pero duda que pueda lograrlo. Ella es de las que pierde el sentido de la realidad cuando hay sexo de por medio. Demasiado salvaje y descontrolada. Sobre todo si la otra parte contratante, gime tan fuerte al otro lado del teléfono. 

“Oh, mon dieu, estoy a punto de correrme”. Dice Villanelle sofocada. “Eres muy sucia Eve… oh… joder, dime algo”. Villanelle suplica, anhelante. 

“Quiero que te folles duro. Entra con cuatro dedos.” Eve no dice por favor, no ruega, es una orden salvaje y enojada.

“¿Qué…?”

“¡Hazlo!” Eve alza la voz para dejar claro que tiene el control de todo esto. Villanelle detiene su mano. Eve puede oírla. Luego se queja. Le duele cuando mete cuatro dedos largos y grandes, pero merece la pena porque oye a Eve gemir por primera vez. “Me encantaría ser yo quien te follara así” Suelta Eve mientras sus dedos se mueven con fuerza contra ella. 

“Oh joder, no puedo… no voy… a aguantar más…” Eve la oye con la voz entrecortada y siente que los primeros latigazos del orgasmo se acercan… Imaginar que es ella quien folla a la joven, que le duele mientras lo hace, pero gime de placer y suplica por más, es lo que finalmente la lleva a la cúspide. Es un orgasmo bestial, con replicas constantes porque oye como Villanelle termina con un jadeo fuerte y un gemido largo, y su cuerpo de agita descontrolado sobre el colchón”

Cuando Eve recupera el aliento, oye un gemido, pero no es Villanelle, es Luk, su perro, quien la mira con súplica. Eve vuelve a la realidad de sopetón, se mira los dedos húmedos y pegajosos y se sorprende y avergüenza de sí misma y de lo que acaba de hacer. 

“Eve, ha sido…”

“Tengo que darle de comer a mi perro”. Eve cuelga y tira el teléfono como si quemara a la otra punta del sofá, mientras huye hacia la cocina, sin olvidar que da igual donde esté, Villanelle la ve. Pero solo ella sabe verla de verdad.


	3. Tengo algo con los autobuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Por qué no has tomado un taxi?” Michael parece sorprendido. En ese momento el autobús se detiene para recoger a alguien en una de las paradas. Eve lo nota, pero no da mayor importancia.
> 
> “Tenía ganas de montarme en el autobús, hace tiempo que no lo hago”
> 
> “Pero si siempre dices que los odias, que una vez te traumatizaste con algo que te ocurrió”
> 
> “Bueno, por eso, tengo que superar los traumas”

Eve le confesó a Michael, al día siguiente, que tenía la sensación de ser observada y que tal vez solo eran paranoias suyas, pero le pidió que mandase un equipo para registrar la casa. Cuando descubrieron que efectivamente, había varias cámaras, incluida una en el baño, Michael agradeció tener una novia tan intuitiva.   
A pesar de que han limpiado la casa de cámaras, todavía se siente incomoda allí. Así que Eve pasa demasiado tiempo fuera. Va de compras, supervisa los detalles de la boda, almuerza fuera con amigos de Michael, que ahora también son los suyos y finalmente toma el bus para volver a su casa a altas horas de la noche. Toma la línea más larga, porque da muchas vueltas y así está más tiempo fuera de su hogar.   
Decide sentarse casi al final del bus, a pesar de que solo hay otra mujer mayor, sentada junto al chófer. No sabe muy bien la hora que es, ni donde se encuentran en este momento. La suya es la última parada. Cuando se recuesta en el asiento, su móvil comienza a sonar. Eve salta de su asiento… y nerviosa rebusca en su bolso para sacar el móvil. Suspira aliviada y quizás un poco decepcionada, aunque se niegue a admitirlo. 

“Eve, ¿donde estás?” La voz de Michael suena preocupada. 

“Voy de camino a casa” Contesta con calma. 

“Es muy tarde, pensé que cenaríamos juntos”

“Todavía tardare una media hora, voy en el bus. Cena tu, luego pico algo y me tomo una copa contigo, ¿de acuerdo?”

“¿Por qué no has tomado un taxi?” Michael parece sorprendido. En ese momento el autobús se detiene para recoger a alguien en una de las paradas. Eve lo nota, pero no da mayor importancia.

“Tenía ganas de montarme en el autobús, hace tiempo que no lo hago”

“Pero si siempre dices que los odias, que una vez te traumatizaste con algo que te ocurrió”

“Bueno, por eso, tengo que superar los traumas”

“Vale, pero, ten cuidado, por favor” Michael suspira. “Con las amenazas que hay sobre mi vida, no me parece lo más acertado”

“No soy yo la amenazada” Dice Eve secamente. Luego se arrepiente. Está siendo demasiado impertinente. “Cielo, perdona, solo estoy preocupada por ti. Nos vemos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?” Eve mira a través de la ventana y cuelga la llamada, es entonces cuando nota que alguien se sienta a su lado y ella piensa que hay muchos asientos disponibles.

“¿Le diste de comer a Luk?” Villanelle, porque por supuesto es ella, la mira con una sonrisa burlona. 

Eve no se vuelve rápidamente hacia ella, sino que ve su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Cierra los ojos al mar de sensaciones que la embargan por tenerla tan cerca, tan real. Le cuesta mirarla a los ojos, después de lo ocurrido la última vez. En su reflejo parece distinta, quizás un poco más delgada, los rasgos parecen más maduros y su pelo está suelto y ensortijado alrededor de su cara. Viste una camisa de cuadros rosa y blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y desgastados.

“¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Eve” Villanelle la empuja suavemente con el hombro. 

“No te acerques”. Eve la fulmina con la mirada, aunque volverse para mirarla directamente solo la hace sentirse nerviosa e hipnotizada por su presencia. 

“Oh, vaya” Villanelle hace un puchero “Pensé que al menos me darías un abrazo”. Dice burlándose. Eve mira sus labios, no puede evitarlo y se lame el labio inferior inconscientemente.

“¿Por qué haces esto?”

“¿Hacer el qué?” Villanelle frunce el ceño con inocencia. 

“Torturarme de esta manera. Te fuiste, para siempre, ¿recuerdas?” 

Villanelle asiente sin perder la sonrisa. 

“¿Verme es una tortura para ti?” Ahora parece pensativa y tal vez algo triste. “Está bien, me bajo en la siguiente y si quieres, vuelvo a desaparecer”. Su voz es ahora fría. 

“Perfecto”. 

Se instala un silencio entre ambas y la tensión puede sentirse en todo el autobús. La mujer mayor ya no está. Solo ellas dos y el chófer. Villanelle suspira tras un rato, luego su mano se posa sobre el muslo de Eve con suavidad, oculto tras un vestido de flores ligero y veraniego. Eve mira la mano de la mujer más joven, abre la boca y traga saliva. Todo su cuerpo grita pidiendo más contacto, pero ella no quiere admitirlo. Tampoco hace nada por retirarla. Villanelle sonríe petulante, pero Eve mira al frente, sin inmutarse cuando la mano viaja hacia arriba y hacia abajo, acariciando la superficie y arrastrando un poco su vestido, hasta que la mano de Villanelle roza la piel desnuda. Eve toma aire, se siente acalorada y no puede evitar su sonrojo, pero la asesina también respira pesadamente y sus mejillas también están levemente coloreadas, cuando finalmente se vuelve hacia ella y la mira con las cejas arqueadas. 

“Deja de hacer eso”. Le advierte Eve, queriendo sonar molesta, pero su voz es temblorosa. 

“¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?” Villanelle susurra cerca de su oído. Eve siente su aliento caliente sobre su cuello y necesita cerrar los ojos para relajarse. La sensación pone su piel de gallina e instintivamente se aleja y golpea la mano de Villanelle, pero ella no la retira, en cambio, aprieta más fuerte la carne de su muslo. Se miran desafiantes y hay algo más fiero en sus ojos, deseo.   
La mano de Villanelle ahora sube y sube hasta que se posiciona debajo de la ingle. Eve agarra la mano y la mira con el ceño fruncido. Primero la aprieta, pero no la retira del lugar, en cambio la lleva a su entrepierna. Villanelle la mira con asombro y ansia. La asesina cierra los ojos y respira pesadamente cuando nota la humedad a través de la ropa interior de seda.   
“¿Esto es por mi?”. No hay burla esta vez, solo sorpresa y felicidad infantil en sus palabras. 

Eve no responde, solo se relaja en el asiento, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, la cordura y toda la compostura que tenía en un trance febril, solo concentrada en el calor de los dedos de Villanelle a través de sus bragas. Aprieta la mano un poco más, pero no es suficiente, así que con la otra mano, retira las bragas a un lado para dejar su sexo al descubierto, bajo la falda. Villanelle abre los ojos cuando siente la suavidad de sus pliegues y se topa directamente con la humedad. Eve medio sonríe cuando nota su vacilación, su timidez. Es la primera vez que se tocan de esa manera, tan íntimamente. 

“Entra”. Eve le ordena con la voz en un susurro. 

“Te has vuelto mandona”. Villanelle intenta bromear pero sonríe con inseguridad. Ella hunde dos dedos en el interior de Eve, repentinamente, y la morena se levanta ligeramente de la impresión, reprimiendo el gemido que se le escapa. Villanelle parece hipnotizada y no puede dejar de mirar sus manos y la carra de Eve, ligeramente contraída por el placer. “Dios, te estoy follando”. Dice en voz alta con incredulidad. “Nunca pensé…

“¿Nunca pensaste, qué… que me atrevería?. ¿Pensaste que era una mojigata como Anna? Que te quede claro, solo lo hago porque de esta mierda depende que mi futuro marido siga o no vivo” Casi escupe mirando a Villanelle con ira. Villanelle la penetra con fuerza. Parece dolida. Eve abre los ojos tomada por sorpresa y no puede evitar gemir levemente, por la mezcla de placer y dolor. Luego mira al chófer, que parece tan concentrado y ausente como antes. 

Villanelle les susurra algo al oído en ruso, Eve no lo entiende pero se calienta aun más. Está a punto de derramarse en el asiento trasero de un autobús, en las manos de su archienemiga, pero el autobús se detiene y los dedos se retiran de su interior con facilidad. Ella se queja por la perdida, mientras mira a su alrededor desorientada. 

“Mi parada” Dice Villanelle levantándose sin demora. “Entonces, lo prometido es deuda, no tienes que verme más si no quieres” Su voz es apagada y sombría, aunque intenta ocultarlo con una sonrisa arrogante. Se aleja por el pasillo y sale sin despedirse. Eva se incorpora alterada, sin poder dar crédito a lo ocurrido y mira hacia atrás cuando el autobús arranca y se aleja nuevamente. Hay una sensación de perdida que nada tiene que ver con los dedos de Villanelle.


	4. La botella de Krug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle sigue insistiendo y Eva sigue ignorando sus esfuerzos por llamar su atención. ¿Hasta cuando podrán mantener esta guerra llena de treguas?.

El reservado es amplio y hay un gran numero de personas, casi todos son amigos de Michael, pero a Eve no le importa. Ella decidió dejar su antigua vida atrás… y en su antigua vida no tenía amigos de todas formas. Normalmente, a pesar de que son algo pijos, ella se siente bien y cómoda con ellos… normalmente. Pero Eve ahora no se siente ni de lejos normal… ni mucho menos cómoda, con el brazo de Michael en su cintura y la mirada ensoñadora que les dedican a los futuros casados. Ella se siente muy en el centro de atención y en este momento solo quiere hacerse pequeña y desaparecer con un plof.   
Villanelle no la ha molestado más desde su encuentro en el autobús. Definitivamente, Eve no volverá a subir en uno de ellos en su vida. Precisamente están hablando de eso… 

“¿Entonces superaste tu trauma?” Pregunta Tom. “Michael dice que tienes un trauma con lo autobuses” 

“No me imagino tomando un autobús”. Comenta Cintia, la hermana de Tom y mejor amiga de Michael, mientras se ríe con desdén.

“No sé qué diantres se me pasó por la cabeza” Eve dice, riendo falsamente. 

“¿Viviendo al limite, Eve?” Pregunta Sheperd. Él es compañero de trabajo de Michael.

“Supongo que sí”. Responde Eve dando un trago largo de su copa de cava. 

Un camarero entra en el reservado trayendo una botella de Champén Krug Vintage Brut de 1988. Se disculpa con timidez y la deja sobre la mesa, ante la cara de sorpresa de todos. 

“No hemos pedido esto” Comenta Michael receloso.

“Es un regalo, para la futura esposa del senador Lane” Explica el joven con una sonrisa amable. 

Michael mira a Eve, todos la miran con cierta incredulidad. Eve mira la botella con el ceño fruncido. 

“¿De quien?” Michael interroga al camarero.

“No me dijo su nombre” Dice encogiéndose de hombros. 

Eve sabe de quién es, no tiene dudas. Ella se pone de pie, en un arranque de ira, que sorprende a los demás. Luego toma la botella con rudeza y sale del reservado. 

Una vez fuera, recorre el local en busca de Villanelle, pero no hay rastro del cabello color miel por ninguna parte. Probablemente solo dejó el recado y se fue. Eve no sabe qué pensar mientras mira la botella. El camarero la observa.

“¿No le gusta? Es un champán de 900 dolares, su amiga debe de tenerla en mucha estima” Le dice el camarero, llamando su atención. 

“¿Mi amiga?” Eve parpadea.

“Sí, todavía está allí. La del sobrero amish.” Le dice señalando una mesa cerca de la puerta. 

Eve mira en la dirección y es entonces cuando reconoce su risa. No la había visto porque lleva un gran sombrero negro y una gabardina del mismo color. Está sentada en una mesa, de espaldas, coqueteando con una morena de mirada inocente. Eve no da crédito cuando la ve colocar un mechón de rizos sutilmente tras la oreja de la mujer. Siente aun más ira, aunque no son celos… no son celos… 

“Eve, ¿qué pasa?” Michael la ha seguido y ahora está parado junto a ella, desorientado y confuso. 

Eve no sabe por qué lo hace, pero se vuelve y le besa con devoción, con demasiado ímpetu, lo que sorprende al pobre hombre. Tom y Cintia, que han salido detrás de Michael, empiezan a vitorear su acción, junto con el camarero. El jaleo es suficiente para llamar la atención de Villanelle y su acompañante, y de algunas personas más dentro del local.   
Eve siente la mirada de Villanelle en su espalda… la siente como dos clavos en su nuca y sonríe en el beso, sonríe eufórica y triunfal. La botella de Krug sigue en sus manos cuando se separa para tomar aire.   
“¿Que ha sido eso?” Susurra Michael en su oído, sofocado pero contento. 

“Nada, ¿acaso no puedo besar a mi futuro marido?” Eve le sonríe aunque está deseando ver la cara de la asesina, sin embargo no lo hace. Coquetea con él mientras lo arrastra al reservado, pero cuando están a punto de entrar, recuerda que aun tiene la botella de champán. “Entrad vosotros” Dice con naturalidad. “En seguida vuelvo” Michael no discute, solo asiente feliz. 

Cuando Eve regresa al local, Villanelle está susurrando algo al oído de la morena. Eve toma aire y se acerca con determinación hasta donde están sentadas. Con brusquedad apoya la botella entre medio de ambas mujeres, lo que provoca que ambas salten. Villanelle, sin embargo, no se vuelve para mirarla, pero Eve sabe que no está sonriendo. 

“Creo que esto es tuyo” Eve dice, dedicándole una mirada ceñuda a la morena.

“Es un regalo, Eve” Villanelle se vuelve con indiferencia y sus miradas se encuentran al fin. Eve siente deseos de partirle la cara. 

“No lo quiero”. Es su fría respuesta. 

“Está bien” la mirada de Villanelle es sombría cuando agarra la botella y se vuelve con una sonrisa coqueta hacia la morena. “Creo que Martha y yo podremos darle mejor uso” Y le guiña el ojo. 

Empuja ligeramente a Eve, con total indiferencia hacia su persona y extiende una mano a la morena. Salen por la puerta, Villanelle tiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer y con el otro sostiene la botella. Eve se queda allí viendo como desaparecen, con la rabia pulsando por salir al exterior. Solo Villanelle consigue sacar a relucir sus pensamientos más oscuros.   
Vuelve al reservado, más sería de lo normal, aunque solo Michael parece darse cuenta, pero Eve ignora su mirada preocupada. Toma la copa de cava, cuando Sheperd propone un brindis. Ella la alza y logra sonreír a duras pena. Se bebe lo que queda de cava de un solo trago y luego sostiene la copa con tanta fuerza, que se rompe en mil pedazos. 

“¡Mierda!” Tiene un corte profundo en la palma de la mano, que comienza a sangrar profusamente. La visión da la sangre manchando sus manos, trae recuerdos muy enterrados de París. En ese momento, desearía que la sangre fuese de Villanelle de nuevo.

“¡Eve! Estás sangrando. Eso va a necesitar puntos” Comenta Cintia preocupada. 

“Sí, vaya. Creo que la sostuve con demasiada fuerza” Se justifica de repente avergonzada. 

“Vamos, te llevaré al hospital” Michael se levanta con premura, tomando su chaqueta y una servilleta para detener el sangrado. 

“No te preocupes, es solo un corte” Dice Eve “Puedo ir y volver sola. No quiero estropear la velada”

“Te acompaño” Se ofrece Cintia tomando su bolso. 

“No, en serio” Eve levanta una mano para detenerla. “Volveré en seguida, no notareis ni que me he ido” 

Sale del local y el aire fresco la golpea aliviando la tensión. Ha dejado a su futuro esposo preocupado y disgustado, pero lo curioso de Michael es que no insiste, parece comprender los entresijos de la mente de Eve y eso es lo que más le gusta de él. 

Se siente un poco mareada cuando sale del hospital, sentada en el asiento de atrás de un taxi. La herida solo requiere una sutura de tres puntos, aunque duele como una condenada. Cuando el taxista pregunta si la deja en el mismo lugar donde la recogió, ella niega, aunque no sabe a donde quiere ir, realmente. 

Quiere evadirse de los recuerdos de la rubia pero la imagen de Villanelle saliendo con aquella mujer del local, sigue golpeándole como una maza en el centro de su estomago. 

“¿Puede llevarme a un hotel? El más caro de la ciudad” Su petición no parece ridícula para el taxista, pero sí para ella. Sabe que debería volver al reservado y celebrar su despedida de solteros como es debido, pero necesita terminar con esto, sea lo que sea, de una vez por toda. Es posible que Villanelle ni siquiera se hospede en ese hotel, pero es lo único que tiene. 

Está parada en el mostrador de recepción, dispuesta a reservar una habitación, cuando la ve. La misma mujer que una hora antes salía del local con Villanelle. Eve sonríe triunfal y sonríe aun más cuando observa que la mujer sale del hotel como alma que lleva el diablo.  
“Perdone, ¿hay una mujer rubia, alta, con sombrero amish, hospedada en este hotel?” Pregunta sin rodeos. El joven recepcionista parece receloso. “Es mi mejor amiga y estamos celebrando mi despedida de soltera.” Dice con toda la naturalidad que es capaz. 

“¿Se refiere a la señorita Eve Polastri?” Pregunta el chico confuso. 

“¡Sí! Ella, ¿en qué habitación está?” Eve no puede creer que haya usado su propio nombre. 

“No puedo facilitar esa información, es política del Hotel” El chico recapacita “Puede llamarla y preguntarle usted mismo, si son tan amigas”

Eve se muerde la lengua con disgusto, pero luego recuerda su herida. “He tenido un accidente, me han atacado y me han robado el móvil” Miente lo mejor que puede, levantando su mano vendada, y luego pone cara triste. 

“Oh, lo siento. De acuerdo, pero espero no meterme en problemas por esto.” Murmura el chico preocupado, buscando la habitación en los registros. 

“¡Gracias!, le aseguro que será recompensado por ello” Eve le sonríe con amabilidad. 

“Habitación 208” Le dice finalmente a una ansiosa Eve, que no espera a salir corriendo. “¡Es en la segunda planta!” Le grita el muchacho antes de que entre en el ascensor.


	5. Habitación 208

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo encuentro entre Villanelle y Eve, amenaza con desatar algo más que los celos y el odio.

Eve está muy nerviosa cuando sale del ascensor. Le duele la cabeza, aun se siente mareada, y su herida palpita como una condenada. Ella no sabe por qué está aquí y mientras camina por el pasillo, buscando el número de la habitación, piensa en ello. Se dice que está aquí para decirle a Villanelle que era muy feliz antes de que ella apareciese, que consiguió mantener al monstruo a raya durante dos años y que es irracional que dos años después interrumpa de nuevo en su vida. Fue una promesa silenciosa la de aquella noche en el puente, pero Villanelle tuvo el coraje o la cobardía de dejarla ir. Eve siempre había creído que lo hizo porque la quería. Ella también sintió que la quería aquella noche, pero ese sentimiento se fue disipando después de un año de perseguirla por toda Europa, sin éxito.

Sin embargo, ahora lo sentía todo cercano, tomándola por sorpresa, como si esos dos años jamás hubiesen existido. Villanelle seguía siendo la misma joven infantil, arrogante y presuntuosa, que jugaba a ese estúpido juego de nuevo, intentando llevar su obsesión a un terreno peligroso y pantanoso, en el que Eve se encontraba ahora inevitablemente sumergida, para su pesar.

El numero 208 brilla con letras dorada ante ella. Eve se pone aun más nerviosa, su corazón palpita como si hubiese vuelto a la vida de repente. Se da la vuelta, arrepentida e insegura de repente. Respira profundamente una vez, dos… ¡A la mierda! Eve se vuelve y llama quedamente.

“¡Martha, no voy a acostarme contigo y no te voy a abrir la puerta, asúmelo!” La voz indiscutible de Villanelle retumba no muy lejos de la puerta.

Eve duda pero se repite decidida que necesita hablar con ella cara a cara y decirle todas estas cosas. Era lo que iba a hacer. Sin duda… le diría que desapareciese con alguna otra morena inocente de rizos, aunque jamás podrían reemplazarla a ella… No… eso no lo diría, definitivamente no.

“No soy Martha”. Dice Eve alzando un poco la voz, lo suficiente como para que Villanelle se diese cuenta de que no era Martha.

La puerta se abre con un demasiada velocidad y la boca de Eve, segundos después. Villanelle está parada frente a ella, en ropa interior de seda verde, un brazo en su cadera y su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

¡Mierda! Tenia tanto qué decir y ahora las palabras se agolpan en su garganta y no salen. Solo puede parpadear repetidamente, hasta que vuelve en si y gira su cabeza sonrojada e incomoda.

“¿Puedes ponerte algo encima?” Eve la señala con aspavientos. Villanelle le sonríe halagada y divertida.

“Estoy en mi habitación de hotel, ¿no veo por qué?” Dice seductoramente, fingiendo un parpadeo inocente.

“¿Tal vez porque tienes una invitada?” Eve hace una mueca de indignación.

“Depende de para qué haya venido mi invitada” Continúa Villanelle en el mismo tono.

“Para hablar y si no te pones algo pronto, no habrá ninguna conversación y me iré” Amenaza con hastío.

“Vale, valeeee.” Villanelle arrastra las letras como cuando usa el acento de Billie. Se vuelve y se aleja y Eve mira indiscretamente. Sabe que no debería, pero la visión es hipnótica y persiste con su mirada. El vaivén de sus caderas blancas y suaves, su culo juvenil, saltando a cada paso y su espalda ancha y lisa. Todos parecen los ingredientes de un hechizo que mantienen a Eve impotente, porque no puede controlar que el calor la inunde después de la admiración y arrase viajando por sus extremidades y estallando en su centro. Suelta aire cuando tiene una visión de sí misma, empujándola contra la cama y montando su culo a horcajadas, mientras aprieta su cabeza y su hermoso cabello contra la almohada. Sin duda sería una forma hilarante de matarla. ¡Mierda, niña mala! Eve se recrimina mentalmente. Cuando vuelve en si, Villanelle regresa con una bata de seda que le cubre hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

“¿Ahora está bien?” Pregunta la joven haciendo una reverencia delante de Eve, cuyos ojos se pierden escasos segundos en su escote y sus tetas. ¡Mierda! Se regaña mentalmente por tercera vez.

“Emmm… sí.. sí, así vale” Eve no es capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo su mirada y entra en la habitación sin ser invitada.

“Pasaaaa… estás en tu casa” Villanelle dice alzando la voz con ironía. “¿No se suponía que no querías verme?” Le dice volviéndose hacía ella.

“Sabía que dirías eso” Dice Eve negando con una sonrisa sardónica.

“Además podría estar acompañado”. Dice levantando las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

“Sí, pero no es el caso” Argumenta Eve sonriendo con gallardía.

“Pero podría serlo” Continúa Villanelle.

“Pero no lo es, hoy no has tenido mucha suerte, al parecer” Eve se cruza de brazos con petulancia.

“No, solo es que ha sido demasiado rápido, la pobre…” Dice Villanelle con su puchero.

“Acabo de escucharte decir que no ibas a acostarte con ella a través de la puerta, ¿recuerdas?”

“Por segunda vez… Eve… por segunda vez…” Eve la mira con incredulidad y Villanelle se encoge pensativa “Verás, llegamos aquí… nos tomamos la botella de Krug...” Dice alzando una ceja hacia Eve y señalando la botella vacía encima de la mesa, junto con dos copas. “Luego follamos encima de la cama… pero claro, cuando está devolviéndome todo el buen sexo que le he dado, se marea, ¿puedes creerlo? Es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que no todo el mundo puede con un Krug y dos tragos de Vodka.” Defiende Villanelle con los ojos entornados. “Me ha dejado tan molesta que no iba a darle una segunda oportunidad y le he pedido que se vaya” La historia parece poco creíble pero no viniendo de Villanelle. Ella parece genuinamente molesta y lo cuenta con muy poca emoción, hasta la parte donde está molesta. “!La mandé a freír espárragos!” Finaliza con una sonrisa divertida y un gesto de su mano, como si estuviera espantando moscas.

“¿Entonces te acostaste con ella?” Eve no puede evitar el gesto de asco que pasa como una rayo por su cara.

“Pero… iba a ducharme” murmura Villanelle derrepente, un poco avergonzada. “Puedes esperarme en el sofá, tardaré poco, lo prometo” Villanelle toma una toalla y sale disparada hacia el baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta le dice a Eve que se sirva lo que quiera. “¡No quiero que luego digas que no trato bien a mis invitados!” Eve solo alcanza a tirarle uno de los cojines del sofá. La risa de Villanelle, evoca una en sus propios labios y una cierta sensación de ternura que luego borra con un gesto terco y enojado. !Estúpida Villanelle! Intenta seducirla a ella como a todas las demás. Ja, pero ella no es como las demás… ella podría convertir a Villanelle en un corderito manso si quisiera… Y no al contrario. 

Pero, de todas formas, no está aquí para eso… no está aquí para eso. Se repite como un mantra mientras abre la nevera y saca una botella de champan. La abre con ligereza y bebe burdamente directamente de ella. El Champan se derrama encima de su gabardina de ante y Eve se apresura a quitársela con un gesto alarmado.  Es inútil, ya está arruinado. 

Eve se siente incomoda con su vestido negro y ceñido, que enseña más que oculta. Intenta tirar del dobladillo, pero es terriblemente corto y ahora el escote ha dado un poco de si, mostrando más carne de la adecuada. Se encoge finalmente de hombros cuando no consigue arreglarlo y bebé de la botella de nuevo, un trago más largo, esperando que aplaque un poco sus nervios y el estado de turbación. Cuando retira la botella, el liquido se derrama por la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo, por su barbilla y directamente hacia la piel de su escote. 

Villanelle la está mirando… no, Villanelle la está engullendo con una mirada siniestra y oscura. ¿Acaso está pensando en matar a Eve o tal vez quiera follarla? Eve recuerda que los días de querer matarse o dañarse físicamente quedaron atrás, Villanelle no la mataría pero sigue teniendo miedo de esa mirada tan hambrienta. 

“Si quieres darle otro trago...” Villanelle sugiere alentadora. 

“No estoy aquí para jugar a este juego del gato y el ratón, del cazador y la victima, del seductor y el seducido con el que pareces estar obsesionada” Dice Eve airada. “Quería hablar contigo, en serio, por una vez en la vida, pero dudo que podamos hacerlo” Dice Eve resignada y molesta. 

“Está bien… habla” Villanelle se sienta en el sofá, al lado de Eve. Ahora la asesina ya vestida con su pijama de raso azul marino y su pelo suelto y húmedo. Es la primera vez que Eve la ve así, sin apenas maquillaje y tan natural. Sigue siendo hermosa, pero se la ve cansada y hay ojeras verde azuladas bajo sus ojos. Ahora es más obvia su delgadez y hay un cierto rictus amargo en su boca, como si su carácter fuera más agrio ahora. Eve no puede evitar preocuparse y sentir que todo es tan raro…

“Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tienes mala cara”. Eve se encoge de hombros con cierta comicidad mientras mira a la mujer joven con intensidad. Villanelle vuelve el rostro, pero Eve ha podido entrever como sus ojos han brillado más de lo común. ¿Se ha emocionado? Se pregunta Eve sorprendida. “Después de dos años… No consigo entender por qué estás aquí”

“Ya te lo dije” Villanelle la mira con frialdad. “Trabajo, asesinatos… ¿recuerdas?” Su tono carece de emoción alguna, salvo la de parecer exasperada. 

“Podrías… podrías haberme avisado simplemente y haber desaparecido. Ni siquiera tenías por qué hacerlo tú, podrías haber pagado a alguien para que me diera el aviso”. Eve la mira confundida. “Prometiste que no volvería” Eve tensa la mandíbula y vuelve la cara, intentando no emocionarse. 

“¿Que no volvería…? Yo… no te entiendo… Nunca prometí nada...” Villanelle parece confundida.

“Prometiste que el monstruo desaparecería y ahora vuelves… Y parece que salte de alegría dentro de mi. ¡Mierda! Es como si no me hubiese llevado un año buscándote por toda Europa, decepcionada y cada vez más dolida… como si no hubieses ignorado todos mis intentos por contactar contigo… es jodidamente como si no hubieses huido aquel día en el puente”. Eve toma aire. “Así que no es como si todo eso no hubiese servido de nada… no tiene sentido que actúes así”. 

“Tienes toda la razón” Villanelle agacha su mirada, resopla sonoramente y se pasa la mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás. y a Eve le recuerda a un adolescente condenado. “Estoy enferma Eve” Su confesión es dramática. Eve abre los ojos sin esperarlo. En el tono en el que lo ha dicho, parece grave, del tipo de enfermedad que produce la muerte en poco tiempo… Entonces Eve lo comprende… Villanelle va a morir… por eso está aquí. 


	6. Su juego y mi monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve le hace una visita sorpresa a Villanelle, decidida a poner punto y final a su guerra. Pero las cosas se tuercen un poco y nada es como Eve quiere que sea.

“Oh, Dios mío” Eve retuerce sus manos y se levanta de repente, con la única intención de abrazar a la mujer más joven. Duda un momento, moviendo sus manos, pero finalmente se sienta a su lado y la abraza. La cara de Villanelle cae sobre su escote y ella sonríe por inercia. Eve toma su cara para mirarla a los ojos y Villanelle no puede evitar poner su puchero y sus ojos llorosos. 

“Sí, muy enferma” Su tono es juguetón, aunque Eve no parece darse cuenta y Eve besa su mejilla con los ojos brillantes. Aunque aprieta un poco para gusto de Villanelle, se siente tan bien que no quiere estropearlo, pero lo hace… “Enferma de amor” Al decir esto, Eve para de acariciar su cabeza, que de nuevo descansa en la suave piel de su escote.   
“¿Entonces no vas a morirte?” Eve pregunta con cierto tono de alegría, levantándose y haciendo que Villanelle se incorpore con ella.

“¿Qué, morirmeee,? Noooo” Villanelle se ríe a carcajadas y Eve la toma de los hombros, le da un beso apretado y rápido en los labios y de repente, cuando comprende que se estaba burlando de ella, la aparta con rabia. “Pues claro que no, Eva, ¿cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?” Villanelle pregunta con fingida inocencia. 

“Dijiste que estabas muy enferma” Eve grita con indignación. 

“Y lo estaba, aun lo estoy”. Villanelle recupera un tono mas suave. Eve lo malinterpreta, cree que sigue jugando y divirtiéndose a costa de sus constantes humillaciones. Se dirige a ella airada y le da un manotazo en el pecho, empujándola después hacia atrás. 

“Eres… una persona cruel y malvada, que no sabe ni ha sentido alguna vez sentimientos… egoísta y sin conciencia alguna...” Eve está llorando y a Villanelle ya no le parece divertido. ¿Si no tiene sentimientos por qué se siente culpable, por qué le duele tanto verla así? Eve continua empujándola con fuerza, del tipo de empujón molesto pero no doloroso. 

“Pero te dije la verdad, Eve”

“Deja ya esa tontería, no me hagas sentirme más estúpida” Eve la empuja de nuevo, sin dejar de llorar. 

“¡Ya basta!”. Villanelle sostiene sus manos por ambas muñecas. Eve la mira desafiante, y acerca su cuerpo hasta que esta pegado completamente al de la asesina, que siente como su corazón de acelera y se aleja dando saltos, como el conejo de Alicia. Eve empuja su cuerpo más hacía atrás con su pecho, haciendo retroceder a Villanelle paso a paso. “Ya basta Eve” Advierte entre dientes, molesta y terriblemente excitada al mismo tiempo. Sus mirada se siguen cruzando y podría decirse que se mandan dagas, literalmente, con los ojos. 

“Te odio” Eve dice entre diente, sin apartar por un segundo la mirada. Villanelle acerca su cara a la de Eve, como si quisiera golpearla o besarla, Eve no sabe muy bien qué intención llevaba, pero finalmente, apoya su frente en la de Eve, pero Eve la rechaza y aleja el rostro para poder mirarla. “Vamos, ¿qué vas a hacer, dispararme?” La vuelve a empujar con el pecho y Villanelle toma una bocanada de aire, poniéndose muy colorada. 

“Si sigues haciendo eso y diciendo que me odias, probablemente te dispare a ti primero y luego me pegue un tiro” Villanelle lo dice con un tono solemne que sorprende a Eve, porque sabe que no está mintiendo. “O a lo mejor, primero te follo, luego te disparo y luego me pego un tiro” Ella sonríe ladeando la cabeza con su genialidad. 

“Ni en tus mejores sueños” Eve le dice empujándola de nuevo, y en ese momento se pregunta por qué sigue haciéndolo, qué pretende conseguir. ¿Que la mate, que la folle? Ambas también podía ser, como bien acababa de clarificar la asesina. 

“Eve, si me empujas caeré sobre la cama” Advierte Villanelle con cierto aburrimiento. 

Eve pierde la concentración y la imagen de Villanelle a sus pies, tendida delante de ella se cuela de repente en su retina. La golpea con una sensualidad que incita la oscuridad de la morena. 

“Bien, es ahí donde te quiero” Eve susurra en su oído con cierta ira contenida y la empuja una última vez. Por supuesto Villanelle cae en la cama, sobre sus codos. Mira a Eve con el ceño fruncido y sin comprender las intenciones de Eve. ¿Acaso va a apuñalarla de nuevo? Podría ser el caso, había dicho que la odiaba. Sin embargo todas sus dudas se desvanecen cuando observa a Eve levantar su vestido y retirar la ropa interior. Villanelle intenta incorporarse para poder mirar mejor, pero Eve la empuja nuevamente, esta vez para hacerla caer sobre el colchón. La mirada de Villanelle es felina y se relame cuando Eve se arrodilla sobre ella y sigue hacia delante, hasta montar su boca a horcajadas. Aun así, todo esto la toma desprevenida. Ahora que lo piensa, mientras siente la humedad chorrear por sus labios, es precisamente lo que adora de Eve, lo que la hace tan interesante, que es imprevisible. También adora el sabor de sus jugos ahora que puede al fin saborearlos. Solo le lleva segundos acariciar los muslos de Eve y habituarse a su estado. Luego sus manos, mientras profundiza en la abertura de Eve con su experta lengua, se anclan en sus glúteos y aprietan con fuerza. Ambas gimen al mismo tiempo. Eve no puede creer que tenga a Villanelle comiendo su coño, no puede creer que ella la haya, de alguna manera, forzado, y eso la excita. La sensación de poder, mientras empuja su cabeza un poco ruda, es adictiva.   
“Oh, si, así, sigue así, por dios, joder” Esto es lo que suele decirse en estas ocasiones, pero Eve es muy imaginativa y siempre tiene mucho que decir. “¿Te gusta?” Pregunta en un susurro. “Ahora mismo, es tuyo, es tu cena” Villanelle suelta un rugido y acelera los movimientos, haciéndolos más duros. “Así me gusta, que te lo comas todo” Eve cierra los ojos cuando siente que el orgasmo se acerca. Villanelle se retuerce sobre el colchón en busca de un poco de aire, pero no se separa hasta que Eve se derrama sobre ella. Villanelle, la observa, su torso liso y juvenil y su piel cálida y suave, se insinúan bajo su vestido. Ella intenta quitárselo desde su posición, todavía con la cabeza entre los muslos. Eve se ha sentado sobre su estomago. Todavía respira aceleradamente cuando detiene la mano de Villanelle. Agarra su traje de forma protectora y se baja de la cama con rapidez. Sus ojos están abiertos y rezuman culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, mientras busca su ropa interior.  
Villanelle tuerce los ojos con una sonrisa desganada, mientras se incorpora. Se empieza a acostumbrar a esto, a que Eve haga estas cosas y luego huya, como el que tira la piedra y esconde siempre la mano. 

“Vale, empiezo a entender, ahora es cuando te vas” Villanelle dice con cierta molestia oculta tras un patético intento de indiferencia. Eve se está poniendo los bragas y ahora mira a Villanelle con más culpabilidad y vergüenza.

“Lo siento… voy a casarme, esto no… no cambia nada, ¡es solo tu maldito juego y mi maldito monstruo!” Escupe alzando la voz con enojo, mientras se pone los tacones.

Villanelle asiente con cierta indiferencia. “Muy bien, te acompaño a la puerta” Se ofrece dirigiéndose a la salida. Eve la sigue un poco aturdida y toma su bolso, que aprieta con fuerza al pasar junto a Villanelle. 

“Deberías adecentar tu pelo un poco antes de volver en brazos de tu futuro marido” Eve no dice nada, solo se alisa los rizos y coloca su pelo en su posición natural. “Entonces, ¿cuándo nos volvemos a ver?” Villanelle pregunta con tranquilidad y naturalidad. 

“Creo que no lo has entendido, es una despedida, todo esto” Dice Eve agitada. 

“Ya, ya… ¿pero, cuando nos vemos?” Villanelle sigue con la misma cara arrogante.

“Ogg, me voy” Resopla Eve con cansancio y resignación saliendo por la puerta.


	7. Una grapadora contra una navaja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle visita a Eve de nuevo para confesar que no es Michael el verdadero objetivo de Los doce...

Es sábado por la mañana. Anoche llegó bastante tarde y se excusó diciéndole a Michael que se sorprendería de la de gente que sufre accidentes un viernes noche. Todavía estuvieron un rato en el local antes de finalmente regresar a su casa, siempre seguidos de sus escoltas. Eve ya estaba acostumbrada a tener escoltas y también a la sensación de ser perseguida o vigilada. A su prometido le costaba más trabajo, pero se adaptada bien a las nuevas circunstancias.   
Michael tenía trabajo, a pesar de que la boda era inminente, las elecciones estaban cerca y Eve sabía que no era casualidad que Michael decidiera celebrar la boda unas semanas antes. Era una manera de asegurarse el triunfo.  
Eva se había tomado unos días libres, por eso le tomó por sorpresa que la llamaran de la oficina un sábado por la mañana.   
“Eve, necesito que vengas a la oficina, tenemos que hablar” La voz de Debra Sully, jefa de Eva, sonó más urgente de lo normal.

“¿Qué? Estoy de vacaciones, Debra” Eve respondió molesta.

“Lo sé y sabes que no te molestaría si no fuera importante, pero lo es”

“Está bien, estaré allí en una hora”

Entonces Eva llega al edificio de oficinas en un taxi y nada más apearse vuelve la sensación de ser observada. Imagina que Villanelle la observa desde algún punto estratégico y suspira mirando a su alrededor. Pero no hay nada y se recrimina mentalmente por pensar en ella, por centésima vez en la mañana. Debería estar pensando en su boda, en su futuro marido y no en la lengua de Villanelle… ¡Maldita y estúpida Villanelle!. Sabe que la asesina no le ha dicho la verdad… sabe que Villanelle está aquí por algún otro motivo y se pregunta si la razón es tan simple como el deseo y el sentimiento de posesión. ¿Es posible que Villanelle esté realmente celosa? Eva niega para sí misma… recordando que Villanelle es Villanelle… probablemente lo que sienta es satisfacción y diversión por demostrar a Eve que no puede resistirse a ella, una vez más. Probablemente solo quiera arruinar su fantástica vida, una vez más.   
Eve deja caer su bolso en la oficina con rudeza y se vuelve para mirar a Debra, parada en la puerta. 

“Eve, siento haberte molestado. Se que te casas en dos días, pero… ha ocurrido algo y quiero que estés al corriente” Debra toma asiento frente a ella. 

“Me estás asustando” Eve se incorpora en su silla.  
“Quizás deberías estarlo. Sabes que el senador Pilgrim es una persona con bastante influencia… y conoce tu trabajo, sobre todo tus últimos trabajos de investigación acerca de su persona. Nos ha denunciado y ha pedido expresamente tu dimisión”

“¡¿Qué?!” Eve está indignada. “¿Es eso posible? ¿Y la libre expresión? Esto es un atentado contra ese derecho.” Eve se levanta y se pasea por la oficina, tremendamente impotente. 

“Eve, ha argumentado que no hay pruebas exculpatorias que lo relacionen con esa organización secreta de la que hablas, y además está el hecho de que vas a casarte con su oponente, así que te acusa de favoritismo”

“¡No me lo puedo creer! Ese vil y miserable… Todo el mundo sabe que Alexey Pavlov, su guardaespaldas, es un ex-asesino”

“Eso no está probado, Eve, y no lo relaciona directamente con esa organización”

“¡Porque Pilgrin se encargó de eliminar las pruebas! Se que trabaja para esa organización criminal”

“¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que exista esa organización, algún confidente que pueda demostrarlo?” Eve se para en medio de la habitación y observa pensativa a Debra. 

“Quizás conozca a alguien” Eva murmura con el ceño fruncido pensando en Villanelle. 

Debra la mira con cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos. “Sabes qué, esto es peligroso Eva, si estás en lo cierto…”

“Entonces, ¿qué propones? ¿Quieres guardar silencio? ¿Dejar que se salga con las suyas?” Eva la mira decepcionada, interrumpiéndola. 

“No, pero, si como dices pertenece a esa organización criminal, tu vida podría estar en peligro” Las palabras de Debra la golpean de repente con fuerza. “Hay algo más...” Debra agacha la mirada, expresado su duda acerca de seguir hablando. “El senador Pilgrim quiere reunirse contigo”.

“¿Qué?” Eva parpadea sorprendida. 

“Quiere aclarar las cosas antes de que vayan a mas, eso es lo que me ha dicho expresamente y ha sido muy amable, Eve, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has escrito sobre él” Debra se incorpora. “No quiero tu dimisión, eres una de mis mejores periodistas, y te pido que por favor lo pienses”. 

“No voy a reunirme con él” Su voz es temblorosa.

“Y no voy a obligarte” Responde Debra parada junto a la puerta. “Pero, si cambias de opinión, la reunión sería en casa del senador, mañana a las 11:00” Debra sonríe un poco y luego toma el picaporte. 

“¿Mañana, un día antes de mi boda? ¿No te parece sospechoso?” Comenta Eve por primera vez asustada de verdad. Debra se encoge de hombros resignada y sale por la puerta sin decir nada más. La puerta se cierra tras ella y Eve se desploma en su sillón, atormentada y frustrada. 

Eve está pensando que tal vez, cabría la posibilidad de que Villanelle haya aparecido para protegerla. Si trabaja para Los doces y si todavía sigue siendo Guardiana, conocerá los planes de la organización… pero eso conlleva que Villanelle tenga sentimientos y Eve no puede olvidar el hecho de que es una psicópata. Sí, tienen esa conexión que ninguna puede controlar, pero… es imposible que Villanelle se preocupe por nadie más que por sí misma, ¿no?  
La puerta vuelve a abrirse y Eve levanta los ojos, esperando ver a Debra o a su secretaria, sin embargo, es Villanelle. Eve observa que está caracterizada. Viste un traje de oficinista, muy sugerente. Su pelo está ondulado y recogido en un estilo vintage. Una gafas de pasta negra dan el broche de oro a su disfraz. La sonrisa arrogante está presente en su cara, como siempre. 

“Bueno, tampoco yo esperaba encontrarte aquí… se supone que estás de vacaciones” Comenta la asesina con cierta resignación, mientras cierra la puerta, con pestillo. Eve se inquieta por ello. ¿Y si en realidad, Villanelle está aquí para matarla a ella y no a Michael? “Sé lo que estás pensando” Villanelle dice acercándose a Eve lentamente, quien se incorpora asustada y se coloca tras el asiento, abrazándolo como si pudiera protegerla. 

“Has venido para matarme a mi”. Las palabras de Eve son una confirmación, no una pregunta. Villanelle se ríe, pero Eve se fija en el cuchillo que sostiene en su mano derecha y abre los ojos con pánico. 

“Realmente eres tan terca y estúpida, ¿no sabes mantener tu preciosa boquita cerrada? Lo que no entiendo aun, es como no te han matado todavía.” Villanelle niega con incredulidad, mientras se posiciona delante del asiento que Eve utiliza como escudo. 

“Espera, espera… ¿vas a matarme aquí? ¿en la oficina?” Eve intenta ganar tiempo mientras piensa en una manera de salir del peligro.  
“No era lo planeado” Comenta Villanelle, moviéndose de un lado a otro del asiento y provocando que Eve baile con ella, moviéndose en sentido contrario. 

“Si te acercas, gritaré y sabrán que estoy en peligro” Eve amenaza sofocada. 

“Es sábado, no hay casi nadie en la oficina y además es la hora del almuerzo” Villanelle sonríe arrogante mientras mira el reloj de su muñeca. 

Eve sale corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Villanelle la alcanza antes de que puedo dar más de tres pasos. Tira de su brazo y la empuja contra el escritorio. Eve mira alrededor en busca de algo con lo que poder defenderse. Lo único que hay a su alcance es una maldita grapadora. Se da la vuelta y la levanta en el aire cuando Villanelle se acerca más a ella. La asesina se echa a reír. 

“¿En serio, Eve?” Villanelle pregunta con sarcasmo mientras intenta quitarle la grapadora, pero Eve es más rápida y aprieta la grapadora contra el antebrazo de la asesina, que chilla al sentir la doble punzada. Eve se arrepiente al instante porque ahora Villanelle está furiosa y la mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Aprovechando el miedo y la debilidad de Eve, le arrebata la grapadora y la tira con un gesto molesto al suelo. “Vamos a hacer un trato” Villanelle se posiciona muy cerca de ella, pero sin llegar a rozarla aun, el cuchillo se eleva amenazante entre ambas. Eve está aterrada y se siente impotente. “Mañana te reúnes con Pilgrin y mato dos pájaros de un tiro” Eve abre los ojos confundida. 

“¿Vas a matar a Pilgrin? ¿Pero por qué? El es uno de Los doce, no comprendo” Eve baja los hombros y se relaja un poco, aunque el cuchillo sigue entre ellas. 

“No pregunto, Eve, solo acato ordenes” Villanelle se encoge con indiferencia. “Ese es tu problema, siempre quieres saber demasiado y algún día eso tenía que terminar” Villanelle resopla con disgusto. 

“Vete a la mierda, pensé que los días de hacernos daño habían pasado, pero veo que no has cambiado” Eve la mira desafiante. Hay un momento en el que puede entrever cierto dolor en la mirada de Villanelle, pero la asesina la toma de la cadera y la obliga a darse la vuelta. 

“No hables como si supieras algo de mi” Villanelle usa un tono acerado y enojado y Eva siente un escalofrío a través de la columna vertebral. “Tú tampoco has cambiado… de nuevo buscando un marido buenazo que te haga compañía en tus miserables noches… aunque al menos éste tiene dinero” Villanelle intenta cubrir sus celos con su risa psicópata, mientras obliga a Eve a inclinar medio cuerpo sobre la mesa. 

“¿Qué haces…?” Eve intenta darse la vuelta pero la asesina ha colocado sus piernas, bloqueando las suyas y su mano y el cuchillo, todavía presionan sobre su espalda. 

“Voy a demostrate algo, Eve” Villanelle inclina su torso sobre la espalda de Eve, quien suspira sorprendida. 

“Déjame en paz” Eve se retuerce a duras penas. 

Villanelle hace caso omiso de sus palabras y lleva su mano libre hasta la falda de Eve. Baja su cremallera con toda la pericia y rapidez que es capaz y arrastra bruscamente la falda y la ropa interior de Eve hasta el suelo. La asesina no puede evitar el gemido que se escapa de su boca cuando observa el suave y tembloroso culo de Eve a su alcance. 

“¡¿Estás loca?!”. Eve chilla indignada e intenta resistirse, pero Villanelle se aprieta contra ella y es entonces cuando Eve contiene el aire. Cierra los ojos, invadida por el temor, pero también por la excitación. Como si su cuerpo fuese independiente de su cabeza, su centro responde palpitando de lujuria. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez, no!. 

“Sé que esto te gusta, Eve, no puedes esconderte de mi” Villanelle susurra en su oreja y luego lame su lóbulo con demasiada lentitud. Eve se muerde el labio inferior para reprimir cualquier sonido.

Las manos de la asesina aprietan los glúteos y los acaricia mientras se retira para poder observar la turgente carne de ellos. Su respiración está acelerada y Eve se tensa bajo sus manos. 

“Esto no… no es lo que quiero” Eve resopla molesta. 

“Mentirosa” La mano de Villanelle se alza y deja caer una palmada seca y rápida sobre su cachete. Eve gime por la sorpresa y hay algo más que se acumula en la base de su estomago y que la incita a darse la vuelta para mirar directamente a los ojos de Villanelle. La asesina tiene una mirada extraña, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su boca abierta, como si fuese ella la azotada. Sus miradas se encuentran, tan desafiantes e intensas como siempre que se encuentran en este tipo de situación. Para Villanelle es como si Eve la estuviera retando a seguir y la azota una vez más, un poco más fuerte. El cuerpo de la morena tiembla y se empuja hacia delante. Eve decide que es inútil resistirse, porque quizás vaya a morir y si tiene que morir ¿qué mas da esto? Es indignante y humillante, pero Villanelle no hace que ella se sienta así. En cambio se siente deseada, adorada por aquellos ojos que aun parecen sorprendidos. Eve se inclina un poco más sobre la mesa y su culo se roza contra Villanelle de una manera sugerente. La asesina está en trance y comienza una serie de azotes y caricias sobre los glúteos de Eve, hasta que cae exhausta encima de ella. Ambas con las respiraciones aceleradas y llenas de lujuria.   
Cuando Villanelle parece recobrar la compostura, se siente molesta por haber perdido el control, pero algo parece encenderla aun más cuando se aleja de Eve y la observa a una escasa distancia. Eve se estremece cuando siente que uno de sus dedos acaricia deliberadamente sus pliegues. 

“Para no gustarte, estás muy mojada” Villanelle le muestra el dedo pringoso de sus fluidos.

“Es una respuesta… común” Eve intenta negarlo. 

“Ja, no te lo crees ni tu” Villanelle sonríe con arrogancia. “Mirame” Pide suavemente. Eve vuelve su cabeza, pero no cambia su posición. Abre los ojos y gime cuando la asesina se lleva el dedo a su boca y lo saborea con los ojos cerrados. Luego se acerca de nuevo y Eve es sorprendida por el calor de ese dedo en su coño, empujando muy dentro y muy lento. 

Hay algo que Eve no puede comprender en todo esto, no entiende por qué esta mujer consigue hacerle olvidar todo y volverse una persona tan egoísta, queriendo satisfacer sus fantasías más extrañas, sin importar el hecho de que vaya a casarse en dos días, sin importar el hecho de que sea una asesina y haya arruinado su vida, sin importar el hecho de que va a matarla…  
En cambio solo puede pensar en que Villanelle la está penetrando mientras gime descontrolada y ella empuja su culo más fuerte, moliendo su mano.   
“Oh, dios...” Eve exclama mirando hacia atrás, porque necesita ver como Villanelle se concentra en ella y en hacerla disfrutar, pero lo que ve la hace gemir fuerte y desacompasadamente. Villanelle tiene una mano dentro de su pantalón y la mueve de manera frenética, masturbandose a si misma. Es la primera vez que Eve la ve tocarse y aunque no puede ver nada, bajo la ropa, la sugerencia la caliente aun más, hasta el punto que se deja venir y tiene un orgasmo que le hace olvidar todos los demás… se agita sobre la mesa, tiembla sin control y el placer la golpea una y otra vez. Se vuelve de nuevo, cuando puede enfocar su vista, pero Villanelle está ahora distante, abrochando el botón de su pantalón. Se agacha para tomar el cuchillo con rapidez y con una extraña y seria expresión, se acerca a la salida. 

“Mañana a las 11:00 acude a la reunión con Pilgrim, si no lo haces me encargaré de Michael” Las palabras de Villanelle son secas y duras, carecen de ninguna emoción. Sus ojos sin embargo, son cristalinos y claros… ella abre la puerta y se marcha sin más.


	8. Dos pájaros de un tiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A las 11:00 de la mañana Eve es cacheada y registrada en el recibidor de la enorme mansión del Senador Pilgrin. Después la hacen esperar alrededor de un cuarto de hora. Al parecer Pilgrin tiene más reuniones convocadas a parte de la suya. Mientras permanece a la espera, Eve piensa en Villanelle y en su insistencia porque acudiera a la cita. Después de una noche en la que no ha podido pegar ojo, Eve ha llegado a la conclusión de que Villanelle no va a matarla…

Aclaración: Eve regresó a Connecticut y allí es donde está ambientada la historia. Michael Lane es junto con Steve Pilgrin senadores del Estado de Connecticut y se presentan de nuevo a las elecciones para renovar su candidatura.  
l  
A las 11:00 de la mañana Eve es cacheada y registrada en el recibidor de la enorme mansión del Senador Pilgrin. Después la hacen esperar alrededor de un cuarto de hora. Al parecer Pilgrin tiene más reuniones convocadas a parte de la suya. Mientras permanece a la espera, Eve piensa en Villanelle y en su insistencia porque acudiera a la cita. Después de una noche en la que no ha podido pegar ojo, Eve ha llegado a la conclusión de que Villanelle no va a matarla… solo a utilizarla para sus fines. No sabe de qué manera pretende hacerlo, pero está inquieta y confusa. Estaba segura de que Pilgrin pertenecía a Los 12, pero ahora que Villanelle tiene el encargo de acabar con su vida, Eve lo pone en duda… tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez Pilgrin no era como ella pensaba.  
Sin embargo cuando lo conoce en persona y se sienta frente a él, frente a su sonrisa ladina y fingida, no le gusta. Hay algo detrás de su fachada de hombre humilde que hace saltar las alarmas de Eve al instante.  
“Eve Park, es un placer conocerte al fin” Pilgrin no le ofrece la mano, solo se recuesta en su asiento con la misma sonrisa ladina. 

“Lo mismo digo” Eve está tensa.

“Quería hablar con usted, porque tengo entendido que ha hecho graves acusaciones contra mí en su periódico” Steve Pilgrin no oculta su disgusto. 

“Bueno, he recabado datos que apuntan a que usted está relacionado con una organización criminal” Eve dice sin preámbulos. 

“¿Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Michael Lane, su futuro esposo, sea el otro candidato al Senado?” Pilgrin pregunta con sarcasmo. 

“Por supuesto que no, eso no tiene nada que ver” Eve se defiende. 

“Entonces, si existiesen pruebas de que el Senador Lane, pertenece a esa organización criminal, ¿usted le delataría?” Pilgrin se inclina levemente hacia Eve, que resopla y pone los ojos en blanco. 

“Michael no pertenece a ninguna organización criminal…”

“Pareces muy segura de ello” El Senador vuelve a recostarse y une sus manos. “Le voy a contar un secreto, Eve Park, su futuro esposo es un Guardian… ¿sabe lo que es eso, verdad?” 

“Acaba de descubrirse… solo un miembro de Los 12 sabe de la existencia de los Guardianes” Eve sonríe con cierta arrogancia, ignorando las acusaciones del Senador. 

“Usted conoce su existencia, sin embargo no pertenece a esta organización de la que habla tan a la ligera” Pilgrin da en el clavo y Eve tiene que admitir que lleva la razón.

“Entonces, ¿cómo sabe de ellos?” Eve toma el vaso con Whisky que el senador acaba de servirle y se queda a la espera de su respuesta. El senador se sirve y deja el vaso sobre la mesita que hay entre ellos.  
Cuando el senador está a punto de hablar, Eve se queda mirando a uno de los escoltas, que emerge de una habitación contigua. Ella intenta disimular, carraspeando, pero hay algo extraño y familiar tras la figura en smoking de este escolta. Su pelo está engominado y peinado hacia atrás, corto y moreno, sus ojos permanecen ocultos tras unas gafas negras. Pilgrin percibe la sorpresa en la cara de Eve y se vuelve para mirar a su escolta. 

“No tenga usted miedo, es solo uno más de mis escoltas” Pilgrin explica mirando con indiferencia al joven escolta. "Solo están aquí para protegerme". Eve asiente confundida, sin poder comprender nada. ¿No se suponía que Villanelle iba a matarlos a los dos? ¿Dónde estaba ella?  
“Parece usted nerviosa, tome un trago” Pilgrin ofrece preocupado y Eve asiente. Cuando está a punto de beber, el joven escolta saca un arma con silenciador y dispara al Senador sin previo aviso en el hombro. Un tiro certero que ha provocado que Eve deje caer el vaso al suelo y mire al senador con pánico. El senador se aprieta sobre la herida, confuso. 

“¡Dios!” Eve grita levantándose de su asiento. Su grito alerta al escolta, quien corre hacia ella, la toma por los hombros y la utiliza como escudo. 

“Callate” Sisea en el oído de Eve, pero continúa apuntando al senador. Eve sabe a quién pertenece esa voz, sabría identificarla sin verla, es Villanelle. “Y usted no grite o le vuelo la cabeza”. El Senador, se encoge dolorido y enfadado. 

“Maldito traidor ruso”. Murmura intentando parar la hemorragia. 

“Parece usted un poco nervioso, Senador Pilgrin, ¿Por qué no toma un trago de su vaso de Whisky?” Villanelle usa una voz más grave y no disimula el acento ruso. La sonrisa de Villanelle se ensancha diabólica. El Senador abre los ojos horrorizado. 

“No tengo sed” Murmura con cierta aprensión. 

“¡He dicho que beba!” Villanelle le grita apoyando su arma en su sien. 

“Por favor...” Steve Pilgrin mira a su escolta con ojos implorantes, sin comprender nada. “Alexey, sabes que tengo dinero, puedo pagarte más de lo que te han ofrecido por esto” Eve mira a Pilgrin sin comprender nada. ¿Por qué no quiere beber? Entonces recuerda como el Senador la estaba invitando a tomar un trago para aplacar sus nervios en el momento en que Villanelle le disparó.

“Lo que usted casi me arrebata no tiene precio para mí” Villanelle le dice en un tono sombrío. El senador inclina la cabeza sin comprender. “Ahora beba”. Lo dice con tanta frialdad que hasta Eve se siente intimidada. 

El senador agarra el vaso y se lo lleva a la boca lentamente, con la mano temblorosa, y toma un ligero sorbo. Villanelle niega. “Hasta el fondo” Le aclara. El lo hace y solloza cuando deja el vaso sobre la mesita. Eve observa al hombre, luego Villanelle la suelta y parece más relajada.  
Eve la observa con el ceño fruncido, pidiendo una explicación. Villanelle continua mirando a Pilgrin, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pilgrin se retuerce en su asiento, se lleva una mano al estomago y su cuerpo sufre seguidamente algunos espasmos. Luego su mirada se queda fija en algún punto, sus pupilas se dilatan y la espuma blanca asoma en la comisura de su boca. Eve se da cuenta de que no respira y entonces lo entiende, pretendía envenenarla a ella, por eso quería tener aquella reunión.  
Vinalle la arrastra hasta la habitación contigua. Se sienta en el ordenador e inserta un usb. Copia lo que parece información. Eve todavía no comprende nada, pero no rechista, confiando en la rubia. "Vas a volver a casa, le entregarás esto a Michael. Le diras que Alexey Pavlov mató a Pilgrin y te utilizó como escudo para huir, te llevó a la sala de cámaras y allí copió información en este usb" Villanelle le muestra el usb. "Luego les contarás que cuando llegasteis a la puerta trasera, conseguiste golpearlo. Para ser exactos, lo golpeaste en la cabeza, tres veces, con un jarrón. Luego le arrebataste el usb con información y saliste corriendo de allí, ¿lo has entendido?". 

“Pero él dijo que Michael es de Los doce” Eve mira a Villanelle con cierto desasosiego. “Que es un Guardián”. 

“¿Michael un Guardián? No, en absoluto, solo quería sembrar la duda en ti, ponerte nerviosa para que bebieses el whisky. Michael parece… buena persona, justo como te gustan a ti.” Villanelle resopla con aburrimiento. “Venga, tenemos que salir de aquí” Villanelle la arrastra del brazo y toma un pasillo hasta la puerta del jardín. La verja está abierta y a lo lejos hay un coche parado y una chica joven que lo conduce y saluda con una sonrisa aliviada. 

Eve es empujada dentro del coche. La joven, que apenas debe tener 16 años, saluda con gesto divertido y aliviado. 

“Me alegro de verte Eve”

“¿Irina?” Los ojos de Eve se abren con sorpresa. “¿Ahora también la obligas a trabajar para ti?” Eve mira de forma acusatoria a Villanelle, quien resopla tomando asiento al lado de Irina, se quita la peluca y la tira a sus pies. 

“Yo no trabajo para nadie, es mi amiga y estoy simplemente ayudándole” Irina mira a Villanelle enojada. “¿Qué le has contado? Parece bastante perdida” Esto último lo dice murmurando entre dientes. 

“Nada y quiero que siga así” Villanelle se quita las gafas, mira al frente sin decir nada más y se cruza de brazos. “Ahora llevemosla a su casa, con su futuro esposo y que se casen y coman perdices” Villanelle dice esto con los dientes apretados. Irina se ríe, sin embargo. 

“A ver, que tú te casaste después de dispararle...”

“¡Irina!” Villanelle le da una palmada en el cogote y se encoge en su asiento tímida, evitando la mirada de Eve. 

“Espera, ¿qué?” Eve parpadea intentado esconder el enojo y la ira que la invaden de repente. “¿Estás casada?” Cuando no recibe una respuesta, Eve empuja el hombro de Villanelle.

“En teoría...” Irina comienza. 

“¡He dicho que te calles!” Villanelle fulmina a Irina con la mirada. “Eve volverá a su casa con su prometido y eso será todo” La voz de Villanelle tiembla un poco, pero ella hace como si nada. 

“Pero… ¿por qué Pilgrin me quería muerta? Tenía razón, ¿verdad?, es de los 12” Villanelle continua en silencio. “¿Y por qué estás aquí, por qué me has salvado?” Eve vuelve a empujar su hombro cuando no recibe ninguna respuesta. “¡Contesta!” Villanelle no responde, en cambio se vuelve con la cara roja y la mirada brillante y apunta directamente a la cara de Eve con su pistola. 

“O te callas y dejas de hacer preguntas o cambio de opinión y te mato” Los dientes de Villanelle rechinan. Eve cierra la boca al instante y está a punto de llorar. “Te utilicé, simplemente, eso fue todo, eso es lo único que tienes que saber” 

Irina la mira con sorpresa y angustia, pero permanece en silencio cuando Villanelle se vuelve sombría en su asiento y un silencio tenso se instala en el interior del auto, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de Eve.


	9. El interrogatorio y la confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve es interrogada durante horas. Luego, en la madrugada, recibe una visita inesperada.

El interrogatorio se extiende hasta casi bien entrada la noche. Eve ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Está cansada, frustrada y enojada porque no la dejan marchar. Solo quiere volver a su casa, meterse bajo una manta y esconderse hasta que acabe el mundo.  
Sentirse manipulada y utilizada es doloroso, pero lo es el doble cuando se trata de Villanelle. A pesar de ello, no la delata. 

“Entonces, para resumir, Pavlov mata a Pilgrim y huye con esto.” El inspector le enseña el usb. 

“Eso es lo que le he dicho”. Eve vuelve los ojos, aburrida de repetir la misma historia. 

“¿Sabe usted lo que hay en esta memoria?” Eve niega y por primera vez se siente interesada. “Hay grabaciones y hemos podido verificar la certeza de su declaración gracias a las imagenes” El hombre, de mediana y edad, algo rechoncho y con bigote, sonríe amable. "Aunque Pavlov se encargó de desconectar el sistema de vigilancia, así que el restor de las grabaciones no están disponibles"

“Entonces, ¿puedo marcharme ya? Tengo una boda que celebrar” Eve dice mostrándose molesta y sin ocultar el cansancio. 

“Sí, claro, por supuesto… pero tengo una última pregunta” Eve ya está de pie con intención de salir de aquella claustrofobica sala, cuando lo mira con incertidumbre. “Verá, en las grabaciones hemos podido oír algo que me ha dejado particularmente confuso” Eve se vuelve a sentar a la espera. “Cuando Pilgrim suplica por su vida, Pavlov le dice que lo que él iba a a arrebatarle no tenía precio, ¿tiene a alguna idea de a qué se refería?” El inspector estudia ávidamente su actitud mientras espera una respuesta de Eve. La morena parece pensativa e intenta rememorar el momento, pero no había prestado atención a las palabras de Villanelle hasta ese que él las repite. 

“No, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?” Eve se encoge de hombros. “Ya le he dicho que no tengo ni idea de por qué Pavlov le mató”

“¿Pero no le parece extraño que Pavlov disparase a Pilgrim fortuitamente justo en el momento en el que usted iba a beber? Digame, ¿cual es la naturaleza de su relación con Pavlov?” La pregunta del inspector es claramente acusatoria. 

“¿Qué está insinuando? Por Dios, hasta ese momento nunca lo había visto en persona. No conocía más que su fama de asesino. De hecho lo acusé en varios de mis artículos de pertenecer a la misma organización criminal que Pilgrim” El inspector asiente comprendiendo. 

“Los doce” recuerda el inspector con cierto escepticismo. 

“Sí, Los doce” Eve repite molesta. 

“Hay un documento en la memoria, está cifrado, pero sospechamos que quien pagó a Pavlov, lo hizo por esa información”. Le informa con las cejas arqueadas. “También sospechamos que Pavlov tenía alguna cuenta pendiente con Pilgrim, pero esa información ya no es posible contrastarla con Alexey”

“¿Está muerto?” Eve abre los ojos asustada. 

“Está en coma, un coma inducido, los médicos no creen que despierte” Aclara el inspector. “Le golpeó usted con mucha fuerza” Continua el inspector con un tono de desconfianza. 

“Iba a matarme, así que no me paré a calcular con que fuerza le golpeé” Contesta Eve en su defensa, con ironía y enojo. 

“Solo una cosa más, usted formó parte de MI6, ¿no es cierto?” El inspector pregunta con cierta curiosidad. Eve no se muestra sorprendida, pero el recuerdo de esa vida le acelera las pulsaciones. 

“Fue hace mucho tiempo, sí” Eve confiesa. “Pero no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar” 

“Simple curiosidad” Dice el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Puedo preguntarle en qué trabajaba?” 

“Perseguía asesinos” Dice Eve escuetamente. 

“¿Atrapó a alguno?” Pregunta a continuación. 

“Sí, pero ninguno de ellos era Pavlov, si es lo que está pensando”. 

“Lo sé, si lo hubiese atrapado, no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar” El inspector se incorpora y le sonríe. “Puede marcharse si lo desea”  
Eve asiente aliviada y se dirige a la puerta sin dilación. “¿Lo echa de menos?” La pregunta del inspector es personal, no hay atisbo de sospecha en su tono. 

“No” Eve contesta con sequedad y sale sin despedirse. Se dirige a la salida, y toma aire pensando en la pregunta todavía. Ha dicho que no echa de menos trabajar para el MI6 y cree que es básicamente casi lo único en lo que no ha mentido. Trabajar para el MI6 sin Villanelle haciendo de las suyas hubiese sido tan aburrido. La asesina era la única que le hacía sentir toda una gama de emociones intensas, era la única que la hacía sentir algo, en realidad.

De camino a casa, Michael se muestra tierno y considerado, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que ella ha pasado.  
“No creo que sea buena idea que celebremos la boda mañana” Sus palabras son pronunciadas con calma. “No me parece adecuado, después de lo ocurrido” Eve sonríe, es tan amable, se preocupa por ella. “No es buena publicidad casarnos, cuando mi oponente acaba de morir y encima, de alguna manera, tu estás implicada” La sonrisa tierna de Eve se evapora al instante. “Quiero decir, la gente empezaría a murmurar…” Comprende las palabras de Michael, pero se da cuenta de que solo está pensando en su candidatura, en lo que es mejor para él. Eve asiente decepcionada y triste.

Eve no consigue pegar ojo. Su cuerpo está dolorido y su mente cansada, pero no puede conciliar el sueño. La casa está sumida en un silencio total, Michael se ha marchado con la excusa de una nueva reunión donde cambiarán las estrategias, ahora que Pilgrin no es su oponente. Hay dos escoltas en su casa, uno de ellos duerme en su salón y el otro vigila desde el exterior. 

Eve piensa en Villanelle, piensa en sus motivaciones… no puede dejar de dar vueltas sin comprender absolutamente nada de todo lo ocurrido. 

>>Siento cosas cuando estoy contigo… 

Eve niega para sí misma, recordando las palabras de Villanelle hace tres años. Es ahora cuando comprende sus palabras porque Eve se ha dado cuenta de que es su misma realidad. Solo siente cosas reales cuando está con ella. 

>>Lo que usted casi me arrebata no tiene precio para mí…

Eve pega un salto sobre la cama con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Villanelle se estaba refiriendo a ella? Eve respira aceleradamente cuando la idea se aloja en su mente. Piensa que necesita hablar con ella y sabe que no es una buena idea, pero aun así, la llama. La única respuesta es una voz mecánica que le comunica que el numero marcado no existe. Eve gruñe molesta y tira el teléfono airada.

“Ey, cuidado” Una voz demasiado chillona suena en la oscuridad de su habitación. Eve se sobresalta y se queda sentada sobre su cama, con el corazón acelerado. 

“¿Irina?” La joven se acerca a los pies de la cama y se sienta con pesadez. 

“Si Villanelle se despierta y se da cuenta de que no estoy allí, me va a matar, ¿lo sabes no?” Dice con pesadumbre. 

“¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?” Eve no sale de su asombro. 

“Con esto, los escoltas son bastante estúpidos” Irina enseña un arma de largo alcance y sonríe traviesa. 

“¡¿Los has matado!?” Eve se levanta de la cama y la mira con pánico.

“¿Que? Por supuesto que no… son dardos tranquilizantes” Se defiende Irina poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eve se calma y toma asiento a su lado aliviada. “Quería hablar contigo” Explica la más joven. “De las motivaciones de tu novia” Dice Irina burlona. 

“No es mi novia” Eve suelta molesta. 

“Se siente como si lo fuera” Dice la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

“La naturaleza de nuestra relación no es asunto tuyo” Eve responde enojada. 

“Villanelle me importa, ella… no está bien… la verdad es que no sé por donde empezar”. 

“Tal vez por el principio” Sugiere Eve con impaciencia. 

“Entonces tengo que remontarme a un año atrás.” Eve estudia su cara con interés. “Al principio, cuando Villanelle, mi padre y yo huimos a Cuba, todo era fantástico… a veces había discusiones pero se sentía como una familia” Comienza Irina pensativa, mientras se inclina con la mirada perdida hacía el techo. “A Villanelle no le costó mucho habituarse a la normalidad. Íbamos a la playa, de compras, incluso me ayudaba a elegir ropa y a ligar con chicos” Irina sonríe con cierta picardía. “Sin embargo, ella se negaba a conocer a nadie… decía que el sexo le aburría. Recuerdo que mi padre reía como un condenado cada vez que decía aquello, hasta que lo corroboró. Villanelle jamás sintió interés por tener amantes.” Eve sonríe sin darse cuenta, pero las palabras de Irina la complacen y la enternecen.

“¿Y tu padre está…?”

“En Cuba, con su nueva mujer de 29 años” responde Irina simulando una arcada.

“Oh” Eve exclama sin demasiado entusiasmo. 

“Sí, pero bueno, esa es otra historia.” Comenta Irina con aburrimiento. “Las cosas comenzaron a torcerse un día que estábamos almorzando salchichas, lo recuerdo muy bien porque las salchichas acabaron regadas por todo el comedor” Eve sofoca una risa. “No fue tan gracioso… Villanelle estaba preparándolas cuando tú apareciste en las noticias, de la mano del Senador Lane. Mi padre comentó, con su habitual malicia, que parecías radiante y Villanelle le revoleó la sartén y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.” Eve abre los ojos pero hay una sonrisa amplia que no puede evitar que asome en sus labios. “Oh, sí, estaba muy celosa… luego todo fue a peor, no dejabas de salir en las noticias una y otra vez. Tuvimos que comprar varios televisores nuevos” Irina pone los ojos en blanco y Eve es incapaz de reprimir la carcajada.

“¿Estaba enfadada?” Eva pregunta, todavía sin dar crédito. 

“Puff, eso es decir poco, se consumió en su mierda. Llegó un momento en que apenas salía de su habitación, no comía, no dormía… realmente nos preocupamos mucho...” Irina recordó con cierto pesar. “Entonces un día, mi padre recibió una llamada… un confidente, miembro de Los doce, le puso en alerta. Le explicó que la Eve Polastri de Villanelle era una bocazas. Por supuesto, mi padre le dio toda la razón”

“Oh, estupendo” Eve murmura resignada. 

“La cosa es que le avisó de que eras un objetivo para uno de los nuevos miembros de Los doce, el Senador Pilgrim, quien había sustituido a Paul en la organización” Eve comienza a entender algunas cosas y espera con ansia el resto de la historia. “Primero, tomó la decisión de no decir nada a Villanelle, pero ella se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él y se lo sonsacó… debo decir que a punta de pistola. Ya sabes que a veces puede ser bastante convincente.” Irina se echa a reír con su broma. Eve sonríe asintiendo. “Entonces lo supe, ella parecía otra, como si tuviera un propósito y existiera solo para tal propósito. Preparó un plan en cuestión de una semana, después de investigar noche y día… sin descanso. Pero para llevarlo a cabo con éxito, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado con un nueva mujer y su feo bebé” Irina pone cara de asco y continua. “Así que recurrió a mi, bueno… porque la obligué… y debo decir que también fue a punta de pistola” Dice soltando una larga carcajada. Eve le recrimina con la mirada y la joven solo acierta a encogerse con indiferencia.


	10. Una adolescente enamorada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina continúa con el relato de los acontecimientos que Eve desconoce, pero es interrumpida por una mosqueada Villanelle.

Irina está ahora sentadas a los pies de la cama. La joven está inquieta y no deja de mirar hacia fuera. Eve, que se ha levantado para traerle un refresco, se sienta a su lado y espera pacientemente a que continué.

“Entonces, ¿cogisteis un vuelo a Connecticut?” Eve la anima a continuar. 

“Exacto, cuando llegamos aquí, Villanelle ya lo tenía todo preparado. Alquilamos un lugar cerca de tu casa, para poder vigilarte más de cerca y...”

“¿Cómo de cerca?” Eve interrogó con una ceja alzada. 

“Oh, la casa de enfrente” Irina se encoge como si tal cosa. Eve la mira aturdida y se incorpora para mirar por la ventana. 

“¿Quieres decir que habéis estado todo el tiempo ahí?” Señala la casa justo en frente, cuyas luces están apagadas y parece desierta. 

“Bueno, no todo el tiempo… te movías mucho y Villanelle estaba al borde de un ataque”. Explica Irina acusadora. 

“¿Ella está allí?” Eve pregunta intentando oculta la emoción. 

“Se supone que está durmiendo, o eso espero” Dice Irina mostrando su inquietud de nuevo. 

“Voy a ir a verla” Eve toma un jersey y acelera sus pasos para salir de la habitación.

“¡No!” Irina chilla y enseguida se encoge y se tapa la boca porque recuerda que dentro de la casa aun hay un escolta. “Mierda” Irina y Eve escuchan una serie de golpes abajo y finalmente unos pasos que suben deprisa por las escaleras. Eve arrastra a Irina dentro del baño y cierra la puerta, luego corre a su mesilla, toma una pistola de pequeño calibre y se esconde tras la cama. La puerta se abre de golpe y Eve chilla tomada por sorpresa. Realmente esperaba a Ian, el escolta, o cualquier otro y no a Villanelle, con la cara roja y despeinada. 

“¿Tú?” Eve se incorpora, nerviosa. Villanelle se detiene de golpe, observa un momento a Eve como hipnotizada.

“¿Donde está esa pequeña zorra?” Pregunta Villanelle con los ojos pequeños, estudiando la habitación. Se pasea por ella tirando algunas cosas a su paso. 

“Quieres estarte quieta, vas a romper algo” Eve se fija en que solo lleva puesta una camiseta, unos pantalones muy cortos y unas deportivas.   
“¡Irina!” Villanelle ignora a Eve y se dirige al baño, pero antes de que pueda entrar, la puerta se abre e Irina asoma por ella con gesto de pánico. “¿Qué mierda haces aquí?” Villanelle parece muy mosqueada, la toma del brazo y la arrastra para salir de la habitación. 

“¡Detente!” Eve grita para llamar su atención. Villanelle la mira y se sorprende cuando ve que la está apuntando con una pistola. 

“¿Qué… no vas a disparar?” Villanelle sonríe con arrogancia. 

“Te aseguro que lo haré… tengo buena puntería” Le dice Eve muy segura. 

“No lo harás” La sonrisa de Villanelle se tuerce un poco. 

“¿Recuerdas la última vez que me pusiste a prueba?” Las palabras de Eve, hacen que Villanelle se detenga de repente. Irina se suelta y se aleja de Villanelle. 

“Es que cuando te pones así, no se puede razonar contigo”. Murmura la joven, acariciando su brazo dolorido, mirando a la ex asesina con enojo. 

“Tú más vale que te calles” Le dice Villanelle señalándola a modo de advertencia. “Y tú, ¿quieres soltar eso?” Villanelle le dice a Eve irritada. 

“Cuando Irina termine su historia, entonces la guardaré” Responde Eve. 

Villanelle fulmina a Irina con la mirada y da unos pasos amenazantes hacia la joven. “¿Qué coño le estabas contando?”   
“Estate quietecita y siéntate” Le advierte Eva molesta. 

“No pienso sentarme” Villanelle dice enfurruñada. Eve dispara a una lampara que hay tan solo a un metro de Villanelle y los cristales saltan por el aire haciendo que la ex asesina se encoja y la mira sorprendida. Tras un minuto en el que se miran desafiantes, Villanelle toma asiento en la única silla que hay en la habitación. Eve baja el arma y toma asiento en la cama e invita a Irina a sentarse junto a ella.

“Bien, continua por donde lo dejaste” Le anima Eve, ignorando a Villanelle. La cara de la rubia es todo un poema y Eve se reiría de ella si no fuese porque la situación ya es bastante tensa. Irina duda, mirando a Villanelle con temor. “No te preocupes por ella” Le dice Eve con suavidad. “Me estabas diciendo que os quedasteis en la casa de enfrente para vigilarme y ¿luego qué pasó?” Villanelle muerde el interior de su mejilla.

“Bueno… luego, ella puso cámaras y micrófonos por toda la casa. Algunas noches entraba a hurtadillas, cuando estabas sola, pero no sé muy bien qué es lo que hacía…” Villanelle gime y abre los ojos con pesar. Irina tiembla levemente, pero continua. “Rastreaba tu móvil para poder seguirte en todo momento, no quería perderte de vista” 

“Oh, mierda” Villanelle exclama escondiendo su cara avergonzada. 

“Tenías que haberla visto cuando salías con Michael de la casa, murmuraba cosas y tiraba trastos… claramente celosa”. 

“¿Estabas celosa, Villanelle?” La sonrisa de Eve se ensancha con arrogancia mientras mira a la rubia, quien continua con la cara oculta tras sus manos. 

“No estaba celosa, solo molesta” Se defiende la mujer en un murmullo, sin mostrar su cara. 

“Estaba celosa, créeme.” Irina reafirma y Villanelle murmura algo, pero ambas mujeres la ignoran. 

“El plan era llamarte y amenazarte con matar a tu futuro esposo, así nos asegurábamos de que tuvierais escoltas” Irina resopla. “Aunque yo no entendía por qué no te decía simplemente la verdad… nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas molestias y persecuciones. Pero ella me dijo que no quería irrumpir en tu vida…”

“¿En serio?” Eve mira a Villanelle con las cejas arqueadas. “¿No querías irrumpir en mi vida?” Eve resopla incrédula, recordando todos su encuentros y poniéndose roja de repente. Villanelle no la mira.

“Sí, bueno, no estuvo muy acertada” Irina se ríe. “Pero después de hablar contigo, no pude detenerla. Estaba descontrolada como una adolescente” Irina cierra los ojos y hace un gesto de repugnancia. “Una adolescente enamorada”. Se atrevió a puntualizar Irina. 

“¡Ja, eso sí que no!” Villanelle exclama, levantándose indignada. Su rostro y sus orejas están intensamente rojos y Eve la mira sin salir de su asombro. Parece una cría a la que están regañando. Si no estuviese oyendo aquello de labios de Irina y ella no tuviese esa actitud, no lo creería. 

“Que te sientes” Eve le ordena con frialdad. Villanelle no discute. Es como si hubiera perdido toda su arrogancia. A Eve le gusta lo sumisa y avergonzada que se muestra. 

“El día de tu despedida de soltera, la vi arreglarse y parecía eufórica, yo le dije que era peligroso acercarse a ti en ese momento, porque estarías con Michael y con más personas, pero ni caso. No sé qué es exactamente lo que pasó, pero rastreando tu móvil, supe que estabas en el hospital. La llamé para avisarle, pero no cogió el móvil y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, así que cogí el coche y salí corriendo hacia el hospital. Entonces, nada más llegar te vi salir y comprobé que estabas bien. Me asusté mucho ese día. Para colmo llegaste casi por la mañana, como un alma en pena, llorando desconsolada.” Irina se dirige ahora a Villanelle mirándola acusadora. 

“No estaba...” Villanelle balbucea. 

“No intentes negarlo.” Le dice Irina indignada. “¿Quieres saber por qué lloraba, Eve?” Irina pregunta alternado una mirada desafiante con Villanelle. 

“No lo digas” Villanelle la amenaza. 

“Dilo” Eve pide con incertidumbre. 

“Lloraba porque ibas a casarte y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo” Eve abre los ojos y se lleva una mano a la boca. Villanelle se remueve incomoda en su asiento. 

“¿Quieres explicarme por qué esto es importante? ¿Por qué no vas al grano simplemente?” Villanelle se vuelve para mirar a Eve, con resignación. “Quería salvarte, eso es todo, porque te… aprecio y eras importante para mí… no soy de Los doce, que lo pensarás me dolió, y tampoco soy una asesina, ya no; y no considero que haya matado a Pilgrin, lo de Alexey fue un daño colateral y necesario. Ahora, eres libre de casarte y olvidarte de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? ¿podemos irnos ya?” Villanelle mira suplicante a Irina, sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas sin derramar y sus mandíbula se aprieta. 

“¿Era importante para ti?” Eve pregunta con un deje de dolor. Las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzan e Irina siente que sobra en aquel espacio que parece reducirse. 

“Creo que yo sí que me voy.” Murmura Irina antes de salir por la puerta, dándose cuenta de que ambas mujeres aun no han roto la conexión de sus miradas y es tan intensa que duda que la hayan oído. Sonríe con satisfacción antes de cerrar con suavidad la puerta. De todas formas, lo que quiera que ocurra en aquella habitación, puede verlo desde su casa cuartel, ya que Villanelle volvió a instalar algunas cámaras. Se dice con una sonrisa traviesa mientras esquiva el cuerpo inconsciente del escolta, a los pies de la escalera.


	11. La princesa Guerrera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Has visto alguna vez La princesa Guerrera?” Villanelle le pregunta, rompiendo el contacto con su mirada y desplomándose en la silla. 
> 
> “¿Qué?” Eve parpadea confusa. “¿Te refieres a Xena?” Eve suelta un bufido y sonríe. Villanelle asiente y vuelve a mirarla, pero es incapaz de mantener la mirada. Eve se da cuenta de que no puede esconder su timidez. “No la vi mucho, era una serie para necios, pero todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Xena” Dice encogiéndose de hombros. Villanelle la mira ofendida.

Eve quiere creer en todo lo que Irina le ha contado, sobre todo las partes que implican sentimientos de Villanelle. También desea creer que Villanelle no trabaja para Los doce… 

“¿Has visto alguna vez La princesa Guerrera?” Villanelle le pregunta, rompiendo el contacto con su mirada y desplomándose en la silla. 

“¿Qué?” Eve parpadea confusa. “¿Te refieres a Xena?” Eve suelta un bufido y sonríe. Villanelle asiente y vuelve a mirarla, pero es incapaz de mantener la mirada. Eve se da cuenta de que no puede esconder su timidez. “No la vi mucho, era una serie para necios, pero todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Xena” Dice encogiéndose de hombros. Villanelle la mira ofendida. 

“Era una serie muy buena” Reclama indignada. Eve se sienta y se muerde la lengua. La idea de decir algo inapropiado, suaviza sus gestos. Ella toma asiento en la cama y suspira. 

“¿Qué tiene que ver Xena con esto?” Eve pregunta con toda la suavidad con la que es capaz. Villanelle parece triste y compleja y ella quiere comprender, quiere saber todo lo que pasa por su mente. 

“Xena era una asesina… mató a muchas personas, naciones…” Dice Villanelle y la mira esperando que entienda la comparación. Eve asiente, pero no dice nada, esperando que la ex asesina continúe. 

“Luego… ella conoce a alguien y se enamora. Entonces dedica toda su existencia a redimir sus pecados, porque esa persona le enseña a ser compasiva y consciente del daño que ha causado”. Mientras habla, Villanelle mira sus pies. Hay cierto nerviosismo evidente en sus movimientos. 

“¿Quieres decir que eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti?” Eve estudia sus facciones. Villanelle parece un potrillo domado. No parece la misma mujer arrogante que la ha atormentado estos días. Se resiste un poco, pero finalmente asiente avergonzada. “¿Y te has enamorado?” Eve pregunta con el corazón en un puño. Villanelle la mira con una sonrisa forzada y apretada y niega con la cabeza. Eve siente decepción y se siente tonta por haber pensado en esa posibilidad. 

“No me he enamorado… quiero decir...” Baja su mirada y toma aire varias veces. “Ya estaba enamorada” Suelta con gran esfuerzo. Eve no puede evitar que sus labios se ensanchen con cierta angustia. 

“¿De quien?” Pregunta sin preámbulos. Villanelle la mira con incredulidad. 

“¿Después de haber oído a Irina, necesitas preguntar?” Dice con cierto pesar. Luego sonríe a Eve con amargura. “Supongo que no me crees, porque soy una persona cruel que es incapaz de sentir nada y que solo se preocupa por sí misma ¿no es eso lo que dijiste, lo que piensas?” Eve sigue mirándola intentando asimilar la información y su largo silencio es malinterpretado por la mujer más joven. “Entiendo, mira, no tenía intención de hacer todo lo que hice… realmente no quería forzarte… pero no puedo controlar mis emociones cuando te tengo cerca… y me siento como una mierda por todo el daño que haya podido causarte, otra vez” Eve la mira, pero no reacciona. Oye sus palabras como si fuese una simple pared distante y fría, porque todavía es incapaz de reconocer a esta mujer, que no parece la Villanelle que ella conoció hace cinco años. Tampoco reacciona cuando la joven baja su cabeza derrotada, balbucea un adiós y sale por la puerta con los hombros hundidos. No es hasta que oye la puerta principal abrirse que vuelve en sí y respira como si hubiese vuelto a la vida.  
“¡Villanelle!” Ella grita cuando baja las escaleras. Villanelle está todavía allí, con lagrimas que corren por su mejilla y los ojos rojos. Su mano continúa sobre el pomo de la puerta pero está quieta y parece expectante. Eve se detiene a los pies de la escalera y se fija en Ian. 

“Solo está inconsciente” Explica con apuro la rubia. Eve asiente y salta por encima de él para acortar la distancia entre ellas. Es entonces cuando Villanelle se remueve incomoda. Eve levanta una mano tentativa, la joven se aleja acobardada. Eve baja su mano y la mira temerosa y nerviosa. Las cosas nunca han sido tan crudas, ni las palabras tan honestas entre ellas. Es algo nuevo y no saben como lidiar con ello. 

“¿Qué harás ahora?” No es lo que quiere decir, pero la pregunta sale de su boca antes de que pueda evitarlo. Villanelle se encoge de hombros. 

“Supongo que morir de aburrimiento” Sonríe pero su sonrisa termina siendo una mueca dolorosa y se limpia las lagrimas con rudeza. Eve se recrimina mentalmente por lo estúpida que está siendo. 

“Perdona, yo…” Villanelle levanta una mano para interrumpirla y niega. 

“No tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo, vas a casarte con un buen hombre y realmente estoy feliz por ti, en serio” Pronuncia las palabras con gran esfuerzo, pero es realmente sincera y Eve lo sabe. 

“No, no voy a dejar que te marches así. Necesito que entiendas...” 

“No tienes que explicarme nada, no soy una niña” Villanelle dice con enojo. 

“¿Quieres callarte y dejarme hablar?” Eve suelta irritada. Villanelle abre los ojos y asiente apurada. 

“He superado mi obsesión por ti” Eve dice respirando con gran pesar. Villanelle asiente resignada. “No, no finjas que lo entiendes, es tan complicado que ni yo lo entiendo” Le recrimina. “Mi verdadero yo lleva dos putos años hibernando por tu culpa… agazapado en la oscuridad, pequeño y autista. La Eve que iba a casarse no lo hacía por amor… supongo que fue la manera en que mi verdadero yo hizo el último intento por salir a la superficie.” Admite cerrando los ojos. Villanelle la mira confundida. “Quería llamar tu atención y Michael era la persona perfecta, una persona pública que me permitiría ser noticia, ¿lo entiendes?” Villanelle abre los ojos sorprendida por su confesión. “Me siento como una mierda por ello, por utilizar a Michael, pero estaba desesperada.” Villanelle sonríe por primera vez y da un paso tentativo hacia Eve. 

“¿Quieres decir que ibas a casarte para que yo lo viera?” Villanelle pregunta con un bufido. “Eso es ridículo, pero muy propio de ti”

“No para que lo vieras, idiota, para que me detuvieras”. Aclara Eve, sonriendo avergonzada. “Cuando mi obsesión desapareció, después del primer año… ¿sabes lo único que quedó?” 

“¿Rencor?” Villanelle pregunta confusa. Eve se muerde el labio inferior y sonríe negando. 

“Amor” Confiesa con la cara sonrojada, pero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la mujer más joven. Villanelle parece estar en shock, pero hay una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios. 

“¿Amor, del tipo de amor romántico?” Pregunta para estar segura. Eve resopla con irritación, pero no borra la sonrisa. Luego asiente divertida. “Entonces, ahora que he aparecido, ¿ya no vas a casarte?” Villanelle pregunta con cierta arrogancia.

“¿Vas a llevarme contigo?” Eve pregunta esperanzada, ignorando su pregunta. Villanelle abre los ojos y su sonrisa ahora es radiante.  
“¿Quieres venir conmigo?” Eve resopla de nuevo y se frota la sien exasperada. Luego mira a Villanelle con las cejas arqueadas. Villanelle chasquea la lengua “La verdad es que creo que sería lo más adecuado, porque lo de Raimond lo dejaron correr, pero Pilgrim era uno de Los doce, así que pienso que pueden tomar represalias…” Eve abre los ojos espantadas. “Pero tranquila, hay tiempo, les costará darse cuenta de quién fue realmente el asesino de Pilgrim” Sonríe con petulancia y da unas palmadas tranquilizadoras en el hombro de Eve. 

“Tu no lo asesinaste, él lo hizo” Aclara Eve molesta, en su defensa. Villanelle sonríe con ternura, mientras aprieta el hombro de Eve suavemente. 

“Ya, pero para Los doce eso es lo de menos” Argumenta encogiéndose de hombros. Un teléfono suena, haciendo que ambas salten por el susto. Villanelle retira la mano de su hombro con timidez y carraspea. “Es el mío, es Irina” Dice con el ceño fruncido. 

“¿Irina?”

“¡Joder, bésala ya!”. Irina grita irritada al otro lado de la línea. Villanelle sonríe nerviosa mientras mira el teléfono con si fuese un alíen que sostiene torpemente. Por supuesto, Eve la ha oído y se lleva una mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa. La cara de Villanelle es todo un poema, roja como un tomate, sonríe sin saber donde esconderse. Cuelga y mira a Eve terriblemente avergonzada. 

“Era Irina” Villanelle balbucea y se remueve nerviosa sin saber a donde mirar. 

“La he oído” La confirmación de Eve hace que Villanelle se vuelva más roja aun. “¿Y?” Eve arquea una ceja y se mantiene a la espera.  
“Emmm, eh… bueno… yo...” Incapaz de decir nada coherente y sintiéndose treméndamente estúpida, Villanelle da una zancada y aprieta sus labios contra los de Eve con torpeza, como si fuese una adolescente que da su primer beso. Se separa con timidez, sin demorarse mucho. Eve inclina la cabeza y la mira con diversión y un poco decepcionada. 

“¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?” Eve se burla de ella, cruzándose de brazos. 

“Estoy muy nerviosa, lo siento” Justifica Villanelle sintiendo que sus mejillas arden. Eve suelta una carcajada y niega con rotundidad.  
El teléfono vuelve a sonar. Villanelle rueda los ojos y antes de descolgar se limpia el sudor de las mano con disimulo. 

“Eso ha sido una reverenda mierda” Irina se burla y cuelga. 

“Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella, pero te salvas porque no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Ian despierte” Dice Eve señalando al escolta. “Será mejor que haga la maleta” Dice Eve con acierto. “Espérame aquí, ¿vale?” Toma la mano caliente y sudada de Villanelle y el gesto es incomodo pero envía chispas a través de su mano. Ambas se sueltan como si el gesto les quemase y carraspean. 

No es hasta que Eve sube las escaleras y desaparece, que Villanelle suelta aire y se relaja. Tiene el tiempo suficiente para imaginar y fantasear mil maneras de besar a Eve. 

Continua… 

Por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar aquí. ¿Dos capítulos más y las dejamos ser felices?  
Por cierto, me encantaba Xena XD


	12. Oksana Astankova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante un viaje en tren, camino de Lousiana, Eve siente que Villanelle ha levantado un muro entre ellas. ¿Se habrá arrepentido Villanelle?

Son a penas las 3 de la mañana cuando Eve mira su reloj. Han tomado un tren de Connecticut a Lousiana. Llevan dos horas de trayecto y aun quedan otras tres horas largas. A pesar de las quejas de Irina, Villanelle insistió en cambiar el plan original, puesto que ahora eran tres. Si la policía o Michael investigaban la desaparición de Eve, lo primero que harían sería rastrear vuelos y la morena aun no disponía de un pasaporte falso. En Lousiana dispondrían de dinero y pasaporte y desde allí cogerían un vuelo directo a la isla de Cuba.  
Eve había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba sin dormir y empezaba a notar un ligero dolor de cabeza. Irina dormía echada en uno de los asientos de la cabina dormitorio que habían reservado. Villanelle estaba sentada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla y su respiración era suave, por lo que Eve supuso que también dormía. Habían intercambiado información acerca del viaje y poco más.  
La mujer mayor no entendía como Villanelle podía estar tan relajada, mientras ella era un manojo de nervios, llena de preguntas y dudas. Todavía tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con la mujer más joven, pero no quería despertarla. Estaba sorprendida y ligeramente preocupada, porque Villanelle se había mostrado tímida y reservada desde que salieron de casa de Eve. Evitaba mirarla y evitaba tocarla y era una verdadera tortura para la morena. ¿Y si Villanelle se había arrepentido y si no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si ahora que al fin tenía el amor y la atención de Eve, todo se había evaporado? 

“Deberías descansar” Villanelle murmura sin abrir los ojos ni moverse. “Piensas muy alto”.

“No puedo dormir” Eve responde con disgusto. Si estaba despierta, ¿por qué hasta ahora no se ha dirigido a ella? ¿Llevan tres horas de viaje, y eso es todo lo que tiene que decirle? Eve traga saliva con amargura y aprieta los dientes. “¿Que pasa, Villanelle?” La mirada de Eve la atraviesa y cuando no recibe ninguna respuesta, agarra su mano derecha, que descansa en su muslo, pero Villanelle la retira con rapidez. La mujer mayor abre los ojos y contiene a duras penas las lagrimas, se queda parada allí, esperando una explicación que no llega. Ese rechazo solo puede significar una cosa. Sale de la cabina apresurada y enojada y decide hacer una visita al bar restaurante. Siendo las 3 de la madrugada, es lógico que esté casi desierto, a excepción del camarero, un par de chicas en la distancia y un hombre joven, sentado a la barra, al que Eve no presta especial atención cuando se sienta. Pide un gin tonic y toma un sorbo largo. Suspira intentado contener las lagrimas y se frota la sien, que ahora martillea con intensidad.  
\- ¿Usted tampoco puede dormir?.- Eve se vuelve hacia el joven. Se de cuenta de que tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos verdes y grandes, enmarcados por cejas espesas, y de que no es tan joven. Hay patas de gallo alrededor de sus ojos, que parecen cansados y tristes.  
\- Nunca he podido dormir en los trenes.- Dice Eve escuetamente. No tiene interés en comenzar una conversación con él.  
\- Yo tampoco.- El joven admite y le sonríe amigable. Luego acorta la distancia que los separa y toma asiento junto a Eve.- Soy Marco.- Le ofrece una mano a Eve, que la toma con amabilidad y le sonríe de vuelta.- Normalmente no me gusta la gente… pero usted parece tan miserable como yo.- Marco comenta mirando a la morena de reojo.  
\- Bueno, me siento miserable.- Eve confirma soltando una carcajada.  
\- Entonces, brindemos por eso, por nuestra miseria.- Marco levanta su vaso y Eve lo imita.

No ha pasado ni media hora, cuando ambos se sienten cómodos con una conversación divertida y mundana. Marco le recuerda inevitablemente a Bill. Le habla a Eve de su vida en Italia, de sus viajes por el mundo, de anécdotas dispares que hacen llorar a Eve de risa y olvidar sus penas.  
Eve ha perdido la cuenta de las copas, quizás lleve más de tres, pero no está tan mareada como cabría esperar. Está tan absorta y risueña, escuchando a Marco hablar sobre Egipto y sus faraones, que no se da cuenta de que Villanelle está parada en la puerta del vagón.  
\- ¿Y entonces qué pasó?.- Eve se inclina hacía él con interés.  
\- Me señala la puerta gritando “ghabi” “ghabi”. Yo pensaba, ¿quién demonios es Gaby?.  
\- ¿Eve?.- Villanelle la llama suavemente parada a su lado, aunque sus ojos están recelosos y su mandíbula apretada. Eve salta en su asiento y la mira asustada. - Pensé que te habías desorientado.- Parece tensa.  
Eve todavía está enfadada con la mujer más joven por su distanciamiento, y además la escena le trae el recuerdo de la noche de su despedida, cuando Villanelle la ignoró y se fue al hotel para follar con la tal Martha. Eve no tenía intención de irse a la cama con Marco, además estaba segura de que era gay, por algunos comentarios entre líneas, pero al menos, le estaba haciendo caso y le hacía reír.  
\- No podía dormir y…- Tú me estabas ignorando. Era lo que realmente quería decirle.- … tenía sed.- Se excusó y dejó de prestar atención a Villanelle. - ¿Entonces quién era Gaby?.- Eve volvió su mirada hacia Marco que parecía un poco incomodo.  
\- ¿Y todavía tienes sed?.- Villanelle sigue allí parada, como una estatua, mirando intensamente a Eve.  
\- ¿Quieres algo?.- Eve pregunta molesta volviéndose para mirarla. Villanelle la traspasa con la mirada, su mentón se tensa y Eva sabe que está a punto de explotar. Pero no, ella respira y suelta aire lentamente.  
\- Está bien, disculpame, creo que molesto.- Dice manteniendo el tipo .- Estaremos en el compartimento.- Después duda un momento, como si no pudiese moverse, pero finalmente se da la vuelta y sale del bar-restaurante estoicamente. Eve no la pierde de vista hasta que desparece y se pregunta quién es esta mujer suave y paciente y dónde está su Villanelle. No sabe a cual prefiere realmente. Esta mujer se siente como una impostora para ella. ¿Dónde está la Villanelle arrogante y orgullosa? ¿Dónde está la mujer que pierde el control cuando la ve? Ésta es triste y ausente, insegura y demasiado limitada.  
\- ¿Va todo bien?.- Marco pregunta preocupado. Eve lo mira todavía perdida en sus pensamientos.  
\- Eh, sí, sí, es solo…  
\- Por ella te sientes miserable, ¿no?.- Marco sonríe engreído. Eve vuelve en sí sorprendida.  
\- ¿Tanto se me nota?.- Pregunta avergonzada. Marco se echa a reír con espontaneidad.  
\- Lo que se nota es la tensión entre vosotras.- Él joven hace una pausa. - Si quieres, puedes contarme.  
\- Es una historia larga y complicada.- Y Eve ríe para sí misma haciendo memoria.  
\- Todavía tenemos una hora hasta Lousiana.- Marco se encoge de hombros. Eve resopla y lo piensa un momento.  
\- Ella era mi obsesión y yo la suya. Luego se convirtió en algo más… pero ahora que finalmente fuimos honestas la una con la otra, no puedo reconocerla, es como si fuese otra mujer… y siento que la distancia se agranda entre nosotras… es como si se hubiese arrepentido.  
\- Tal vez solo tiene miedo.- Recapacita Marco.  
\- ¿Ella, miedo? Lo dudo, no sabe lo que es eso…- Eva murmura.- Intento acercarme a ella y me rechaza.- Eva suspira con tristeza.  
\- Eso es malo, pero creo que lo mejor es que lo habléis…- Marco le aconseja, palmeando a Eve en el hombro.  
\- Ese es el problema, no me habla… y no la conoces… no se le puede forzar a hacerlo. - Eve niega con pesar.  
\- Entonces solo ten paciencia… intenta respetarla hasta que ella esté preparada porque tal vez solo tenga miedo de sí misma.- Marco recapacita pensativo. Eve le ve sentido y admite que es posible que Villanelle se haya asustado porque todo esto le venga demasiado grande. - Quizás es que no sabe cómo actuar. A mucha gente le pasa eso, cuando al fin obtienen lo que quieren, no saben manejarlo.  
\- ¿Tu crees?.- Eve se queda sola con sus pensamientos y al fin se levanta.- Voy a volver ya, no quiero empeorarlo, realmente, y creo que he sido muy antipática con ella.  
\- Creo que sí y además ella estaba muy muy celosa… - Marco sonríe divertido.- Deberías ir, me ha encantado conocerte Eve.- El joven confiesa con sinceridad. Eve le sonríe y asiente.  
\- Lo mismo digo, Marco.  
\- Hasta otra entonces.- El moreno levanta su copa a modo de despedida. Eve sonríe y da un paso para besar con ternura su mejilla.  
\- Hasta otra.- Eve le trasmite con una mirada cómplice, lo mucho que le agradece la compañía.

Cuando abre el vagón del bar restaurante, Eve jura que ha visto por el rabillo del ojo la figura de Villanelle desaparecer en el vagón contiguo. Se asoma a la ventana y la ve acelerar su paso por el pasillo. ¿Acaso estaba vigilandola? Se demora un poco porque no quiere incomodarla. Eve tiene que pasar por tres vagones y el baño para poder llegar a su compartimento. Cuando está frente al baño, recuerda que ha bebido demasiado y decide aprovechar ahora que está libre. No ha abierto aun la puerta cuando siente que unas manos la toman de su chaqueta y tiran de ella al interior.  
Cuando Eve sale de la sorpresa, Villanelle respira entrecortádamente frente a ella, demasiado cerca. Su aliento roza los labios de Eve y su mirada alterna llena de furia entre sus ojos y su boca. La morena traga saliva y suelta un poco de aire temerosa. Eve agarra sus muñecas, pero el vaivén del tren la desestabiliza y tiene que agarrarse a su caderas en un acto reflejo. Villanelle se tensa y detiene su respiración. Cuando Eve abre la boca para hablar, Villanelle le da un beso lleno de cólera, es duro y suave al mismo tiempo, hay mucha lengua, mucha saliva y sus manos aprietan su cintura como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca. Eve está mareada por el flujo de sensaciones que este beso provoca en ella. Su corazón palpita descontrolado, hay un tirón en su ombligo y un calor que se acumula entres sus piernas. Es la primera vez que se besan de verdad. Es la primera vez que puede degustar el sabor de Villanelle. Es dulce y Todavía no ha asimilado que la esté besando de esa manera, cuando es alzada y su piernas pequeñas y maleables se enrollan alrededor de su cintura. Su centro palpita con el contacto de las caderas de la rubia y apenas logra controlar el gemido que escapa de sus labios. Las manos de Eve ahora se agarran a la cabeza de Villanelle para profundizar el beso. La más joven amasa su culo y la aprieta contra el pequeño lavabo. Una mano se cuela rauda entre ellas y desabrocha el pantalón de Eve. La morena se separa y ahueca las mejillas de Villanelle para que la enfoque. La joven la mira con cierto espanto.  
\- ¡Mierda! Lo siento...- Villanelle comienza a aflojar su agarre. Eve no sabe de donde sale su impulso. Quería mirarla a los ojos porque necesitaba verla de verdad, no quiere que Villanelle se disculpe, no quiere suavidad, necesita la crudeza de su deseo en su mirada… Por eso Eve la golpea en la mejilla. Villanelle parpadea tomada por sorpresa y deja caer a Eve de vuelta al suelo. Eve la mira claramente enfadada.  
\- No hagas eso.- Villanelle todavía respira con esfuerzo y parece confundida.  
\- Lo siento…  
\- ¡No! Maldita sea, no te disculpes… - Eve la señala con el dedo, irritada. - Tu no eres así… - Villanelle parece dolida. Eve baja la voz cuando oye que alguien toca la puerta. - Siento que no te conozco.- Dice negando con la cabeza. Alguien golpea de nuevo la puerta del baño.  
\- ¡Ocupado!.- Gritan las dos al mismo tiempo con irritación, mirando la puerta. Oyen unos pasos que se alejan y se vuelven a mirar.

\- Intento… intento acercarme a ti y solo rehuyes. No me hablas. Por Dios, si rocé tu mano para pasarte la maleta y ni siquiera fue a posta y diste un brinco como si te… molestase. No sé que pensar. Por un momento creo que te has arrepentido y de repente vuelves a ser tu y casi me follas…- Eve suelta aire después de confesar sus miedos.  
\- Yo… tengo…- Villanelle mira a un lado y otro, sin enfocarse en su mirada. Eve le toma la barbilla y la obliga a mirarla con suavidad.  
\- ¿Miedo?.- Pregunta tentativa. Villanelle frunce el ceño y asiente.  
\- Tengo miedo de decepcionarte, de que te des cuenta de que no quieres realmente esto… porque soy un monstruo Eve, maté a mucha gente y...- Se detiene acobardada de repente.- No soy digna de ti.- Villanelle deja que una lagrima caiga por su mejilla solitaria y aprieta los dientes para no parecer más vulnerable de lo que ya se siente.- Y tengo miedo de perder el control, Eve, todo esto es nuevo para mí… lo que me haces sentir no lo puedo controlar, esto es un ejemplo claro.- Dice haciendo referencia a su airado impulso.- Siento celos, siento dolor, siento miedo, vergüenza, te deseo tanto que necesito poner distancias, porque voy a perder la cabeza.- Villanelle toma su cabeza entre las manos y la aprieta mientras gruñe.  
\- Oh.- Eve exclama sin salir de su estupor. Su mirada se suaviza y sonríe con más calma cuando finalmente lo comprende todo.  
\- Siento amor, mucho amor y si pudiera estaría todo el día tocándote, pero no quiero asustarte… oh dios, no sé, es tanto.- Villanelle suspira angustiada.  
\- ¿Por qué simplemente no te dejas llevar?, no pienses, no hay nada que no quiera de ti, no hay nada que no quiera contigo… Oksana Astankova.- La mención de su verdadero nombre remueve algo dentro de la rubia y sonríe con alivio.- Y no voy a ir a ningún lado… ¿me oyes?. Quiero esto tanto como tu.


	13. La cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle vuelve a ser Villanelle y Eve está encantada por tener su arrogancia y sus burlas de vuelta. También tienen algo extraño con los baños.

Así que aquí están, en una ordinaria habitación de hotel, que huele a desinfectante y a vacío. Después de su conversación en el baño del tren, Villanelle se había mostrado más segura y en su línea. Arrogante y coqueta, pero sus toques eran desordenados y tímidos. Una mano que se posa en la suya brevemente, mientras esperan a que el tren se detenga, un roce de su cuerpo mientras están en un ascensor de camino a la habitación, todos demasiados casuales, pero igualmente convierten a Eve en una mezcla de temblores y suspiros.  
Comparten la habitación con Irina. Dos camas y un pequeño sofá que no parece nada cómodo, les dan la bienvenida. 

Después del almuerzo, Irina anuncia que va a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Villanelle, mientras tanto irá a recoger el pasaporte de Eve y a por el dinero.  
Eve no pregunta, está tan cansada que no rechista. Cuando regresa a la habitación de hotel sola, se desnuda lentamente y se mete en la ducha. El agua caliente cae golpeando sus músculos rígidos y cansados. Nota cierta humedad cuando pasa su mano por sus pliegues y gime recordando el motivo: su encuentro en el baño, su primer beso real… crudo y tan salvaje como ellas dos. Eve había fantaseado mucho con ese beso, y aunque lo había imaginado así, no pensó que sentiría tanto deseo, tanta energía contenida, fue como una explosión de dos cuerpos que se repelen y atraen al mismo tiempo. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, está frotando salvajemente su clítoris, imaginando que es la lengua de Villanelle, la misma lengua húmeda y larga que había bailado en su boca, horas antes. Se siente tan bien, que viene enseguida, un orgasmo liberador que la deja exhausta, con fuerza solo para dejarse caer sobre la cama, con el pelo aun húmedo y una camiseta larga y gris que le cubre hasta por encima de las rodillas. Se queda allí, respirando relajadamente y mirando al techo hasta que se duerme. 

Alguien abre la puerta, dos horas después, Eve se desvela y cuando abre los ojos la habitación está sumida en la oscuridad, es de noche. No le hace falta mirar para saber que la figura que se mueve por la habitación con temor a despertarla es Villanelle. Oye su respiración y la oye gemir cuando su pie golpea contra la pata del sofá. Eve sonríe y enciende la lampara de la mesilla. Villanelle jadea y la mira sorprendida con el pie levantado.  
\- No quería despertarte.- Dice encogiéndose con una sonrisa.  
\- Si no llego a encender la luz, habrías acabado con una pierna menos. - Se burla Eve con una sonrisita.  
Villanelle arquea las cejas y sonríe con arrogancia y Eve sabe que va a soltar una de sus bravuconerías.  
\- Ahora mismo me preocupa más perder una mano y sus “largos” dedos.- Su sonrisa se ensancha melosa y juguetona al ver el sonrojo en la cara de la morena.  
\- Uf… em...- Eve carraspea, mirando a un lado. Aprieta disimuladamente sus piernas y decide incorporarse un poco más. Villanelle ahora tiene una ceja arqueada.- ¿Irina todavía no ha vuelto?.- Pregunta Eve cambiando de tema.  
Villanelle tuerce los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, se da la vuelta para rebuscar en su maleta y chasquea la lengua.  
\- Seguro que está con algún chico o alguna chica, poniendo en práctica todo lo que le he enseñado.- Comenta con suficiencia sin volverse.  
\- Mientras no sea besar.- Villanelle se gira rápidamente y la mira con el ceño fruncido. Eve hace una mueca despreciativa. Villanelle finge estar herida, llevándose una mano al corazón.  
\- ¿Y cual de nuestros besos no te ha gustado?.- Pregunta Villanelle jugando con el neceser en sus manos.  
\- Bueno, tu beso de anoche fue patético.- Eve rememora.  
\- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuál de los dos?.- Villanelle se acerca a la cama peligrosamente mientras contonea sus caderas y se queda parada a los pies. Eve bufa.  
\- Ya sabes a cual me refiero.- Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
\- Estás siendo cruel conmigo.- Villanelle dice con indiferencia, luego mira a Eve y sonríe seductora. Sus manos comienzan a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, con lentitud mientras no aparta la vista de la mujer morena.  
\- ¿Qué haces?.- Eve sonríe incrédula.- Podría entrar Irina.- Advierte incomoda por el calor de sus mejillas y el tirón en su ingle.  
\- Irina y yo siempre estamos descalzas y desnudas en nuestra casa de Cuba, por la calor.- Ronronea, bajando la camisa por sus hombros.- Así que no creo que le importe.  
Eve se imagina allí, entrando indiscriminadamente en aquella familia como una intrusa y acostumbrándose a sus rutinas. Cuando enfoca su mirada de nuevo en Villanelle, observa que sus pantalones están saliendo por sus tobillos. Eve traga saliva ávidamente. Villanelle lleva bragas y sujetador de encaje negro. No cree ni por un momento que Villanelle se atreva a desvestirse completamente delante de ella, pero lo hace y consigue sorprenderla. Eve no puede contenerse y gatea sobre la cama para acercarse a los pies y poder ver mejor. El orgullo, la timidez, esas barreras han ido a la mierda. Nunca ha podido mirar la cicatriz de cerca.  
\- ¿Me quedo como vine al mundo y solo tienes ojos para la cicatriz?. - Villanelle parece molesta pero divertida. Eve, desde su posición más baja, sube la mirada y se topa de lleno con la carne blanca y suave de sus pechos. A esa distancia, es lo que puede ver. Entonces se aleja y es cuando puede distinguir su forma, ni demasiado grandes ni tan pequeños; el color de sus pezones, regordetes y erguidos; la carne blanca y tan suave que a Eve le hace la boca agua. No piensa cuando su mano se posiciona en la cintura de la joven. Como si estuviese moviendo su mano por un mapa, ella recorre su estomago plano, acaricia con sus dedos su ombligo, la cicatriz y termina demorándose en la piel debajo de su pechos.  
\- ¿Ahora ya no te da miedo de que Irina nos vea? Una cosa es verme desnuda y otra diferente es vernos follando.- Villanelle se hace la ofendida frente a la cara de estupor de Eve. - Te creía más responsable Eve, a fin de cuentas eres la anciana.  
Eve la empuja mientras tuerce la boca molesta. Sabe que solo intenta burlarse, porque parece encantarle. Se levanta, toma una minibotella del minibar y se sienta en el sofá pesadamente. Villanelle sonríe satisfecha.  
\- Voy a darme una ducha.- Dice con un tono más casual.- Procura no coger un pedo.- Le amonesta la rubia, como si Eve fuera famosa por ello.  
\- ¡Soy la anciana!.- Se queja Eve todavía molesta. - ¡Así que metete en tus asuntos!.  
\- Una anciana demente.- Villanelle asoma brevemente su cabeza por la puerta y sonríe sensualmente.- Y ruda.  
\- Oggg.- Eve toma uno de los cojines del sofá y entierra su cara en él. Tiene ganas de morder.

Quince minutos y tres minibotellas más después, Eve todavía quiere morder a Villanelle, pero también tiene hambre de comida y decide pedir que le suban la cena.  
\- Vill, voy a pedir que me traigan la cena, ¿quieres algo?.- Eve espera un respuesta que tarda en llegar, pero el ruido de la ducha ya ha cesado hace un rato y oye los pies de la mujer mas joven sobre las baldosas. Eve se levanta y se acerca a la puerta por si no la ha oído. -¿Villanelle?.- La llama con la cara pegada a la puerta.  
Eve aprieta su oído contra la madera pero de repente la puerta se abre y Eve pierda el equilibrio. Empuja a la joven y cae de bruces en el suelo mojado. Eve gruñe por el dolor de sus rodillas y codos.  
\- ¿¡Estás loca!?. No puedes abrir una puerta así… joder!.- Eve refunfuña molesta, mirando al frente. Tiene que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta de lo que tiene justo delante de sus ojos, a un metro escaso. Rizos pelirrojos en el monte de Venus… Eve transpira y se sofoca. Se ha puesto nerviosa porque tiene mucha calor y parece que el ambiente se caliente más por minutos. Se queda allí parada, sin saber que hacer, casi a cuatro patas, si no fuese porque había dejado caer su cadera contra el suelo.  
\- Me gusta que me llames Vill… me gusta mucho.- Villanelle sonríe contenta como una niña.- La verdad es que no tengo hambre.- Comenta tranquila. ¿Tu tienes hambre, Eve?.- Villanelle pregunta y ahora su rostro parece juguetón.  
\- Si.- Eve asiente apartando la mirada de su montículo y parpadeando varias veces sin poder mirar directamente a la rubia.  
\- ¿Sabes que pienso?.- Villanelle comenta con pasividad. - Creo que sigues siendo de las que toman y toman.- Villanelle sonríe diabólica. Se yergue como un gigante, delante de Eve y la pasa para cerrar la puerta, asegurándola con pestillo. Luego apoya su espalda sobre ella y eleva ligeramente una pierna. Eve la mira a los ojos y alterna mirando brevemente hacía abajo, pero esforzándose por no hacerlo.  
\- No sé a qué te refieres.- Eve se muestra temerosa y en cierto modo lo está. Villanelle es tan imprevisible que la asusta y la intimida a partes iguales.  
\- Creo que es mi hora de tomar, Eve. - Villanelle la llama con un dedo, de forma sensual y con una mirada tan penetrante, que Eve reacciona involuntariamente, gateando hasta que está tan cerca que puede oler sus fluidos.  
Eve se sienta sobre sus tobillos a la espera de la siguiente orden. Hay cierto miedo mezclado con adoración en su mirada perdida en la de Villanelle. Lo siguiente que siente son una manos que tiran de su cabeza sin que pueda pararse a asimilar lo que va a ocurrir. Su boca se estrella contra el coño de Villanelle y ella no duda ni una sola vez. Lame con suavidad, explora con fervor, aprende con inteligencia y practica con humildad. Las manos de Eve aprietan sus fornidos muslos y siente uñas que se clavan. Villanelle jadea y parece sorprendida, cuando después de dos o tres temblores incontrolados, tiene que gritar y gemir como si estuviera poseída. La sorpresa no desaparece durante todo el tiempo, le sorprende lo suave que es la lengua de Eve, lo caliente que se siente la situación. Hay un momento, breve como un rayo, en el que Villanelle ya no puede controlar en lo que piensa ni en sus acciones. Eve siente como las manos de la mujer más joven se entierran agrupando un puñado de rizos y tirando de una manera que a Eve le resulta dolorosamente placentera. Necesita verla, Eve quiere verla desde su posición, quiere ver cada gesto natural de su cara… pero también tiene su punto ver como los pechos de Villanelle saltan arriba y abajo, aunque no le permitan verla a ella. Villanelle está tan húmeda y tan demente, que en su frenesí por llegar al orgasmo, se golpea fuertemente contra la boca de Eve. La morena le sostiene las caderas, no quiere dañarla con los dientes. Villanelle se da cuenta mientras se resbala por la puerta y abre los ojos. Respira por la nariz con fuerza y mira a Eve como si fuese una presa. Eve no se ha detenido, pero ahora es más suave, lleva su propio ritmo y parece que sabe lo que hace y Villanelle vuelve a ser sorprendida por su habilidad. Suelta sus rizos confiada, y sus brazos se levantan por encima de su cabeza.  
\- Me gusta tenerte a mis pies, Eve.- Villanelle gime mientras la mira.- Y me gusta que me comas el coño… oh… dios… ¡me gusta mucho!.- Oh mierda voy a llegar y no puedo dejar de pensar… joder… no puedo dejar de pensar que no es la primera vez que estás con una mujer.- Suelta las palabras rápidamente y entre múltiples gemidos.- Y a pesar de que no puedo... evitar ponerme muy celosa, en este momento la imagen me pone… oh… me voy a correr… Eve!. - Villanelle se retuerce contra la madera, su espalda golpea la puerta tan fuerte que parece que vaya a salirse de sus goznes. Su cabeza gira a un lado y a otro y muerde su labio hasta que saca sangre. El orgasmo es bestial y es como una experiencia extrasensorial que Villanelle sabe que no podrá dejar de desear una y otra vez a partir de ahora.


	14. No es el final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve y Villanelle continúan en Lousiana, todavía hay ciertas barreras y muchas preguntas pendientes antes de que ellas dos puedan seguir adelante. Celos, pasión, un poco de descontrol por parte de Villanelle, muchas preguntas por parte de Eve...

Villanelle está tirada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y Eve descansa la cabeza sobre su hombro, sentada a su lado. La mano de la rubia viaja desde sus rizos hasta su espalda y lo hace de una manera lenta y reverente.  
\- ¿Pensaste alguna vez que terminaríamos así?.- Eve pregunta medio adormilada.  
\- Siempre indagando.- Villanelle murmura y tira de un rizo de Eve. La mujer mas mayor se queja y le pellizca en la cintura.- Auuu, eso duele.- Pero se ríe mientras hace un puchero.  
\- No hagas eso.- Eve le advierte, levantando su cabeza para mirar a Villanelle, que parece sorprendida.  
\- ¿El qué, esto?.- Repite el gesto con inocencia y sonríe al ver la cara de Eve sonrojarse.- ¿Te gusta?.- Villanelle pregunta con socarronería.  
\- Fue la primera vez.- Villanelle arquea una ceja y la mira confusa.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te llamé psicópata? Hiciste ese gesto y fue la primera vez que pensé en besarte.- Confiesa Eve con una sonrisa traviesa. Villanelle la mira contenta y curiosa.  
\- Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, nunca pensé que te tendría de esta manera.- Es el turno de Eve de sorprenderse. - No me mires así.  
\- ¿Quieres decir que nunca pensaste en nosotras haciendo esto?.- Eve parece deshojada.  
\- No me malinterpretes, imaginé muchísimas maneras de follarte pero jamás pensé que algún día estarías conmigo porque realmente quisieras.- Villanelle mira al frente melancólica.  
\- ¿En serio? Pero si… me di la vuelta, quise ir contigo y decirte que a pesar de todo te necesitaba.- Eve le dice alarmada.  
\- Oh, Eva, pero nunca imaginé que detrás de tu terquedad y tu insistencia por seguirme, pudiese haber otra cosa que admiración y obsesión.  
\- Pero si sucumbí a ti en todas las ocasiones, ¿crees que lo que hemos hecho estos días fue por obligación?.- Eva se incorpora más y la mira con temor, mientras apoya la mano en la barriga de Villanelle para estabilizarse. Villanelle se acomoda y evita mirarla.  
\- Supongo que sí, pensé que solo eras una hetero curiosa y morbosa.- Villanelle saca la lengua y la mira burlona, pero Eve ha notado que su voz es más gutural y hay un brillo familiar en sus ojos, como si fuera a romper en lagrimas.  
\- Dios, en realidad puedo entenderte. Yo misma negaba lo evidente.- Eve toma distancia y se recuesta sobre la puerta con la mirada perdida. Villanelle siente la ausencia de calor al instante y hay un temor irracional al abandono.- Nunca quise aceptar que nuestra relación pudiese implicar amor. Cuando me dijiste en Roma que me querías… me entró el pánico, miré al futuro y lo que vi me dio terror. - Eve nota como los ojos de Villanelle están fijos en ella y siente que bebe sus palabras como si estuviera sedienta. - En ese momento, puse pies en polvorosa, quise regresar a mi vida, tranquila y aburrida… pero ya nada era igual. Se sentía diferente y por más que intentaba, siempre permanecías en mi cabeza. Odiaba el hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en ti, odiaba el hecho de que algunas cosas me recordaran a ti y odiaba el hecho de recurrir a tu imagen cuando me masturbaba.- Villanelle sonríe complacida.- No es gracioso, tú me disparaste y me dejaste tirada desangrándome. - Villanelle chasquea la lengua con disgusto y deja de mirar a Eve. - Y en vez de aborrecerte, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que ya no me amabas, me habías disparado porque ya no era interesante para tí, era una cosa de la que podías prescindir. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es eso? Duele incluso más que cualquier disparo.- Villanelle toma su mano temblorosa y sin atrever a mirarla.  
\- Jamás… jamás me perdonaré por ello Eve. - Villanelle susurra.- Estaba tan enojada, perdí el control y no quería verte desaparecer. Fue en ese momento cuando entendí que eras mucho más especial que yo y que no eramos iguales, porque yo nunca estaría a tu altura y tu nunca podrías amarme. Te odie por ello y te disparé. Pero luego me di cuenta de que el sentimiento de amor era más fuerte, no era ningún capricho. En el aeropuerto, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido y recrear la imagen de ti misma tirada en el suelo bajo un charco de sangre.- Villanelle rechina los dientes.- No sé cuantas veces quise volver… pero realmente creí que había sido un disparo certero.  
\- Ah, y ¿luego fue cuando conociste a tu futura esposa?.- Eve pregunta con cierto dolor.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Villanelle achica sus ojos mientras se atreve a mirarla. Eve arquea una ceja.- Oh, Irina, claro…  
\- Ha seguido contándome algunas cosas cuando estábamos a solas.- Eve sonríe falsamente mientras aclara.- ¿Cómo la conociste?.- Eve indaga con un tono afilado. Villanelle suspira y mira hacia el techo.  
\- En el aeropuerto.- Dice encogiéndose con fingida indiferencia.- Llevaba unos zapatos preciosos.  
\- ¿En serio? No tardaste mucho en volver a enamorarte, al parecer. - Eve reclama, aunque intenta esconder su enojo. - No puedo creer que te fijaras en sus zapatos. La gente normal se fija en los ojos, la boca, el pelo…  
\- Yo me fijé en tu pelo.- Comenta de forma casual mientras alarga su mano derecha y agarra unos cuantos de rizos, complacida con el tacto. - Pero lo que buscaba en ese momento era dinero… y María tenía bastante. - Villanelle sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- ¿Así que se llama María?.- Eve pregunta mordiéndose la lengua. - ¿Y qué pasó con María?.- Pronuncia su nombre con cierto desdén y abraza sus rodillas, como si quisiera protegerse del dolor que le supone hablar de ella.  
\- Oh, bueno...- Villanelle suelta una carcajada psicópata, que hace que Eve pegue un salto y la mire.- Dasha interrumpió en la celebración y la última vez que la vi, había intentado matarme, así que me lancé a por ella como una fiera.  
\- ¿Y qué hizo María?.  
\- No sabes como son las mujeres italianas cuando se enfadan, Dasha y yo tuvimos que salir de allí antes de que nos disparase con la pistola de cartucho de su padre.- Villanelle niega indignada. Eve suelta una carcajada mientras libera sus rodillas. - En teoría, ella y yo nunca nos casamos, porque mi identidad era falsa. - Finaliza la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros.  
Eve la está mirando con hambre y cuando la mujer mas joven la mira de vuelta, se lanza para besarla con pasión. Es su segundo beso de verdad y si todos van a ser así de destructivos y descontrolados, Eve ruega por vivir muchos años a su lado.  
Se separan cuando oyen que la puerta principal se abre. Villanelle recuerda a Irina y se levanta con cierto disgusto. Luego ayuda a Eve a incorporarse.  
\- Gracias.- Eve se para junto al lavabo y enjuaga su cara y sus manos que todavía huelen a sexo.  
\- Hay que ayudar a nuestros mayores.- Villanelle se burla y abre la puerta del baño, ya con una toalla atada alrededor de su cuerpo. La mirada de Eve alcanza a fulminar la puerta abierta del baño y gruñe, para luego sonreír como una tonta frente al espejo.  
\- ¿He interrumpido algo?.- Irina pregunta a Villanelle, sentada sobre el sofá con inocencia fingida. Villanelle sonríe con sadismo, mientras se viste con naturalidad delante de la joven.  
\- ¿A que huelo?.- Villanelle, ya con una camiseta sin mangas, se acerca a Irina para que pueda olerla. Eve abre los ojos con pánico y siente que sus cachetes arden cuando sale por la puerta y observa la escena.  
\- A sexo, claramente.- Irina tuerce los ojos con aburrimiento y suficiencia.  
\- Entonces, claramente, has interrumpido algo.- Villanelle finaliza, alternando una mirada enojada con un pellizco en el brazo de la adolescente.  
\- Auuu, odio que hagas eso.- Irina se queja mientras acaricia la piel dolorida.  
\- Eres una bruta.- Eve interrumpe, regañando con la mirada a Villanelle, mientras toma asiento, en el sofá, no demasiado cerca de Irina, por temor a que la huela también.  
\- Ella se lo busca, por ser una sabelotodo.- Villanelle refunfuña.

Cenan y juegan a un tonto juego de cartas después. El juego consiste en hacer diferentes gestos graciosos o decir algo ridículo cuando salen determinadas cartas y si alguien se olvida de hacerlo, se come las cartas en juego. Las risas son sonoras y genuinas, incluidas las de Villanelle, que parece disfrutar especialmente de hacer rabiar a Eve. Cada vez que gana, que es casi siempre, se mofa y se pavonea sin vergüenza.  
Cuando Eve se mete entre las sabanas, un par de horas más tarde, siente por primera vez el significado de felicidad. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando nota el colchón que cede a su lado y hay un ligero murmullo de sabanas al ser retiradas. Eve se da la vuelta con pánico.  
\- ¿Qué…?- Villanelle le hace un gesto para que guarde silencio y señala a Irina, que ya está roncando ligeramente en la otra cama. - Pensé que dormirías en el sofá o con ella.- Eve susurra, apoyada en su lado izquierdo.  
\- No pienso dormir con Irina, pega patadas y a veces ronca muy fuerte y no sé si será por que es rusa, pero tiene los pies helados. - Susurra Villanelle mientras se acomoda sobre su lado derecho para poder mirar a Eve.  
\- Entonces, dormiré yo con ella.- Eve hace el intento de incorporarse, pero Villanelle la empuja por el hombro para mantenerla allí.  
\- No seas tonta, vas a despertarla y además, ¿no entiendo por qué te molesta dormir conmigo?.- Villanelle pregunta dolida y Eve se da cuenta de que realmente lo está.  
\- Joder, ¿recuerdas los que acaba de ocurrir hace unas horas en el baño?.- Eve pregunta con sarcasmo.  
\- ¿Insinuás que no puedo controlarme? ¿O eres tu la que no puede controlarse?.- La rubia la mira arrogante y arquea una ceja.  
\- Ambas.- Eve le sonríe cómplice.  
\- Te prometo que lo intentaré.- Villanelle dice juguetona. - No voy a tocarte, no voy a mirarte...- Su determinación parece muy débil.  
\- Bien, vale.- Eve dice comprensiva y se relaja, acercándose y acomodándose entre los brazos de una Villanelle sorprendida.  
\- Entonces, ¿yo no puedo tocarte pero tu a mi sí?.- Pregunta con cierto tono indignado.  
\- Oh, dios, es solo un abrazo, aprende a lidiar con ello.- Eve susurra exasperada y toma un poco de distancia, de modo que ahora sus caras están relativamente cercas. Cierra los ojos, porque si los mantiene abiertos, lo único que querrá hacer será besar a Villanelle.  
\- Tengo una pregunta.- El tono de Villanelle es desconocido para Eve, no sabe que hay detrás de él. Sin abrir los ojos, suspira resignada.- Yo he respondido todas tus preguntas.- Villanelle susurra enojada.  
\- Vale, dime.  
\- ¿Has estado con otras mujeres?.- Villanelle suelta atropelladamente después de un silencio largo. La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Eve, que se remueve incomoda y abre los ojos. Se aleja un poco más porque el aliento de Villanelle y sus labios no permiten que se concentre.  
\- Sí.- Eve responde secamente y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Oye que Villanelle respira fuerte y luego se da la vuelta con rudeza, tirando de las sábanas con fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente, Eve frunce el ceño molesta por la luz que entra por la ventana. Ella abre los ojos mientras sonríe, pero se encuentra con los de Villanelle a escasos centímetros, rojos y cansados. Eve se preocupa. Parece que Villanelle tiene un gesto colérico en su cara.  
\- Tienes mala cara, parece que no has dormido nada. Tal vez estás enferma.- Comenta llevando su mano a su frente de forma casual. Villanelle gime con el contacto, pero su mirada sigue llena de oscuridad.  
\- Me duele más abajo.- Villanelle gruñe mientras toma con rudeza la mano de Eve y la mantiene en alto unos segundos. Sus miradas se desafían, antes de bajarla y posicionarla en su entrepierna. - Aquí.- Villanelle aprieta la mano de Eve contra el pantalón de pijama y exhala sin dejar de mirar a Eve con hambre.  
\- ¿Es aquí?.- La voz de Eve tiembla en un susurro, mientras su respiración de acelera y se sorprende de lo excitada que está ya. Sus dedos frotan una macha húmeda a través del pantalón de la joven.  
\- Espera, deja...- Villanelle se baja los pantalones y las bragas, tirando de forma desordenada y rápida de ellos y dejándolos a la altura de sus rodillas.  
Eve mira un momento hacia la cama de Irina, sigue roncando y parece tener un sueño profundo, pero el hecho de hacer esto, así, como si fuesen dos crías, entre susurros y con temor a ser descubiertas, la excita aun más y contiene un gemido cuando sus dedos hacen contacto con la humedad. Siguen mirándose como cómplices de un mismo delito.  
Eve acaricia su clítoris y baja para esparcir la humedad a través de los pliegues. El sonido de los fluidos, hacen que ambas contengan el aliento con temor.  
\- Sigue, todavía me duele.- Villanelle susurra sobre sus labios.  
\- Estás muy húmeda.- Eve comenta sorprendida.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?.  
\- En ti, con otras mujeres.- Villanelle suelta con enojo y la voz rasposa.  
\- ¿Te pone cachonda imaginarme con otras mujeres?.- Eve pregunta incrédula.  
\- No, lo odio… me entran ganas de buscar a esas mujeres y matarlas.- La mirada de Villanelle es oscura y su voz sisea, y Eve sabe que es sincera. - Es este maldito sentimiento de desazón, se acumula aquí y hace que quiera poseerte de una manera que me asusta.- Eve la mira con un deseo fiero tras oír su confesión y la penetra suavemente con dos dedos, arrancando un lastimero gemido de labios de la rubia.  
Hay un ruido que las alarma por breves segundos, haciendo que paren al instante. Irina murmura algo entre sueños y se da la vuelta para seguir roncando.  
Ambas mujeres se vuelven a mirar, sonríen levemente y Eve continúa trabajando en su coño. La penetra lentamente, y entra y sale con delicadeza. La cara de Villanelle tiembla, sus labios se contraen y su nariz respira con fuerza. Su mirada es penetrante y oscura y por un momento, Eve siente miedo. Como si Villanelle lo hubiese notado, se a cerca y posa su mejilla contra la de Eve. Aparta el pelo de Eve con su mano derecha y acerca su boca a la oreja de la morena.  
\- Creo que tu también sufres.- Villanelle le susurra con mucha sensualidad. Su voz está cargada de deseo cuando baja la mano desde su hombro, roza ligeramente su pecho y el estomago y se introduce sin pedir permiso en las bragas de Eve, quien gime fuerte tomada por sorpresa. Villanelle abre los ojos con pánico y le tapa la boca, retirando la mano de su entrepierna. Eve siente su propia humedad sobre sus labios y lame la mano instintivamente, como un animal en celo. Se miran y Villanelle abre la boca y respira más fuerte, mientras Eve pasea su lengua entre la yema de sus dedos. Villanelle se queda un rato acariciando los labios regordetes de Eve mientras lame los suyos. Parece cargada de una tensión poderosa y peligrosa, tiene la mirada perdida. Eve lo siente, como cuando los huesos sienten la lluvia.

Villanelle se aleja, asustada y carraspeando. Se levanta de la cama y se sube los pantalones incomoda y avergonzada, ante la mirada de decepción y confusión de Eve.  
\- Soy como Eduard Cullen.- Villanelle abre los ojos como si hubiese tenido una revelación, mientras susurra pensativa las palabras.  
\- ¿Quién?.- Eve la mira con el ceño fruncido y un poco enojada.  
\- El vampiro… que se enamora de una chica y teme hacerle daño cuando tienen sexo.- Villanelle le susurra exasperada y decepcionada de que Eve no conozca el personaje. - No puedo creer que no la hayas visto.  
\- Vale, no la he visto, pero creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.- Eve sonríe aliviada. - Ve a darte una ducha fría, pediré el desayuno.- Dice resignada pero contenta. Es importante para ella que Villanelle sepa controlarse, porque significa que le importan los demás. 

Al final se va alargar un poco más. Sorry.


	15. Cuba!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve y Villanelle consiguen llegar finalmente a Cuba sin altercados... al menos hasta que llegan a la isla.

Eve está muy acalorada y muy cansada cuando se suben al avión. Están las dos sentadas juntas, Irina está unas cuantas filas más atrás.   
Eve se siente como en una lata de sardinas, agarrotada, sudorosa e incomoda. Cuando el avión despega, no puede evitar agarrar la mano de Villanelle con cierto nerviosismo. Se ha subido muchas veces y siempre le han dado terror el despegue y el aterrizaje.   
\- Eve, ¿estas fingiendo estar asustada para cogerme de la mano?.- Villanelle le susurra al oído. Eve suelta su mano y se aleja de ella, exasperada.  
\- No estaba fingiendo… siempre tomaba la mano de Michael cuando íbamos de viaje en avión… supongo que es algo instintivo.- Justifica con la mirada baja. Villanelle hace una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre del senador. Eve no se da cuenta y continúa.- Además, si quisiera coger tu mano, la cogería y ya está.- Villanelle abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Mira al frente pensativa y luego asiente como para sí misma.  
\- Entonces ¿si yo quisiera cogerte de la mano, solo tengo que hacerlo y ya está?.- Villanelle recapacita y toma la mano de Eve casualmente. Eve abre la boca y la cierra. Se ha quedado sin argumento para rebatir. Villanelle acaricia su mano con el pulgar y la mira con dulzura. Eve suspira, se recuesta contra el respaldo de su asiento y cierra los ojos, embargada por el suave toque. Villanelle arrastra la manga hasta el codo de Eve y pasea sus dedos desde la palma hasta el antebrazo, acariciando la suave piel.  
\- Eso se siente muy bien.- Eve murmura con voz débil.- Mmmm.- Eve maúlla abriendo sus ojos y enfocándolos en los de Villanelle.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de Michael?.- Villanelle pregunta de repente.   
\- ¿Qué pasa con él?.- Eve entorna los ojos un tanto molesta porque no le apetece hablar de él. A una parte de ella, le duele profundamente haberlo traicionado de esta manera, pero cómo iba a explicárselo a Villanelle.   
\- ¿Qué sientes por él? Bueno... ibas a casarte con ese hombre, digo yo que algún sentimiento tendrías.- Dice Villanelle simulando no darle mucha importancia.   
\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora.- Eve murmura y cierra los ojos, volviendo a concentrarse en las caricias de la rubia. Villanelle frunce el ceño, hay cierta preocupación. Su mano ahora toma la de Eve y la lleva a sus labios, besándola con suavidad y dedicación, sin dejar de observar su reacción. Eve abre los ojos expectantes. El gesto es dulce pero también es sensual. Eve siente que sus pulsaciones se aceleran y su mirada estudia los labios de Villanelle.   
\- No me mires así.- Villanelle le advierte, apretando sus labios y mirando los de Eve inconscientemente. La morena sonríe complacida y se lanza a besar a la mujer rubia. Pero es un beso suave. Los labios se posan y se acarician, sin llegar a apretar. Eve tira del labio inferior de Villanelle y lo saborea con lentitud, luego tantea con sus dientes y muerde. La rubia gime… empuja a Eve con suavidad y se remueve en el asiento, intentando levantarse, sin recordar que aun tiene el cinturón de seguridad atado. Ella lo mira con los ojos llenos de pánico cuando no logra quitárselo.  
\- ¡Mierda!, es que no puedo.- Villanelle murmura para sí misma, frotando su nuca con cierta timidez y tirando de la correa. - ¡Irina!.- Villanelle logra quitarse el cinturón y se incorpora. Grita como una posesa.- ¡Ven aquí, tienes que cambiarme el sitio!.  
Eve solo puede soltar una sonora carcajada, mientras tapa su rostro avergonzada por las miradas enojadas de las azafatas. Ella se encoge de hombros resignada. 

Unas tres horas más tarde, Villanelle coge su mano para tirar de ella como si fuese una niña pequeña, llena de felicidad. Cuando al fin salen del aeropuerto, Villaelle señala con ambos brazos a su alrededor.   
\- ¡Cubaaaa!.- Grita pletórica.- Eh, ehhh.- Señala las innumerables palmeras a lo largo de la avenida, empujando con las caderas a Eve. Ésta pone los ojos en blanco sin mucho interés.  
\- Palmeras… no es gran cosa.- Eve murmura fingiendo aburrimiento.  
\- Estás arruinando el momento.- Villanelle la mira enojada.  
\- ¡Papá!.- Irina grita sonriendo. Eve sigue su mirada y se encuentra con Konstantin Vasiliev, mucho más esbelto y apoyado en un cadillac azul cielo despreocupadamente.  
Cuando están junto al coche y Konstantin termina de abrazar a su adolescente hija, sacude la cabeza para saludar a Eve con una sonrisa leve y frunce el ceño cuando mira más a lo lejos. Villanelle está aun parada en la acera, con aire tímido e infantil. Algo hace que se mantenga a una distancia prudencial.   
\- Villanelle, vamos.- Eve la llama preocupada por su extraña actitud. La joven salta cuando oye que Eve la llama y luego da pasos lentos y tímidos hasta que se para frente a Konstantin.  
\- Ven aquí.- Konstantin sonríe y abre sus brazos. Villanelle sonríe confiada y luego se lanza a sus brazos como una niña pequeña.- Estoy muy aliviado de teneros aquí, pero… - Konstantin de repente le da un puñetazo en el estomago, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle perder el aliento. - Debería colgarte de los pulgares… dita sea, ¿cómo se te ocurre llevártela?.- Le recrimina molesto.  
\- ¡Me apuntó con una pistola!.- Villanelle se defiende como una niña a la que su padre está regañando, mientras señala a la más joven.  
\- ¡Irina!.- Konstantin se dirige a la joven con furia.  
\- Espera papá, en la barriga noooo.- Otro puñetazo sacude a Irina.- ¡Joder papá… ya te vale!.- Irina murmura resignada, frotándose la zona.- Si al final somos estériles, será por tu culpa.  
Villanelle se incorpora con cara de psicópata y golpea a Kontantin en el hombro con su dedo para llamar su atención. Cuando el hombre se da la vuelta, Villanelle le da un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. La lucha continúa, con ambos intentando echarse mano e Irina lidiando entre ellos.  
Mientras tanto, Eve agarra su maleta con fuerza contra ella y parpadea sin dar crédito. ¿Es esta su nueva vida? ¿Con este trío de locos? ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?   
\- ¡Basta!.- Eve grita una sola vez y ellos se detienen al instante. Al menos parecen estar domesticados.- Parecéis una tribu de salvajes. - Eve regaña molesta y avergonzada.

Media hora más tarde, Konstantin conduce, mientras habla animadamente con Irina que está sentada junto a él en el sedán descapotable. Eve sonríe abiertamente, con el sol del mediodía sobre su cara y el viento arrastrando su pelo. Se siente feliz como una niña probando un sabor nuevo de helado. Villanelle, en cambio, sigue enfurruñada en su sitio, con los brazos cruzados y casi escondida en su asiento. Eve atenúa su sonrisa mientras la observa. No sabe por qué lo hace, pero necesita que ella disfrute, que comparta su felicidad, así que tira de su camisa para acercarla a ella y le da un beso apretado en la mejilla. Villanelle primero es arisca y refunfuña algo mientras se frota la zona del beso y mira con molestia a Eve. La morena quiere decirle que deje de estar enfadada, cuando Konstantin la interrumpe.   
\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- La mirada de Konstantin se vuelve para observar directamente a Villanelle. Irina sonríe como si supiera de qué está hablando.  
\- ¿Una sorpresa?.- Villanelle parece que ha dejado todo su enfado atrás y ahora se agarra al asiento de Irina para impulsarse y mirar con ilusión al hombre. A Eve, esta reacción le resulta muy desconcertante. - Dime que es.- Villanelle zarandea el asiento de Irina, siendo molesta e irritando a la más joven.  
\- ¡Paraaaa!.- Irina y Konstantin gritan al mismo tiempo.  
\- Siempre eres tan impaciente.- Konstantin murmura poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
\- Doy fe.- Eve añade irreverente.  
\- Ahora lo verás… ya estamos cerca.- Konstantin sonríe con misterio, intentando aplacar a la rubia.

Cinco minutos más, pasa Villanelle zarandeando el asiento de Irina con nerviosismo y alternando miradas hacia Eve, quien la sigue con entusiasmo. Konstantin exclama que han llegado. Hay una ligera confusión en el rostro de Villanelle cuando el coche se detiene frente a una verja. Hay un muchacho que se apresura a abrir la puerta y saluda con inocencia y gracia.   
\- Buenos días, Señor Constantino.- Dice amable. Villanelle suelta una carcajada burlona por la forma en la que se ha referido a él.   
\- Buenos días, Pedro. ¿Todo bien?.- Konstantin no parece molesto.  
\- Oh, sí, todo está como usted pidió. - Dice acercándose a la ventanilla. Pedro se quita el sombrero avergonzado y sonríe a las mujeres. - ¿Son ellas?.- Pregunta deteniéndose en admirar a Villanelle más tiempo de lo recomendado. Ella le devuelve una mirada de indiferencia. - Es un placer, señoras Polaskova.- El joven agacha la cabeza con cortesía, alternando su mirada entre una mujer y otra.   
\- ¿Polas…?.- Eve repite a medias, quedándose pensativa.  
\- Bueno, Pedro, si eres tan amable cierra la verja. - Konstantin le ruega y avanza con el coche a través de un sendero de tierra, a cuyos lados se alzan enormes y exuberantes palmeras.  
\- ¿Cómo nos ha llamado?.- Eve pregunta extrañada.  
\- Polaskova.- Contesta Villanelle.  
\- Ohh, sí, es divertido. Polastri y Astankova resultó en Polaskova. Fue idea mía, ¿verdad pa?.- Irina comenta ilusionada.  
\- ¿Pero, Señoras Polaskova?. ¿Por qué señoras?.- Su pregunta hace que Villanelle eleve los ojos al cielo.  
\- Madre e hija.- Dice la rubia, interrumpiendo la explicación que tenía preparada Konstantin. Villanelle sonríe sin mirar a Eve, pero sabe que no le va a gustar.  
\- ¿Quéeeeee?.- Eve casi chilla.- ¿Madre e hija? eso es tan ridículo… ¿de quien fue esa idea?.- Reclama con mirada acusadora.  
\- Bueno, no lo es tanto, puedo ser adoptada.- Villanelle sigue irritando a Eve porque parece haber redescubierto lo divertido y fácil que es.  
Mientras Eve despotrica contra los tres, Konstantin detiene el coche. Villanelle la está ignorando ahora y su mirada se concentra en el exterior. Parece tan complacida y sorprendida, que Eve vuelve los ojos en la misma dirección. Ella no contiene una exclamación maravillada cuando ve una casa de dos plantas, no demasiado grande, pero es indudablemente encantadora. Pintada de azul mar, con balaustrada y porche. Hay hamacas colgantes y mucha vegetación, decorando la entrada.   
\- ¿Es aquí donde vivís?.- Eve pregunta una vez que todos han bajado del coche. Villanelle corre en dirección a la casa, dejando a Eve perpleja. Ella empieza a recorrer los alrededores como una niña pequeña, seguida de Irina.- ¿Alguien puede explicarme algo?.- Eve gime quejumbrosa, mientras mira a Konstantin, parados junto al coche.  
\- Bueno, Eve, estas son vuestros nuevas identificaciones.- El hombre le alarga un sobre marrón y grande.- A partir de ahora, os llamareis Nelle Polaskova y Sun Polaskova. Casadas hace un par de años. Los pormenores de cómo os conocisteis es cosa vuestra.  
\- ¿Casadas?.- Eve pregunta aliviada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, al comprobar que Villanelle se acerca hasta donde ellos se encuentran.  
\- Yo os recomiendo un cambio de look, tal vez alisar tu pelo, cortarlo.- Konstantin encoge los hombros, señalando los rizos de la morena.  
\- De eso nada.- Villanelle que ha escuchado su sugerencia, se para cerca de Eve con el ceño fruncido, admirando su pelo.  
\- Bueno, eso lo decidiré yo, ¿no?.- Eve que aun está molesta por la broma de antes, decide devolvérsela. Villanelle aprieta los labios y se contiene.- Supongo que puedo cortarlo.- Eve le comenta al ruso con una sonrisa despreocupada. Villanelle ensancha sus fosas nasales y palidece.  
\- Pero… tus rizos…- Villanelle acaricia un puñado de rizos y suspira, resignada. Luego arrastra a Konstantin lejos de Irina y Eve y ellos hablan durante lo que parece una eternidad.  
\- Oye… lo de esa mujer… Martha...- Irina comenta sin venir a cuento.- Creo que debo contártelo.  
Eve sabe de quién habla, pero no entiende a dónde quiere llegar.   
\- ¿Contarme el qué?.- Eve no puede evitar que el recuerdo de la mujer sea como veneno en su organismo.  
\- No follaron.- Irina sonríe cuando la morena no puede evitar el soplido de alivio.- Martha lo intentó, pero Villanelle la echó de su habitación.  
\- Pero ella… dijo que habían follado.- Eve parece confusa.  
\- Bueno, estaba muy celosa y quería olvidarte, y joderte, en más de un sentido.- Irina recapacita.-Villanelle no es capaz de lidiar con algunos sentimientos y el de los celos, créeme cuando te digo que pierde la razón.  
\- ¿Entonces no estuvo con ella?...Será hija de perra.- Eve murmura entre dientes, pero sin poder evitar que se escapara una sonrisa de alegría mientras observa a Villanelle, que parece discutir ahora con Konstantin. - ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿Por qué discuten?.- Eve pregunta extrañada.  
\- Ni idea, pero Villanelle no está realmente enfadada, ni él… ya has podido ver lo que ocurre cuando están enfadados de verdad.- Irina sonríe divertida mientras se encoge de hombros.  
\- Oh, sí.- Eve asiente, posando sus ojos en la espalda de la rubia. Ella se sonroja cuando Villanelle se vuelve, como si notara que estaba siendo observada, y le dedica un breve guiño.

Eve esta sentada junto a Irina en una de las hamacas. La dos se balancean mientras Konstantin parece dar algunas indicaciones a Villanelle. Luego ellos se acercan y Eve se levanta rauda.   
\- Bueno, vamonos, Irina, imagino que estarás deseando ver a tu hermano.  
\- Puff… si no hay más remedio.- Irina bufa simulando estar amargada. Su padre la toma de la nuca y la arrastra.  
\- Espero que la disfrutéis. Nos vemos el viernes que viene.- Konstantin dice, dirigiéndose al coche.

Eve y Villanelle se quedan allí, en el porche, manteniendo una distancia prudencial, mientras ven partir el sedan azul, dejando detrás una estela de polvo. Eve piensa que al fin están solas… solas con sus sentimientos y ni siquiera son capaces de mirarse.


	16. Villanelle es Oksana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- Villanelle parece incrédula realmente. - Sé como eres, conozco tus malos hábitos y los buenos, tus manías, tu terquedad.  
> \- Lo siento, pero no puedo decir lo mismo.- Eve responde con aplomo.- Conozco tus asesinatos al dedillo, conozco a la asesina, pero no sé nada de ti a parte de que te gusta la ropa cara, que eres arrogante y que tienes una fijación con las mujeres mayores, morenas y de rizos. - Villanelle niega con un sonrisa todavía incrédula. - Sigues siendo un misterio para mí y eso me encanta, pero me aterra al mismo tiempo.  
> \- Tal vez yo no sea lo que tu esperas, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?.- Villanelle pregunta sombría.- En realidad sabes lo necesario.- Continúa tensa.   
> \- ¿Sí?.- Eve cruza sus brazos molesta.- ¿Qué hay de tu familia?.

Eve mira la casa y se siente confundida. Se cuestiona por qué están aquí, qué es lo que Villanelle y Konstantin debatían tan acaloradamente.   
Se vuelve para observar a la mujer más joven, pero ésta parece demasiado intimidada. Eve carraspea y obtiene una mirada blandengue de Villanelle. La morena sabe que hay algo en la atmósfera que no termina de ser respirable, algo que hace que Villanelle esté de nuevo distante. La mujer más joven parece darse cuenta de ello y le da la mano a Eve.   
\- Es extraño que aun no hayas hecho ninguna pregunta. Todo un récord.- Comenta con burla.  
\- Es que no sé qué debo preguntar… o tal vez es que tengo tantas preguntas que no sé por cuál empezar.- responde Eve.  
\- Creo que lo segundo se acerca más.- Villanelle dice con una sonrisa presumida.- Y te prometo que intentaré responderlas todas, pero antes...- Villanelle se acerca a ella y la carga en brazos tomando a Eve por sorpresa.  
\- ¿Qué haces? Bájame.- Eve exige confundida.  
\- Intento hacer algo romántico.- Villanelle la mira con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa galante.- ¿No es esto lo que se hace?.- Pregunta con genuina inocencia.  
\- Pero no nos hemos casado.- Eve parece incomodidad, pero la situación le parece cómica.  
\- Bueno… supongo que eso es porque aun no me lo has pedido.- Villanelle se dirige hacia la puerta principal, sin dejar de sostener a Eve a pesar de que se resiste un poco.  
\- Ni pienso hacerlo.- Eve responde con acritud.  
Villanelle se detiene y la mira con gesto disgustado.   
\- ¿Por qué no?.- Pregunta la rubia.  
\- Porque… porque… - Eve no encuentra las palabras, porque en realidad no sabe el motivo para no casarse con Villanelle. - Es pronto.- responde finalmente.  
\- ¿Pronto?.- Villanelle pregunta con sarcasmo.- Hace 5 años que nos conocemos, no creo que sea pronto.- Luego retoma el camino y se detiene junto a la puerta para abrirla, no sin esfuerzo.  
Una vez que han pasado la puerta, Villanelle se detiene y la deja caer al suelo, mientras mira a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido, entre sorprendida y asqueada.  
\- ¡Oye!.- Eve se queja desde el suelo, pero Villanelle la ignora y se mueve por la estancia con cierta irritación.  
Cuando Eve se incorpora, frotándose las nalgas con las manos, se da cuenta de lo que motiva el enfado de la rubia. La casa es un verdadero desastre. Paredes con el papel rasgado o apulgarado, techos llenos de telarañas y ventanas que crujen. La decoración es mínima, muebles antiguos y apolillados, algunas cortinas desgarradas y sillas de mimbre que parecen verdaderamente incomodas.   
\- ¡Pero qué mierda!.- Villanelle gime, golpeando su frente.- Esto es un asco. Le dije a Konstantin que adoraba este rancho, pero… nunca lo visité por dentro. Supongo que esta es su venganza por llevarme a Irina a Connecticut.- Eve parpadea sin comprender.- Me la regaló.- Villanelle explica.- Bueno, es un regalo para ambas… nuestro nuevo y asqueroso hogar.- Villanelle sonríe embarazosamente.   
\- Bueno, siempre podemos mejorarla, ¿no?.- Eve le sonríe intentado tranquilizarla. - Creo que además puede ser divertido y tendremos tiempo para pensar mientras lo hacemos.  
Las palabras de Eve sacan a la mujer más joven de su miseria, pero está confundida.  
\- ¿Para pensar?.- Villanelle está seria.- ¿Pensar en qué?.- Se acerca a Eve con pánico en la mirada.  
\- Bueno, pensar en nuestro futuro, juntas.- Villanelle frunce el ceño sin comprender.- Quiero decir, realmente no hemos convivido juntas, tal vez… no sea lo que tu esperas.- Eve se encoge de hombros insegura.- He decidido venir contigo y quiero esto, pero nunca hemos estado juntas tanto tiempo, puede que acabemos odiándonos o algo peor.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- Villanelle parece incrédula realmente. - Sé como eres, conozco tus malos hábitos y los buenos, tus manías, tu terquedad.  
\- Lo siento, pero no puedo decir lo mismo.- Eve responde con aplomo.- Conozco tus asesinatos al dedillo, conozco a la asesina, pero no sé nada de ti a parte de que te gusta la ropa cara, que eres arrogante y que tienes una fijación con las mujeres mayores, morenas y de rizos. - Villanelle niega con un sonrisa todavía incrédula. - Sigues siendo un misterio para mí y eso me encanta, pero me aterra al mismo tiempo.  
\- Tal vez yo no sea lo que tu esperas, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?.- Villanelle pregunta sombría.- En realidad sabes lo necesario.- Continúa tensa.   
\- ¿Sí?.- Eve cruza sus brazos molesta.- ¿Qué hay de tu familia?.  
Eve se queda en silencio, a la espera. Sus ojos enfocan los ojos oscuros de Villanelle y siente un escalofrío. Esa mirada oscura se parece mucho a la de Roma, antes de que le disparase.   
\- Creo que deberías marcharte.- Villanelle le dice secamente, luego no espera ninguna respuesta, simplemente se da la vuelta y se dirige a uno de los pasillos.- Llamaré a Konstantin para que te recoja y puedes quedarte con él.  
\- Espera.- Eve alarga su mano, pero Villanelle ya ha desaparecido por uno de los pasillos.- ¡Ves lo que quiero decir!. ¿Así es cómo siempre va a ser?.- Eve la sigue y la busca por la casa enojada.   
Cuando Eve la encuentra, ya está hablando por teléfono con Konstantin, pero lo hace en su propio idioma, así que Eve no puede entender nada de lo que dice. Tampoco puede verle la cara, porque está de espaldas a la puerta, pero Eve puede decir que está tranquila y bastante compuesta, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Habla en su idioma, pero Eve puede notar el hastío en su voz.   
La conversación finaliza cinco minutos después con Villanelle pronunciando una palabra que Eve si entiende perfectamente: un rotundo y airado “niet” sale de los labios de la rubia, que en ese punto parece irritada y cansada.   
\- Konstantin vendrá por ti en una media hora.- Villanelle dice con la mandíbula tensa mientras la mira con rabia.  
\- Villanelle, no quiero irme, tenemos que hablar.- Eve ruega con la voz temblorosa.  
\- Es mejor que te marches, mejor para las dos.- Villanelle rechina sus dientes mientras silba las palabras con aspereza.  
\- ¿Y ya está?.- Eve se frota la frente exasperada.- Te hablo de todo esto porque soy mayor que tu, tengo más experiencia con las relaciones de pareja y soy más prudente, sin duda. ¿Y tu simplemente te enfadas?. ¿La primera pregunta que te hago y respondes echándome?.  
\- No te estoy echando.- Villanelle responde con las fosas nasales ensanchadas y la mirada oscura y penetrante, contenida.  
\- ¡Y una mierda que no!.- Eve responde indignada. - ¿Sabes que te digo? Que espero que… esta mierda de casa se te caiga encima porque eres tan mierda como ella.- Eve sale bruscamente de la habitación, tomando aire fuertemente e intentando sofocar los gemidos de dolor que se acumulan en su garganta, uno tras otro, hasta que le queman.

La morena, no puede creer que lo haya dejado todo, para que ahora Villanelle se deshaga de ella de esta manera. Duele, duele y la enfurece. Ni siquiera espera a que Villanelle vaya a su encuentro, toma su maleta y abre la puerta tirando con fiereza de ella, sale al exterior, pero no calcula bien los escalones y cae desde una altura considerable, golpeándose la frente con el suelo. Hay un dolor punzante en su frente y en su labio cuando se incorpora confusa. Pero no llora por eso, llora porque la abruma la sensación de abandono y desinterés. Villanelle tiene que haberla escuchado pero no ha salido a su encuentro para ayudarla.   
\- ¡No te necesito!.- Eve parece endemoniada.   
Se sacude la ropa y se da cuenta de que su pantalón está un poco rasgado. También le duele un poco el muslo, pero lo ignora mientras acelera su paso hacia la cancela. No es hasta que no llega allí, que se da cuenta de la humedad que nota a la izquierda de su cabeza. Su camisa también está humedad. Está sangrando bastante y la visión de la sangre en sus manos, en vez de alarmarla, la relaja. La visión de la sangre siempre ha tenido ese efecto extraño en ella. 

Konstantin no pensó que la mujer asiática fuese tan divertida y necesaria para su familia. Eve lleva cuatro días en su casa y él parece encantado. Su mujer está igual de contenta y el bebé de ambos adora los rizos de Eve tanto, que Eva no puede evitar que le recuerde a otra persona. El ruso no ha sacado el tema de Villanelle para nada, lo que desconcierta a Eve, pero también se siente aliviada y agradecida por ello. Está muy dolida y se siente confusa y decepcionada.   
Eve ha comenzado a buscar un lugar donde quedarse, un apartamento o alguna casa cuya renta se pueda permitir. Lo bueno es que en Louisiana, Villanelle sacó todo el dinero de Eve de su cuenta, así que dispone de lo suficiente para comenzar una nueva vida.   
\- ¿Que tal es Vi...nales?.- Eve levanta los ojos del periódico para mirar a Konstantin.  
\- ¿Viñales? Lo ingleses no sabéis pronunciar la “Ñ”.- Dice riéndose a carcajadas.  
\- Porque no está en nuestro abecedario.- Eve se ríe sin poder evitarlo, pues ha descubierto que las risas del ruso, son contagiosas para ella.  
\- Está como a unas dos horas, ¿por qué?.- Konstantin interroga sin demasiado interés.  
\- He pensando en buscar una casa y “Vinales” parece aceptable y adecuado para mi economía.- Eva sigue mirando el periódico.  
\- No necesitas una casa, ya tienes una en Batua. - El ruso dice mostrando más interés.  
\- Oh, sí, una casa de la que me echaron, ¿recuerdas?.- Eve le dice irritada, como si ya hubiesen hablado de ello. Konstantin parece confuso. Eve acaricia inconscientemente el golpe de su frente que aun duele y necesitó de un par de puntos.  
\- Sé que te lo pregunté y dijiste que te caíste, ¿pero estás segura de que Villanelle no hizo eso?. Porque si fue así, yo mismo le patearé el culo.- Konstantin finaliza receloso.  
\- Me caí, ella no haría esto.- Eve responde con aplomo.- Estaba molesta porque me acababan de dejar literalmente con el culo al aire y bajé las escaleras sin calcular bien. - Eve alza la voz exasperada.  
Konstantin asiente, pero parece preocupado y apenado.   
\- Me gustaría que te quedaras, realmente no nos molestas Eve, la casa es suficientemente grande como para que todos tengamos intimidad. - La voz de Konstantin es casi una suplica.- Al menos quédate un tiempo, el suficiente para que aprendas algo de español y puedas desenvolverte.- Konstantin alza una ceja con prepotencia. - Los idiomas son información y la información lo es todo. - Konstantin parece melancólico.- Siempre le decía eso a Villanelle cuando no quería estudiarlos. ¿Sabes? A veces puede ser muy vaga.- El hombre le da a Eve una sonrisa melancólica.  
\- Supongo que puedo quedarme un tiempo. Y es cierto que debería aprender español, pero también soy muy vaga, ¿sabes?.- Eve sonríe burlona y hace un aspaviento con su mano. Espera que el ruso sea lo bastante avispado como para darse cuenta de que Eve no quiere hablar de ella, porque todavía duele.  
\- El problema de Villanelle es que ya no es Villanelle, es Oksana.- Eve no quiere hablar de ella, pero esto llama inevitablemente su interés.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Eve deja a un lado el periódico y se inclina levemente hacia el ruso.   
\- Que Villanelle ahora es suave… hay que tratarla con suavidad.- Konstantin se encoje.  
\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Eve interroga al hombre, que se amedrenta.  
\- Eve, por favor, invades mi espacio personal y es incomodo.- Konstantin sonríe monótono.  
\- Pero dime.- Exige Eve sin alejarse.  
\- Si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no le preguntas?.- Konstantin se incorpora y corre a saludar a Sofía, su esposa, dejando a Eve impotente. 

Eve le sigue por la cocina, fulminándolo con la mirada, lo que provoca que Konstantin tome al bebé y salga literalmente huyendo hacia el salón.


	17. Perder el interés

Los días se suceden vertiginosamente. Ella encuentra una monotonía segura. Todos los días desayuna con la familia, luego acompaña a Konstantin a algún lugar y mientras él trabaja, ella recorre la ciudad. Algunas veces le acompañan Sofía y el bebé, y entonces van de compras y toman helado o van a la playa. Por la tarde se relaja en su habitación, ve alguna película o lee algún libro. De noche a Eva le gusta pasear o salir a correr, de esta manera cae rendida en la cama.  
Ella evita pensar en Villanelle, evita cualquier referencia a ella y Konstantin y su familia parecen respetarlo. Eve intenta disfrutar de esa monotonía, pero la tristeza la devora y no disfruta realmente de nada.   
En la segunda semana que está con Konstantin, Eve es invitada a una barbacoa en casa de unos amigos de la familia. Eve no quiere ir, la idea de enfrentar a la gente y tener que responder sus preguntas le abruma.   
\- Vamos, te vendrá bien.- Konstantin le dice compasivo.- Estás triste Eve y no me gusta verte así.- Eve suspira resignada.- Vamos, hazlo por mí.  
\- Valeee.- Eve accede finalmente.

Resulta que la idea no fue tan mala, después de todo. Eva conoce a mucha gente esa noche en esa barbacoa. Primero le presentan a Alex, amigo de Sofía y doctor de la familia y además anfitrión. La barbacoa es con motivo de su cumpleaños. Alex es simpático, un hombre de mediana edad que viene de Tejas y cuyas aficiones son el golf y los hombres, como él mismo declara.   
Luego Konstantin le presenta a Melanie y George, hermanos y socios en los negocios en las que sea que el ruso está metido y en los que Eve prefiere no pensar. Los hermanos son isleños, de piel morena, ojos verdes y pelo oscuro. A Eve le gusta su acento. Le divierte y aprende de ellos todas las palabras en español que puede durante la noche.   
Hasta entonces, se entretiene. Se siente cómoda, aunque no puede decir que se divierte. La tristeza sigue allí.   
Luego Irina aparece en la fiesta y es entonces cuando conoce a Britt. Ella es una amiga de Irina y Eve está segura de que no puede tener más de 20 años cuando la chica le da la mano pavoneándose demasiado. Resulta que Britt tiene 29 años y Eve no puede creer que sea así. Britt es castaña, tiene el pelo justo por debajo de las orejas, tiene un rostro aniñado, con ojos marrones y labios carnosos. Pero lo mejor es que Britt es muy divertida y sorprendentemente consigue que Eve sonría y olvide.   
\- Venga ya!. Te odio.- Eve dice impresionada y luego bebe de su cerveza.  
\- Hice un pacto con el demonio.- Britt la mira intensamente y se acerca a su oreja para susurrarle.- Y soy como un vampiro ahora, no envejezco.- Se ríe y se aleja para mirar a Eve con la nariz encogida. Un gesto que Eve empieza a adorar.  
\- ¿Entonces te dedicas a desangrar a la gente? Le desgarras la yugular con los dientes…  
\- Colmillos.- Le corrige la joven divertida, mientras sigue la fantasía de Eve.  
\- Entonces puedes ser de dos tipos: de esos vampiros desaliñados que dejan sangre por todos lados y lo dejan todo perdido. O de los eficientes, que hincan sus colmillos con suavidad, sin desgarrar, y extraen la sangre con la precisión y la higiene de agujas médicas. - Eve sonríe abiertamente cuando se da cuenta de que Britt la mira alarmada. - ¿Cuál eres tu?.- Ella interroga.  
\- ¿Tu que crees?.- Britt interroga de vuelta, con ojos seductores. Es la primera vez en la noche que Eve se siente intimidada.   
\- No sé, ¿del tipo preciso?.- Eve duda mientras se encoge de hombros.  
Britt alza las cejas y sonríe de lado con cierto misterio. Luego niega con la cabeza sin hablar, pero su mirada es osada. Llama a Eve para que se acerque a ella. Eve se ríe y se acerca divirtiéndose con el juego. Si Britt no fuese tan joven, Eve pensaría que estaba coqueteando con ella. Cuando ambas están pegadas la una a la otra, sentadas en el borde de la piscina, con los pies colgando dentro del agua, Britt acorta la distancia demasiado rápido para que Eve pueda retirarse y muerde su cuello, pero ríe mientras lo hace y no hay una connotación visiblemente sexual, lo que hace que Eve estalle en carcajadas.   
\- Claramente soy del tipo desaliñado.- Britt gime y se ríe a carcajadas separándose de Eve.

Entonces, durante las siguientes dos semanas, Britt es lo que Eve necesita para olvidarse de todo. No se trata de sexo, ni de ningún sentimiento en particular… Britt simplemente la hace olvidar y reír sin parar. Tienen química y siempre tienen de que hablar y todo lo que Britt le enseña le hace sentir viva. El primer día van a patinar por el malecón y Eve se cae de culo en más de una ocasión, pero el dolor le recuerda que todo es real. La segunda vez, la lleva de paseo en moto de agua y le enseña a manejarla. Eve se atreve a hacer alguna competición cuando es capaz de manejarla sola, pero se cae y cuando emerge del agua, respira con fuerza mientras no puede dejar de reír. La siguiente vez, van a una feria, montan en una noria y Britt salta y hace que su cabina oscile de un sitio a otro. Eve debería tener miedo, la antigua Eve estaría aterrada, pero esta Eve se ríe excitada por el peligro. Esa noche terminan saltando sobre una gran cama elástica y Britt consigue un buen bollo en la frente, pero las risas nunca cesan.   
Cuando Eve regresa a casa, en la motocicleta de Britt, se da cuenta de que hay un coche frente a la casa que no reconoce y es difícil no verlo, porque es ridículamente rosa. Se baja de la moto, pero no le da mayor importancia a la visita. Eve piensa que no es de su incumbencia si Konstantin o algún miembro de su familia recibe visitas.   
Se quita el casco y Britt la imita. Se para a su lado y sale corriendo en dirección al descapotable rosa.   
\- ¿Tú has visto esto, Evita?.- Eva sonríe dulcemente, a ella le encanta cuando Britt pronuncia su nombre en español y adora cuando se expresa con tanta emoción.- ¡Tiene los asientos en púrpura brillante!.- Gime encantada.  
Eve da una paso pero no es capaz de terminarlo. Su pie se queda suspendido en el aire cuando Villanelle sale por la puerta principal seguida de Konstantin. Ambas se miran. Eva frunce el ceño, pero Villanelle levanta la barbilla y su gesto es frío. A Eva le duele su gesto. La rubia no parece afectada pero luego mira a Britt con gesto molesto.  
\- ¿Y tu quien eres?.- Villanelle pregunta con acritud y arrogancia.  
\- Britt, la casi novia de Evita.  
Eve no había contado con el humor de Britt. Su broma sería graciosa en otra ocasión, porque Konstantin siempre dice que Britt es su casi novia para burlarse de ambas, porque siempre están juntas y a Konstantin le irrita que Britt acapare a Eve tanto tiempo. Pero precisamente no es lo mejor que ella puede decir, estando Villanelle delante. Eve contrae su cara y se encoge con temor a la reacción de Villanelle, pero su indiferencia es aun más aterradora o al menos duele más.   
\- Bueno, entonces, os veo la semana que viene.- Villanelle se vuelve para mirar a Konstantin con severidad.  
\- De acuerdo.- Konstantin dice, pero parece inseguro.- Aunque no puedo asegurártelo.  
Villanelle asiente y luego se gira con ferocidad. Mira a Britt, que todavía continúa junto a su coche, tomando fotos del interior y sus fosas nasales se ensanchan demasiado.   
\- Evi, por fa, tomame una foto, junto al coche.- Britt no parece darse cuenta de que Eve está ausente.- Vamos.- Britt la saca de su estupor y logra arrastrarla hasta donde ella cree perfecto.- Toma.- Eve coge el teléfono mecánicamente y lo mira parpadeando. - Vamos, que empiezo a sentir que se me duerme la cara.- Gime cuando Eve no responde.  
Villanelle le dedica una breve pero intensa mirada a Eve. Es una mirada de advertencia. Está diciéndole que ni se le ocurra hacerle una foto junto a su coche. Eso basta para que Eve, mordiéndose la lengua entre los labios, levanté el teléfono y haga la foto o lo intente. Porque Villanelle, que conoce su mirada desafiante, se adelanta y la agarra de la su muñeca con un gesto brusco.   
Ambas se quedan mirando. Eve se retuerce con ayuda de su otra mano, pero Villanelle la detiene y la sostiene con su mano libre. La tensión es espesa e incomoda, sobre todo para Britt, que no entiende nada y parece preocupada. Hay fuego en sus miradas. Eve siente el peso de los sentimientos nuevamente, con el doble de fuerza. Ella necesita centrarse y relajarse, necesita olvidar y lo hace fijando sus ojos en Britt.   
\- Amor, tranquila.- Britt dice, con una sonrisa insegura al darse cuenta de que le implora con la mirada por ayuda.- Está bien, no pasa nada.- Britt intenta aplacarla haciendo frente a la mirada oscura que la mujer joven deja caer sobre ella con la velocidad de un rayo. Britt se siente profundamente intimidada por primera vez en su vida.   
\- ¿Amor?.- Villanelle vuelve sus ojos a Eve. Parecen llenos de locura y sorpresa, y sus cejas llegan casi a la raíz del cabello cuando se alzan. Su cabeza está ligeramente inclinada.  
\- Ya la has oído, es mi casi novia.- Eve responde con coraje.  
\- ¿Tú sabías esto?.- Villanelle ahora mira a Konstantin sintiéndose traicionada. - ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho!.  
Villanelle le suelta las manos a Eve y se dirige a su coche, con movimientos felinos y acelerados. Eve vuelve a respirar, escucha la llave de arranque y hace algo sin pensar. El motor retumba cuando Eve salta y cae desordenadamente sobre el asiento del copiloto.   
Villanelle la mira tomada por sorpresa. Eve le devuelve una mirada desafiante, que dice: “Atrevete a echarme”. Entonces Villanelle arieta el pedal del acelerador y el coche sale chirriando, dejando a Britt tragando el humo y a Konstantin entrando a su casa, como si tal cosa. 

Villanelle lleva conduciendo una media hora. Su conducción es temeraria al principio, pero luego parece relajarse, cuando recorren una carretera solitaria y rural.   
\- ¿Rosa, en serio?.- Eve pregunta con sarcasmo, mirando brevemente a Villanelle. La rubia la mira incrédula y sonríe poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
\- Eres tan rara.- Suena como algo positivo a oídos de Eve, como si le complaciese.  
\- Lo dice la psicópata.- Eve murmura despectivamente.  
\- ¡Oye!.- Villanelle le da una palmada en el muslo y se muestra fingidamente indignada.  
\- ¿Te molesta que te llame psicópata?.- Eve pregunta fanfarroneando.  
\- Me molesta que digas que soy rara.- Villanelle suspira dramática.- No lo soy.- Ella asegura con enojo, luego cuando se asegura que Eve la está mirando, saca a relucir su puchero.  
\- Eres idiota.- Eve murmura mientras retira la mirada apresurada, aunque no puede evitar sonrojarse.  
\- ¿Ya no te gusta?.- Villanelle pregunta socarrona.  
\- Pues no. - Eve se cruza de brazos. La rubia devuelve su mirada a la carretera y recupera la seriedad.- Britt me hace reír.- Eve empuja las palabras con altivez.  
\- ¿Tu casi novia?.- Villanelle comenta con fingida indiferencia, pero Eve sonríe al notar el rictus amargo en su boca.  
\- Oh, no estés celosa.- Eve le dice, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar reírse.  
\- No estoy celosa.- Villanelle suelta irritada. Ella pone la radio en marcha, pero toda la música que suena es dramática y Villanelle la apaga dos minutos más tarde con gesto hosco.- ¿Entonces, te gusta?.- Villanelle pregunta tras un rato de silencio.  
Eve la mira y se da cuenta de que Villanelle es especialmente transparente esta noche. Quiere aparentar indiferencia, pero su frente permanece contraída y en tensión.   
En todo el tiempo que han estado separadas, Eve ha llegado a la conclusión de que Villanelle no estaba enamorada de ella. El día que echo a Eve no dejó lugar a dudas, fue grosera, inmadura, infantil y ridícula. Y fue fría e inaccesible. No puede dejar de pensar en que Villanelle no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo separadas. Y Eva no podía hacer nada, porque no dependía de ella. Villanelle fue quien la había echado de su vida. Se había desecho de ella, igual que en Roma. Ese pensamiento duele y la llena de rabia.  
\- Ella me gusta mucho.- Eve contesta con naturalidad, y no está mintiendo en realidad, porque Britt es una persona maravillosa.  
\- ¡Perfecto!.- Villanelle muerde su labio inferior, sacando sangre y aprieta el volante con fuerza. Sus venas están tensas. - ¡Nos separamos un mes y ya estás con otra persona… no puedo creerlo!. ¡Ella no soy yo!.- Villanelle gime fuertemente perdiendo la compostura. Eve se preocupa de verdad cuando Villanelle toma abundantes bocanadas de aire y parece rígida y pálida.  
Villanelle gira el volante, asustando a Eve. Detiene el coche en el arcén y abre la puerta como si se sintiera atrapada, con impaciencia e inquietud. Eve sale detrás de ella y se queda mirando como la mujer mas joven balancea sus manos en busca de aire y se apoya sobre las rodillas. Corre a su lado, bordeando el coche y se inclina para atenderla, con pánico en sus ojos. Ella nunca ha sabido reaccionar en situaciones así.   
\- Respira, por dios, respira.- Eve frota su espalda con una mano y acaricia la cabeza de la mujer más joven con la otra. - ¿Qué te pasa?.- Eve pregunta preocupada.  
\- Me duele aquí.- Villanelle señala al corazón con inocente inquietud.- No puedo respirar, duele.- Su voz es quejumbrosa y sollozante.- Haz que pare.- Villanelle suplica con ojos agonizantes.- Eve, por favor, haz algo.- Y entonces Eve ahueca sus mejillas y la incita a ponerse a su altura. Ella duda un momento y luego besa a Villanelle en la frente. La rubia cierra los ojos como acto reflejo.  
Eve se detiene en observar la hermosa cara de Villanelle, sus largas pestañas, su altos pómulos, su pequeña nariz, sus labios carnosos… Eve se da cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos esa cara. La rubia parece más calmada y ahora tiene los ojos abiertos. Eve cree que si la mira por más tiempo así, acabará besándola, pero esta vez en la boca. Tiene que alejarse porque aun está enojada y se recuerda que lo que Villanelle siente no es amor.  
\- ¿Mejor?.- Comenta poniendo distancia, con disimulo. Villanelle parece decepcionada y triste, tanto que Eve siente que se le rompe el corazón al mirarla. La rubia solo asiente, todavía con ese halo de debilidad.  
\- Conduce.- Villanelle empuja las llaves contra el hombro de Eve y lo hace con demasiada fuerza. Luego sube al asiento del copiloto.  
\- ¿Y a dónde vamos?.- Eve pregunta una vez que pone en marcha el motor.  
\- Me da igual.- Villanelle responde, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo genuinamente dramática.  
\- Vamos, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿por qué estás así?.- Eve pregunta impaciente y sin comprender.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Que me importa un bledo si te gusta esa idiota de Britany. Por mí como si te la tiras.- Villanelle se tapa la boca con ambas manos sorprendida.- No quería decir eso… mierda.  
\- Primero, no se llama Britany, se llama Britt. Y en segundo lugar, lo que te pasa simplemente es que estás celosa.- Eve explica con arrogancia.- Eres tan posesiva...- Eve dice resignada, aunque en el fondo admite que le gusta que siempre haya sido posesiva con ella.  
\- No me gusta que toquen mis cosas.- Villanelle admite irritada.  
\- ¿Eso es lo que soy, una cosa?.- Eve pregunta enfadada.- El psicólogo del MI6 me lo advirtió, me dijo que los psicópatas veis a los demás como un “eso”, un objeto que pueden usar y tirar. - Eve toma aire.- Y también me dijo que era imposible mantener tu atención más de 6 meses a lo sumo.  
\- Bien, porque no hemos estado juntos ni una semana.- Villanelle escupe airada.  
\- Porque tu me echaste, ¿recuerdas?.- Eve grita airada, deteniendo el motor con brusquedad.  
\- Te repito como entonces que no te estaba echando, quería tiempo.- Villanelle baja un tercio la voz y mira al frente seria.  
\- ¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para pensar en nosotras?.- Eve pregunta confusa.  
\- Nooo. Tiempo para redecorar la casa.- Villanelle responde con sinceridad, pero Eve está perpleja.- Quería que fuese una sorpresa.  
\- ¿En serio?.- Eve pregunta incrédula.  
\- Quería que te quedaras con Konstantin mientras arreglaba la casa. No quería que tuvieses que dormir en un sitio así.  
\- ¿Nada más?.- Eve pregunta recelosa.  
\- Bueno, tu tenías dudas, pensé que te vendría bien un tiempo sola.- Ella argumenta encogiéndose de hombros.  
Eve gime y esconde su cara entre sus manos. Luego resopla varias veces. Entonces Villanelle abre la boca.   
\- Me molestó que preguntases por mi familia.- Suelta tan bajito que Eve duda que lo haya dicho realmente.  
\- Te pregunté porque sé que hace dos años te pasó algo y que por eso dejaste de asesinar. Creo que tiene que ver con tu familia.- Eve recapacita como antiguamente hacía en su papel de agente del MI6.  
\- ¿Y eso te molesta?.- Villanelle pregunta rápidamente. Eve la mira confundida.- Que haya dejado de asesinar.  
\- Como va a molestarme.- Eve dice sorprendida.- No quiero que mates gente.- Repite con convicción.- ¿Crees que lo que me gusta de ti es que mates gente?.- Eve no sale de su incertidumbre.  
\- Una parte de mi, lo ha pensado, sí.- Villanelle admite.  
\- Noooo.- Eve parece indignada.- No voy a dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti porque dejes de ser una asesina.  
\- Me da miedo que cuando lo sepas todo de mi, deje de ser interesante para ti.- Villanelle admite avergonzada.  
\- Ja!. Es lo mismo que siento yo, que cuando conozcas a la verdadera Eve, quieras matarla de verdad.  
\- Eve, no hay nada que no me guste de ti, excepto la ropa.- Puntúa con sequedad. - Bueno, y que hagas tantas preguntas.- Villanelle recapacita.  
\- ¡Ves, ya son dos cosas que no te gustan! Poco a poco irán apareciendo más cosas, y encima yo me haré vieja y dejarás de sentirte atraída por mi y entonces…  
\- Eh, baja el ritmo. - Villanelle detiene a Eve levantando una mano.- me estás dando dolor de cabeza.- Dice con disgusto. - Te propongo algo…- Los ojos de la rubia brillan con una luz diferente.- Te quedas conmigo un año, y así compruebas si realmente pierdo el interés tras los 6 meses de los que habla ese loquero del MI6. - Villanelle espera pacientemente la respuesta de Eve.  
\- Bueno… no sé…  
\- Vamos, la casa ahora es adorable. Te encantará.- Dice convencida y contenta.  
\- Un año es mucho tiempo.- Eve murmura.  
\- Incluso...- Villanelle parece dudar, luego continúa.- Incluso puedes quedar con Britt. Si ella te hace reír tanto...- Villanelle dice con cierta amargura.  
\- No necesito tu permiso para quedar con Britt.- Eve dice a la defensiva.  
\- No quería decir eso.- Villanelle recapacita para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Yo, no me meteré en tu vida personal.- Villanelle afirma más que pregunta.- Me comportaré como una mejor amiga.- Villanelle aplaude no muy convencida de ello.

Eve solo la mira muy confundida. ¿Qué está queriendo decir Villanelle? Y luego se da cuenta, Villanelle piensa que está saliendo realmente con Britt y entonces por eso ha soltado lo de ser amigas. Eve piensa en decirle la verdad, que ella y Britt son solo amigas, pero luego recuerda que la rubia la había tenido un mes literalmente abandonada solo para redecorar su casa. Decide que va a estirar los limites de Villanelle hasta que se rompan.   
\- Vale, de acuerdo. - Eve asiente convencida.  
\- Bien, te mudas hoy.- Villanelle dice muy segura.  
\- ¿Hoy? Pero…  
\- Pero nada. Iremos por tus cosas ahora, o mejor, hoy te quedas en la casa y mañana en la mañana vamos por tus cosas. - Villanelle se para para mirar su reloj.- Realmente son las 2 de la mañana.

Mientras Villanelle conduce de nuevo, rumbo a Batua, está pensando que esta vez va a comportarse, le demostrará a Eve que realmente puede estar con ella más de 6 meses, aunque no sabe si podrá conformarse con ser su amiga, ni tan siquiera si podrá soportar ver a Eve con la odiosa Britt, pero realmente piensa poner todo de su parte y hacer de tripas corazón. 

Por su parte Eve solo piensa en atormentar a la rubia, llevándola al límite y en seducirla para demostrarle que tan amigas podían ser. Eve está enamorada de ella y también enojada. Es ridículo que Villanelle pueda pensar que Eve esté saliendo con otra persona. Sin embargo así lo cree y Eve va a aprovechar la oportunidad.


	18. Alexandra Polaskova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Estaré una hora fuera.- Le comunica cuando salen por la puerta.- Necesito hablar con Britt.- Ella continúa.  
> \- Perfecto, tengo que hacer algunas compras de camino.- Villanelle dice sin más, encogiéndose de hombros mientras entra en el coche.- Por cierto, no te refieras a mi como Villanelle. Ahora soy Alexandra Polaskova.- Ella explica sin más y obtiene un asentimiento de Eve.  
> \- Yo le dije a Britt mi nombre real.- Eve recapacita un poco asustada, mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad.  
> \- ¿No serías tan estúpida de decirle tu apellido también, verdad?.- Villanelle reclama irritada.

En realidad Villanelle no está en posición de exigir, no después de haberla tenido un mes en el olvido. Sin embargo Eve se muestra convincente cuando acepta quedarse con ella esa misma noche.  
Durante el trayecto restante al rancho, Eve se siente exhausta y no puede evitar que se le cierren los ojos. Piensa en lo mucho que se ha divertido junto a Britt y recuerda que se ha marchado y la ha dejado allí, sin darle ninguna explicación. Es entonces cuando recuerda mirar su móvil. Hay una docena de llamadas perdidas, todas de Britt y algunos mensajes en los que se percibe claramente que está preocupada y enojada. La última llamada es de hace unos minutos, así que Eve no lo piensa y la llama. Villanelle se vuelve brevemente para observarla. Su mirada es ceñuda, pero no dice nada.  
\- ¿Evita?.- Britt descuelga al primer tono. - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Dónde carajo estás?.  
\- Tranquila, estoy bien.- Eve murmura apurada.  
\- Me has dejado muy preocupada. ¿Quien es esa mujer? ¿De qué la conoces?.- Esas son demasiadas preguntas, piensa Eve.  
\- Es… solo una amiga.- Eve dice mirando de reojo a la rubia, que se remueve incomoda en su asiento.- Te contaré más cuando te vea, ¿de acuerdo?.  
\- Vale, dime donde estás y mañana voy a verte.  
\- De acuerdo, mañana te mando la ubicación.- Eve responde y Villanelle se agita incomoda en su asiento.- Hasta mañana.- Eva se despide y cuelga.  
Villanelle chasquea la lengua y la mira a los ojos cuando Eve termina la conversación.  
\- ¿Vas a mandarle la ubicación?.- Villanelle pregunta recelosa.- No sé cuánto le habrás contado pero no es seguro.- Dice frotándose ligeramente la frente.  
\- Britt no sabe nada, en realidad no hablamos de nosotras… no mucho realmente, solo… es...- Eve se detiene pensativa. ¿Qué es realmente?  
\- Ya, ¿solo sexo?.- Villanelle interroga con cierto tono esperanzador. Eve gira la cabeza hacia su ventanilla, para evitar que la joven vea la sonrisa que se le escapa.  
\- No es solo sexo. Britt es… especial para mí.- Eve carga sus palabras con un doble sentido, pero Villanelle no puede evitar un gesto desdeñoso.

Hay una parte de Eve que se debate entre decirle la verdad y no alargar la tortura a la que está sometiendo a Villanelle, pero quiere tener el control de la situación y esta es la manera de conseguirlo. Mantener a Villanelle suspendida en el misterio, como ella hace. Porque Villanelle todavía no le ha contado qué fue lo que ocurrió con su familia y eso también es una tortura para ella. Así que Eve no se ablanda.  
Recorren al menos 50 kilómetros antes de que ninguna de las dos abra la boca. Villanelle lo hace para anunciar que están llegando.  
Cuando el descapotable rosa traspasa la verja, que ahora se abre automáticamente, Eve percibe algunos cambios más. Todo el exterior está iluminado y ha sido limpiado y rastrillado, las palmeras podadas y hay una fuente frente a la casa, que Eve no recuerda haber visto la primera vez. Ella se fija en la entrada de la casa, sigue conservando el encanto, pero la casa ha sido pintada de blanco y el techo se ha rediseñado. El conjunto es mucho más sofisticado y a ella le gusta mucho más, aunque no puede visualizarlo claramente porque es de noche.  
\- ¿Qué opinas?.- Villanelle sigue sus ojos curiosa.  
\- Está mejor.- Eve contesta encogiéndose de hombros, sin querer regalarle los oídos a Villanelle.  
\- Espera a ver el interior.- Villanelle le dice con emoción.

Cuando Eve pone el primer pie en la escalera de la puerta principal, recuerda como se calló y se abrió la frente, hace apenas un mes. La cicatriz de su frente permanece, aunque es apenas visible gracias al cabello. Ella se detiene con un gesto de disgusto.  
\- ¿Qué?.- Villanelle la estudia con preocupación.  
\- Me caí.- Eve responde con un gruñido. Villanelle abre los ojos confundida.- El día que me echaste…  
\- No te eché.- Villanelle corrige molesta.  
\- Como digas, el hecho es que me tropecé saliendo de la casa y me caí por las escaleras. Ni siquiera viniste a ver si estaba bien.- Eve reclama enojada.  
\- No lo sabía.- Villanelle explica angustiada.  
Se adelanta hacia Eve, porque ve que una de sus manos se acaricia la frente con renuencia y ella supone que algo le pasó justamente allí. Su mano aparta suavemente la de Eve y levanta su pelo para comprobar horrorizada que hay una pequeña cicatriz rosada. Ella acaricia la zona con demasiada ternura implícita en sus ojos.  
\- Necesitó un par de puntos.- Eve explica con la voz temblorosa. La cercanía de Villanelle la pone nerviosa y necesita alejarse para recomponerse.  
\- Lo siento, realmente no te escuché, estaba en el piso superior en ese momento.- Villanelle miente. En realidad salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás y se perdió entre los matorrales y los árboles tropicales que decoraban la parte de atrás. Villanelle recuerda que necesitaba aire y que lloraba, pero nunca admitiría su debilidad.  
Eve no dice nada. Ella en cambio, mira la puerta principal. Ahora parece más grande y más regia. Es gruesa y del color del ébano. Villanelle la abre e invita a Eve a pasar dentro.  
Eve no puede disimular, está realmente sorprendida. La primera planta es diáfana, las paredes ahora están cubiertas con un papel mucho más sofisticado de color crema. No hay huellas de humedad ni de telarañas por ningún lado, lo que tranquiliza a Eve porque odia las arañas.  
Los muebles son de inconfundible estilo rural inglés, lo que en parte hace que Eve se sienta como en su antigua casa de Londres. El salón es una estructura abierta, hay grandes ventanales y desde ellos se ve claramente la terraza y el exterior, donde Villanelle ha dejado intacta las hamacas colgantes. La cocina está al fondo, pero no hay una pared que la separé del salón, solo una inmensa isla en el centro. Parece completamente nueva y equipada. Hay grandes ventiladores en los techos de cada habitación, incluida la cocina. Lo único que Eve echa de menos es la humanidad. La casa parece vacía, ausente de decoraciones, fotos, libros…  
\- Es impresionante.- Eve sigue estudiando con curiosidad las demás habitaciones, mientras Villanelle saca una botella de Champan de la nevera y dos copas del mueble, y la sigue emocionada por el rabillo del ojo. Su pecho se hincha mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción.- No parece el mismo lugar.- Eve observa maravillada.  
Ella regresa al salón y se deshace de su chaqueta bombardero, mientras Villanelle sirve el champan en las dos copas y la invita a tomar asiento en el amplio y cómodo sofá verde.  
\- Creo que es demasiado tarde para esto.- Eve recapacita tomando una de las copas sin mostrar ningún reparo y sentándose junto a Villanelle, más cerca de lo habitual.  
La rubia está mirándola con sus pupilas penetrantes, en lugar de contestar inmediatamente.  
\- Estás muy guapa.- Villanelle esboza una extraña sonrisa impresionada, mientras muerde sus labios carnosos de forma inconsciente.  
\- ¿Me estás mirando las tetas?.- Eve pregunta con fingida indignación cuando los ojos de Villanelle se detienen en su escote.  
\- Con esa ropa que llevas es imposible no hacerlo.- Eve la descubre saboreando la vista descarada.  
\- ¿No te gusta?.- Eve se mira la camisa de tirantes, con botones, atada a su cintura con un lazo. Tiene un escote en forma de V y deja parte de su cintura a la vista.  
\- Sí que me gusta, aunque nunca te has puesto algo así para mi.- Villanelle recapacita. Su expresión molesta traiciona por un momento su semblante.  
\- Perdona pero hace demasiado calor para usar un cuello de tortuga.- Aclara con sarcasmo. - No me he vestido así para impresionar a nadie, si eso es lo que insinuás.- Dice dando un trago de su copa.  
\- Bueno, entonces, ya que ahora vamos a ser como mejores amigas, ¿vas a contarme?.- Villanelle pregunta un poco vacilante. Eve conecta su mirada a la de ella confundida.- Sobre Britt. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?.- Villanelle se muestra aparentemente tranquila, como si el tema realmente no fue de interés para ella.  
\- Te lo contaré todo cuando me hables de tu familia.- Eve se aleja levemente para observar su reacción con detenimiento y con una sonrisa terrenal en los labios. El rostro de Villanelle está congelado mirando en las profundidades de su copa. Eve sabía que reaccionaria más o menos así.  
\- Yo… creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde. - La rubia hace lo posible por mantener la voz serena. Eve pone los ojos en blanco y bufa. Luego levanta su copa y se traga el contenido restante de una sola vez con cierta brusquedad.  
\- ¿Donde está la cama? Me agotas.- Dice Eve atando su pelo en un moño.- Supongo que habrá una cama para mi, ¿no?.-Sus palabras son como un golpe directo a la mandíbula para Villanelle.  
¡Mierda! No quiere estropearlo tan pronto. Se siente atrapada porque si Villanelle le cuenta sobre lo que pasó hace dos años en Rusia, Eve se marchara de su lado y si no se lo cuenta, también.  
\- Uggg.- Eve gruñe irritada.- La buscaré yo.- Eve informa.  
La morena se incorpora y deja la copa con un ruido sordo sobre la mesita frente a ellas. Luego sube las escaleras con un contoneo ligero de sus caderas y desaparece en el segundo piso. Villanelle suelta el aire que esta conteniendo, sacude su melena y se dispone a seguirla.  
Eve está en su habitación. No se vuelve cuando oye los pasos de Villanelle en la puerta. Ella se quita la camisa con naturalidad, quedándose solo con sostén de encaje negro en medio de la habitación. Eve puede ver el reflejo de Villanelle en el espejo del tocador y la provoca deliberadamente deshaciéndose lenta y descaradamente de su pantalón. La rubia la mira fijamente y luego entra sin pedir permiso, pasa cerca de ella y entra en el baño sin decir nada.  
Eve se encoge de hombros, algo decepcionada. Ella se mete bajo las sabanas sin dilación y se queda mirando al techo. Su corazón late desbocado y no puede contener lo nerviosa que se siente, por mucho que intente tener el control. La idea de dormir con Villanelle inunda su mente con imágenes irreales. Imagina que hacen el amor apasionadamente y luego, imagina que la apuñala nuevamente, imagina ambas cosas y mientras lo hace, se queda dormida. 

Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente, Villanelle no está a su lado. Ella se siente decepcionada una vez más. No hay señales de que haya dormido en la cama. Eve se levanta de mal humor. Entra en el baño y se da una ducha, pero cuando sale, solo con una toalla atada a su cuerpo, se da cuenta de que no dispone de ropa limpia. Rebusca entre los cajones de la cómoda y hay uno de ellos repleto de lencería cara. Eve pone los ojos en blanco mientras toma un conjunto que parece de su medida, alcanza un pantalón de lino y una camisa del mismo material, color crema y se siente satisfecha cuando se mira en el espejo.  
Cuando baja las escaleras, percibe ruidos que provienen de la cocina. Villanelle está de pie, vestida con una camiseta cuyas letras estás desvaídas y un pantalón demasiado corto, que deja al descubierto sus fantásticas y largas piernas. Eve traga saliva y se recrimina mentalmente. Intenta disimular la excitación y el efecto que Villanelle y su cuerpo tienen en ella.  
\- ¡Buenos días!.- Villanelle chilla contenta, nada más verla. - Veo que encontraste algo de ropa.- Ella comenta divertida.  
\- Lo siento, supuse que no te importaría.  
\- En absoluto, te sienta bien.- Ella sonríe con agrado y la invita a tomar asiento.

Desayunan en un silencio incómodo y luego Villanelle le dice que irán a casa de Konstantin a buscar sus cosas.  
Mientras Villanelle se ducha y se arregla, Eve llama a Britt. Quedan para verse en Mosley, el bar al que suelen ir juntas.  
Cuando Villanelle baja, ella parece salida de una pasarela de moda de verano. Está radiante y sonriente, pero cuanto más contenta se muestra, más enojada se siente Eve. A la morena no le gusta que la haga sentir así, insegura y ruborizada, como si fuese una colegial.  
\- Estaré una hora fuera.- Le comunica cuando salen por la puerta.- Necesito hablar con Britt.- Ella continúa.  
\- Perfecto, tengo que hacer algunas compras de camino.- Villanelle dice sin más, encogiéndose de hombros mientras entra en el coche.- Por cierto, no te refieras a mi como Villanelle. Ahora soy Alexandra Polaskova.- Ella explica y obtiene un asentimiento de Eve.  
\- Yo le dije a Britt mi nombre real.- Eve recapacita un poco asustada, mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad.  
\- ¿No serías tan estúpida de decirle tu apellido también, verdad?.- Villanelle reclama irritada.  
\- No, por supuesto que no, no hubo necesidad.- Ella comenta sin más.  
\- Estupendo.- Villanelle sonríe.- Deberías decirle que estás casada.- Villanelle susurra muy cerca de su oreja y luego se echa a reír.  
Eve se muerde la lengua. Se siente molesta, no solo por la burla sino por lo que su cercanía consigue despertar en la mujer mayor. No debe permitir que tenga ese efecto en ella. 

Maldita sea, se supone que Villanelle sería la que tendría que estar molesta con ella, pero en cambio, nada indica que sea así. Por el contrario, como Eve le había pedido, Villanelle la deja en Mosley después de que tomaron las cosas de Eve y se despidieron de Konstantin y su familia, y se marcha para hacer sus estúpidas compras.  
Britt la está esperando en una de las mesas y saluda animada cuando la ve. Eve le devuelve el saludo y toma asiento frente a ella.  
\- ¿Cómo estás?.- Eve pregunta.  
\- Mucho mejor ahora que te veo.- Responde Britt tomando su mano entre las suyas. El gesto es dulce y amistoso.- Anoche me quedé muy preocupada.- ¿De qué iba todo eso?.- Ella interroga a Eve con la mirada.- ¿Quién era esa?.  
\- Es Alexandra, mi… esposa.- Eve tartamudea incomoda por tener que mentir. Britt abre los ojos de forma demencial, luego estalla en carcajadas.  
\- Muy graciosa.- Sin embargo Britt tiene que dejar de sonreír cuando se da cuenta de que no es ninguna broma.-¿No dijiste que era solo una amiga?. ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?.- Ella pregunta con cierta molestia.  
\- Tuvimos una discusión.- Eve aclara sin más detalles.  
\- ¿Y ahora habéis arreglado las cosas?.- Britt parece decepcionada.  
\- No exactamente, pero al menos puedo volver a mi casa.  
\- Bien, supongo que eso es bueno. ¿Dónde es eso?.- Ella pregunta interesada.  
\- Batua, tenemos un rancho.- Explica encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Está como a una hora de aquí.- Britt dice con cierto pesar.- Eso quiere decir que no podremos vernos tanto como antes, además de que supongo que tendrás que atender las necesidades de tu esposa.- Ella suelta con demasiada amargura.  
\- Quiero que sigamos viéndonos, Britt, somo amigas y me divierto mucho cuando estoy contigo. Eso no va a cambiar. Incluso puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras y te prometo que yo lo haré siempre que pueda.- Britt parece satisfecha con las palabras de Eve.  
\- Genial, porque tenemos una cita pendiente, ¿recuerdas?.  
\- ¿Una cita pendiente?.- Eve interroga confusa.  
\- Venga, no me digas que lo has olvidado, el salto en paracaídas.- Ella comenta emocionada.  
\- Oh, sí, es cierto.  
Britt acompaña a Eve al exterior, mientras la toma de los hombros con cariño.  
\- La idea de que estés casada me pone.- Britt le dice al oído con cierta burla. Eve suelta una carcajada y en ese momento, alguien carraspea justo detrás de ellas.  
\- Hola.- Villanelle sonríe demasiado afable.- Soy Alexandra, siento lo del otro día… tenía un mal día.- Explica sin dejar de sonreír aunque Eve sabe que está siendo amable solo para molestarla. Luego ofrece su mano para estrechar la de Britt, aunque no puede evitar el rictus de sus labios cuando se tocan.  
\- Encantada.- Britt sonríe genuina. Villanelle la mira de arriba a bajo y luego parpadea hacia Eve.  
\- ¿Nos vamos ya?.- Ella pregunta tranquilamente.- Tendrás que disculparnos Britt, tenemos algunos asuntos que atender. De todas formas puedes visitarnos cuando lo desees.- ella dice con formalidad.  
\- Y pienso hacerlo.- Britt comenta animada mirando a Eve, lo que despierta cierto malestar en la rubia, pero consigue disimularlo con una sonrisa forzada.


	19. Una idea terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle y Eve se ven inmersas en una convivencia en la que la ira que sienten solo es comparable a la atracción que no pueden disimular.

Villanelle está echada sobre su cama. No es su cama, realmente, es la de la habitación de invitados porque Eve está durmiendo en la habitación de matrimonio desde la primera noche. Es un acuerdo tácito.  
Llevan conviviendo tres ridículas noches y solo dos días, hoy es el tercero y Villanelle tenía planes, pensaba llevar a Eve a la playa de Baracoa, pero ella ya había quedado con Britt, esa molesta novia suya que tanto la hace reír, al parecer. Villanelle no se quejó sino que aceptó con indiferencia, a pesar de que sabía que el día anterior y el anterior a ese, habían estado juntas. ¿Acaso no podían estar separadas?  
Villanelle se recrimina mentalmente por sentirse tan llena de malestar. Es como si no estuviera motivada para otra cosa que para dormir. Es casi la hora de almuerzo y aun no ha salido de debajo de las sabanas. Se siente inmensamente triste y desolada. Por culpa de su estupidez, Eve está enojada con ella y no lo disimula. Ella tenía esa imagen de una vida de ensueño, donde ellas pasearían por la playa tomadas de la mano, verían películas abrazadas bajo una manta… pero literalmente había aterrizado de culo sobre la realidad. Y la realidad era bien diferente. Britt era la que paseaba con Eve, la que la llevaba en su motocicleta a visitar la isla, le hacía reír y la acaparaba para ella sola. ¿Verían pelis juntas, también? Villanelle se preguntó angustiada. Este pensamiento la lleno de irritación y dio un salto saliendo de la cama, dispuesta a eliminar su malestar de una vez por toda. Si Eve podía disfrutar de ese maravilloso día con su novia, nada le impedía a Villanelle buscar a cualquier mujer que la hiciera pasar un buen rato. 

Son las seis de la tarde, cuando Villanelle llega a la Casa de la Música, en La Habana. Es viernes así que el lugar está abarrotado de hermosas mujeres. Villanelle se complace contenta. Ella toma un poco de champan mientras acecha a su presa. Hay una mujer morena que le devuelve la mirada, pero a Villanelle le interesa más su amiga. Es pelirroja, alta y preciosa. Es curioso, pero esta noche Villanelle no quiere una mujer que le recuerde a Eve, eso se sentiría doloroso esta vez. Al principio se siente un poco desentrenada porque no ha estado con ninguna mujer, a parte de Eve desde la noche del puente en Londres, pero pronto recupera el control y se la lleva al rancho. Con suerte Eve no llegará hasta bien entrada la noche, así que puede follarla y devolverla a la Habana en cuestión de un par de horas. Y de todas maneras, ¿qué más le da si Eve las pilla follando? Ahora son solo amigas, ¿no? Ella no tiene que comportarse como una monja ni dar explicaciones al respecto.  
Pero cuando llegan, Villanelle se da cuenta de que la moto de Britt está aparcada justo al lado de la fuente. Ella disimula su disgusto ante la joven pelirroja y la invita a entrar. Villanelle espera no encontrarlas en una situación comprometida, porque no sabe cómo puede reaccionar. Se siente aliviada cuando las escucha reír, como un par de colegialas.  
\- ¡Villanelle!, estamos aquí.- Eve la llama desde el salón. Villanelle supone que la ha oído entrar. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y agarra a la pelirroja por la cintura con una sonrisa arrogante mientras la dirige al salón.  
La cara de Eve es todo un poema cuando las ve entrar y Villanelle se llena de gozo.  
\- Ey, hola.- Britt saluda desde su posición sentada en el sofá, bastante cerca de Eve.  
\- Hola.- Villanelle saluda con fingida amabilidad.- ¿Qué tal?.  
\- Pues, vamos a ver una película.- Britt explica como si tal cosa.- ¿Os apuntáis?.  
Los ojos de Eve se aferran un momento a la figura de su acompañante y frunce el ceño más de lo normal. Luego se levanta con el rostro sombrío, toma a una sorprendida Villanelle del brazo y la arrastra hacia la cocina.  
\- ¿Dónde estabas?.- Eve pregunta con marcado enojo.  
\- Disfrutando del día. ¿Es eso un crimen?.- Villanelle la mira juguetona.-  
\- ¿Y quien pollas es esa?.- Eve alza la voz irritada, señalando a la joven pelirroja que parece apurada.  
\- Eve, ese vocabulario.- Villanelle la regaña en tono burlón.- Verás, fui a La Casa de la Música y conocí a esa bella pelirroja. ¿Tengo derecho a tener amigas, no?.- Ella pregunta con inocencia.- Pero no os molestaremos, lo que hemos venido a hacer podemos hacerlo en mi habitación.  
\- ¿Entonces, vas a tener sexo con ella?.- Eve pregunta incrédula.  
\- Tengo necesidades, Eve y ya que tu no está dispuesta a satisfacerlas…- Susurra para molestarla.  
\- ¡Eres idiota!.- Eve grita llena de ira, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que esperan en el salón.  
\- ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?.- Villanelle pregunta realmente confusa. Eve gruñe si dar una respuesta. - Bueno, yo creo que subiré…  
\- Arggg, haz lo que quieras.- Eve la interrumpe y la empuja para pasar al salón, pero se detiene cuando Villanelle le habla.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, siempre he hecho lo que he querido y no necesito tu permiso!.- Villanelle le grita molesta.- Tal vez Konstantin debió identificarnos como madre e hija, hubiera estado más acertado.- Villanelle murmura mirando a Eve desafiante.  
\- Callate, no estamos solas.- Eve murmura alarmada y señala hacia el salón para darse cuenta de que ninguna de las dos mujeres están allí. Entonces se oye el rugido de un motor y Villanelle y ella se asoman a la puerta para ver como Britt y la pelirroja desaparecen a lomos de su motocicleta.  
\- Estupendo, acabas de arruinarme la noche.- Villanelle dice dejando caer los hombros con desengaño.  
Y entonces, Eve se ríe. Su cara, ahora libre de todo enojo, se contrae con cada carcajada. Villanelle la mira con extrañeza. Eve es tan rara, pero Dios, siente que la odia y que la desea a partes iguales. Ella se cruza de brazos y construye una mueca de disgusto, pero hay una sonrisa que empuja por salir.  
\- Siempre… podemos ver esa película tu y yo.- Ella comenta encogiéndose de hombros.

Y así es como termina en el sofá, con los pies de Eve descansando sobre su regazo, mientras ella se siente más tensa que en toda su vida. La película se reproduce sin que ella, media hora después, sepa de qué va. Pero no le preocupa. Le preocupa más el dolor que se acumula en su cuello por la tensión permanente. ¿En qué momento pensó que ver una película era una buena idea? No es para nada una buena idea, no cuando siente el calor que desprende la otra mujer tan cerca de ella, no cuando sus ojos se desvían cada cierto tiempo maravillada por como el cabello de Eve se desparrama en el brazo del sofá. Puede escuchar los largos suspiros de Eve cada cierto tiempo y los ruidos que hace con su boca, el chasqueo de su lengua… su lengua que ahora podría estar entres sus piernas… ¡Mierda! Definitivamente no es la mejor idea que ha tenido. Ella está caliente, ella arde y lo único que puede hacer es permanecer quieta. Es una verdadera tortura. Se pregunta qué pasa por la cabeza de la morena, ella está tan ensimismada en la película, que no parece darse cuenta de su presencia siquiera. Pero entonces, Eve habla.  
\- ¿Seguro que estás cómoda?.- Pregunta.- Pareces tensa.- Villanelle asiente rápidamente. Se siente ¿intimidada?. Sí, es esa emoción. Pocas veces se ha visto en esa situación, pocas personas han conseguido intimidarla.  
Eve ajusta su postura en el sofá y se acerca más al borde.  
\- Hay espacio para las dos.- Ella comenta como si tal cosa y le sonríe de lado. Villanelle baraja la posibilidad de recostarse, pero duda. ¿Podrá soportar estar tan cerca, sin tocarla? Ella puede, ella puede porque lo está deseando, pero se siente íntimo y demasiado para manejar.  
Eve sigue con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla y Villanelle deja que su cuerpo se derrame poco a poco, como si realmente no quisiera. Su brazo es una barrera entre ellas cuando su cabeza reposa y se permite reír bajito cuando solo hay rizos a su alrededor. Eve le alcanza un cojín.  
\- Toma, así no vas a ver nada.- Comenta sin mirarla.

La tensión en su cuello ahora ha menguado, pero hay una tirantez en su pecho y no puede contener las ganas de inspirar profundamente para oler el cabello de Eve, tan cerca. Huele a miel y a flores.  
\- ¿Acabas de olerme el pelo?.- Eve se gira levemente para mirarla con las cejas arqueadas.  
\- No es como si pudiera oler otra cosa.- Se queja Villanelle. Ella disimula haciéndole creer que su pelo es molesto y lo aleja con su mano, solo para tener la excusa y poder tocarlo. Se siente suave y pesado mientras gira sobre sus dedos.  
\- Lo siento, pero no hay tanto espacio y tengo bastante cabello, así que tendrás que soportarlo.- Eve se ríe. Parece disfrutar lo incomoda que Villanelle se siente.  
El silencio es más intenso ahora y ¿hace calor o se lo parece?. Villanelle suspira con cierto sofoco.  
\- Hace calor.- Dice para excusarse.  
\- Sí, de hecho, voy a...- Eve se incorpora y se deshace de su camisa, quedándose solo con un brassier morado. Luego se recuesta sin más.  
Y si ella pudiese ver la cara de Villanelle, se reiría de ella sin duda, porque todavía tiene la boca abierta, como un pez con ojos saltones que intenta tragar agua desesperadamente. Pero entonces un pensamiento pasa por su mente febril. ¿Es así como ve películas con Britt? Las imagina a ambas, retozando en el sofá, su nuevo sofá y la imagen la golpea dolorosamente y siente la fuerte necesidad de romperla en mil pedazos. Ahora podría hacerlo, podría estrujarla entre sus brazos y hacerla desaparecer muy dentro de ella. Pero entonces no habría más Eve y no se imagina un mundo donde ella no esté.  
\- ¿Cuántas películas has visto con tu novia?.- La palabra “novia” se atraganta un poco en su garganta antes de ser literalmente escupida.  
\- ¿A cuántas mujeres has traído aquí?.- Eve responde.  
\- Oh, touché.  
Villanelle sabe que la pelirroja es la primera, pero no va a darle el gusto a Eve de saberlo, no sin sentirse patética realmente, porque mientras ella redecoraba la casa para ambas, gastando una buena fortuna y pensando en las que cosas que le gustarían a la mujer mayor, Eve se ha dedicado a salir con una… niña que apenas si alcanza la veintena.  
\- ¿Qué edad tiene, por cierto, veinte?.- Villanelle pregunta para molestarla. Eve no contesta sino que la golpea con el codo en el estomago.- Ey, solo era mera curiosidad morbosa.  
\- No dudo de que seas morbosa, pero si de que tengas curiosidad por ella. En realidad no te importa lo que haga con ella, lo que te jode es que no lo haga contigo.- Comenta Eve en tono desdeñoso.  
\- Bueno, estás viendo esta peli conmigo y no con ella, finalmente.  
\- Touché.- Eve contesta sonriendo para sí misma.- Pero no tientes tu suerte, todavía sigo molesta.

La conversación cesa igual de rápido que empieza. Lo justo para que Villanelle haya podido ignorar la desnudez de Eve, pero ahora no hay distracción y ella siente que se derrite sin poder apartar sus ojos del lunar entre los omóplatos de Eve. Por dios, ¿por qué hace tanto calor hoy?. Ella está aun más sofocada que antes, pero no puede quitarse la camiseta de pijama, no lleva nada de bajo y eso solo empeoraría las cosas, ¿no?. Ella se remueve incomoda con sus pensamientos, una y otra vez, intentando poner toda la distancia posible entre ella y Eve.  
\- Deja de moverte tanto.- Eve le recrimina irritada.  
\- Tengo calor, ¿vale?.- Villanelle explica molesta.  
\- Pues quítate la camiseta, no voy a mirar, si es que eres tímida.- Dice Eve burlona. Y Villanelle no es tímida, nunca lo ha sido y no piensa permitir que Eve piense que es una mojigata. Se deshace de la camiseta sin incorporarse y respira con cierto alivio cuando el aire golpea su torso desnudo. Eve no se ha movido de su sitio y ella cree que ni siquiera es consciente de que sus tetas están libres, porque si lo fuera, probablemente pondría alguna excusa y la noche de pelis habría terminado.  
No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre pensando en mil excusas que podría poner para abrazar a Eve y sorprenderla, solo por diversión. Todavía está fantaseando cuando siente presión en su ingle y contiene el aliento. ¿Eve está frotando su culo contra ella? Y no es un roce ligero, no. Es descarado y hay un gemido en alguna parte, que no sabe si sale de sus propios labios o de los de la morena.  
Mierda, una idea terrible la de ver una película...


	20. Una batalla perdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve sube las escaleras, con el corazón martilleando fuertemente, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que ella no es ningún sustituto. Ella es más que eso… ella piensa que debería ser mucho más para Villanelle y siente que definitivamente ha perdido esta batalla.

Se supone que Eve está dormida. Bueno, realmente finge estar dormida, pero ella se siente muy despierta y muy audaz cuando restriega su culo contra Villanelle. Está haciendo esto para tentar a la otra mujer. ¿Por qué? Villanelle la ha hecho sentir como una idiota nuevamente, apareciendo con esa pelirroja despampanante, de metro ochenta con la que pensaba tener sexo. Se suponía que es ella quien tenía que darle celos, pero no esperaba que Villanelle reaccionara así. Eso no hace más que aumentar sus dudas. Villanelle no es capaz de sentir amor, no si a la mínima de cambio se busca una distracción como aquella y actúa como si no fuese gran cosa. A Eve ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de estar con otra mujer, claro que la rubia no lo sabe. Ella posiblemente cree que Eve y Britt están teniendo sexo… así que no es tan descabellado que decida seguir con su vida. La idea le asquea y por otro lado, la hace sentir insegura.   
\- ¿Eve?.- Villanelle susurra con suavidad. Ella no contesta, solo se arquea como si sueño fuese interrumpido y un nuevo roce ocurre, esta vez no premeditado. Villanelle suelta un suspiro corto y brusco.- Mierda, ¿estás… dormida?.- Su voz sigue siendo un susurro pero no se mueve. La escucha tragar saliva con fuerza y no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa. No puede ver a Villanelle, pero sabe que está nerviosa.  
Eve baraja la posibilidad de darse la vuelta y asustar a la otra mujer, terminar con su juego, porque si no lo hace podría volverse contra ella, pero entonces, Villanelle posa una mano sobre su cadera y se aprieta contra ella, suave, gentil… Eve logra contener un gemido, pero no así el bombeo de su corazón, ni la humedad que se derrama sobre su ropa interior. Villanelle es cálida y se siente tan bien.   
\- No, esto no está bien.- Villanelle murmura.  
Entonce Eve espera y se siente decepcionada cuando Villanelle retira la mano, deslizándola cuidadosamente por su cadera. Hay un posterior movimiento que la morena no puede identificar. Ella piensa que de un momento a otro va a levantarse, pero entonces hay un gemido largo y bajito, el arrastre de tela y sí… Villanelle se está tocando. Es más obvio después de un minuto, porque siente que ella desliza hacia abajo su ropa interior y entonce Eve no puede pensar con claridad. ¿Debería pararla? El sentido común le dice que sí, pero… entonces Villanelle gime y Eve se siente excitada de una manera ansiosa, necesitada. Se siente tensa y junta las piernas involuntariamente. Entonces Villanelle se detiene, su respiración se corta abruptamente y Eve se queda petrificada. Antes de que Villanelle diga algo, ella se da la vuelta.   
\- ¿Te estás masturbando?.- Eve pregunta. Su voz jadeante se une a un arqueo de sus cejas cuando se da cuenta de que Villanelle está desnuda. Sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior han sido arrastrados hasta casi sus rodillas. Ella puede ver el brillo de sus fluidos, sus pechos cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor que suben y bajan con rapidez. Y, dios, piensa que le va a dar un sincope.  
\- ¿Sí?.- Villanelle contesta sintiéndose pillada, como una niña pequeña que esta inmersa en una travesura.  
Eve se hace la sorprendida e indignada, pero la imagen la altera tanto que tiene que desviar su mirada e incorporarse para poner distancia.   
\- Oh, vamos, tengo necesidades Eve y además eres pésima eligiendo películas.- Villanelle dice parpadeando con naturalidad.  
\- ¡Pero tapate! ¿Es que no tienes decencia?.- Eve exclama nerviosa, volviendo a echar una rápida ojeada a su desnudez.  
Eve se recuerda que la psicopatía tiene como uno de sus síntomas la tendencia a la promiscuidad. Villanelle ya no mata gente, pero lógicamente se acuesta con mujeres y se toca, sin importarle si Eve está delante o no, al parecer. Ella quiere pensar que lo hace porque Eve todavía la excita, de alguna manera. ¿No es lo que quería?   
\- No mires si tanto te molesta.- Villanelle dice encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Luego, desafiándola con una mirada penetrante, ella continua donde lo había dejado.  
Eve no puede apartar la mirada. Es superior a ella. Lo intenta, dios sabe que lo intenta, pero está hipnotizada mirándola e inconscientemente pasa su lengua por su labio inferior. Si fuese uno de los perros de Paulov, habría un charco de babas a sus pies, piensa con rotundidad. Villanelle le sonríe con arrogancia, como si supiera que ha ganado esta batalla.   
\- Eres… una puerca.- Eve dice con la respiración contenida.  
\- Y tu una pervertida.- Villanelle responde.  
\- No lo soy.- Eve se defiende molesta.  
\- ¿Entonces no te gusta?.- Villanelle pregunta sin dejar de arrastrar sus dedos arriba y abajo por su intimidad. Su voz es temblorosa ahora y Eve quiere decirle que no, quiere darse la vuelta y meterse en su habitación y quiere tocarse a sí misma. Siente las pulsaciones en su coño, cada vez más fuertes.  
\- Sí.- Sale de sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo.  
\- ¿Quieres que pare?.- Villanelle pregunta. Su ritmo es ahora más frenético.  
\- No.- Eve exhala bruscamente y sacude ansiosa la cabeza.  
\- Eso es lo que pensaba.- Villanelle asiente complacida.  
Villanella está ruborizada, su cuerpo está tenso y sudoroso y ella muerde su labio inferior para evitar ser demasiado escandalosa cuando se folla a sí misma con dos de sus dedos.   
Eve cierra los ojos brevemente ante la intensidad de lo que siente. ¿De qué sirve negarlo? Se pregunta humillada, mientras intenta serenarse y al mismo tiempo. Esta tan furiosa consigo misma por haber perdido el control, pero pensar en ello le da dolor de cabeza y prefiere disfrutar simplemente de la vista, ya que ha perdido esta batalla.   
\- Oh, dios mío, se siente tan bien.- Villanelle susurra mientras arquea su espalda. Sus ojos se cierran brevemente, pero luego se abren y vuelven a enfocar a Eve. Ella se detuvo un instante, como si estuviera pensando qué decir. - ¿Te gustaría tocarme?.- Sale más como un ruego que como una pregunta.  
\- Por supuesto que no.- Eve responde rápidamente, pero es obvio que miente porque gime cuando la mano de Villanella sale de su entrepierna y se lleva los dedos a su boca, saboreándolos con lentitud.- Joder.- Ella exclama ruborizada.  
Acariciarse ahora es una necesidad vital para Eve. La humedad que siente entre sus piernas debe ser visible ahora, manchando su pantalón gris de pijama como una huella incriminatoria. Ella finalmente decide que aun puede ganar esta batalla y se desabrocha el brassier, se sienta en la mesita baja, parándose frente a Villanelle, demasiado cerca ahora. La rubia gime y sonríe con esfuerzo.   
\- Me gustaría que me tocaras.- Villanelle exhala bajito, como si de repente fuese una persona tímida.  
\- Lo haces muy bien tu solita.- Eve suelta con arrogancia. La mirada de Villanelle es de disgusto, pero aun así ella permanece a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. Eve siente que vuelve a tener el control y eso la excita más aun. Ella se siente deseada y solo entonces tiene el valor de quitarse sus pantalones y su ropa interior.  
\- Ni te imaginas lo que me estás haciendo.- Villanelle confiesa con la voz temblorosa.- Oh, Eve, estás muy mojada y no soy una persona que se precie de contener sus instintos. Estás intentando atrapar un animal salvaje y eso es muy peligroso.- Ella murmura.  
\- Sé lo peligroso que puede ser.- Eve arquea sus cejas recordando tiempos pasados.- Pero no tengo ningún miedo.  
Villanelle se siente tan excitada como abochornada. Ella alcanza la mano de Eve y la dirige a su entrepierna, pero Eve no parece tan dispuesta como ella cree. Villanelle frunce el cejo y gruñe.   
\- Oh, claro, se te permite mirar, pero no tocar, eso sería cruzar los límites, ¿no?.- Villanelle se muerde la lengua airada, pero de repente se le ilumina la cara.- No creo que a Britt le importe mucho, ella debe estar follándose a mi pelirroja, así que es justo que yo me folle a su novia.  
La mención de sus palabras devuelven a la realidad a Eve. Ella está enfadada ahora. Se levanta bruscamente y por un momento siente el deseo de cogerla por el cuello y terminar con todo esto, pero entonces no habría Villanelle y ella la quiere, de cualquier manera, pero la quiere. Ella toma su ropa apresurada  
\- Vete a la mierda.- Eve dice con la cara roja.  
Villanelle se incorpora y su cara ahora está llena de algo que Eve percibe como ¿arrepentimiento?.   
\- Oh, vamos, solo estaba bromeando.- Eve se va.- ¡Vamos!.- Villanelle exclama con impotencia.  
Eve sube las escaleras, con el corazón martilleando fuertemente, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que ella no es ningún sustituto. Ella es más que eso… ella piensa que debería ser mucho más para Villanelle y siente que definitivamente ha perdido esta batalla.


	21. Buenos días

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- No lo sé, ella no parece tener miedo a nada, parece tan despreocupada, a veces tan inocente y a veces tan inapropiada. A veces es fría, dura, casi brutal y otras es suave, frágil y emocional. ¿Y me pregunto cuál es la real y cuál no lo es?.- Ella declara asustada.  
> \- ¿Y por qué no puede ser las dos?.- Brit pregunta.- ¿Quieres que sea suave o quieres que sea brutal?.  
> Eve abre los ojos. Ella recuerda una noche de hace mucho tiempo, cuando Niko le preguntó algo parecido. Eve no supo qué responder y ahora se siente igual. Ni siquiera ella sabe lo que desea de Villanelle.   
> \- Quiero que sea sincera.- Se encuentra diciendo finalmente.  
> \- Entiendo.

Eve siempre se ha jactado de ser una persona desinteresada y apática. Nunca le ha gustado la gente, no la gente corriente. Son aburridos y no hay nada que Eve quiera saber de ellos. Ella recuerda como en el colegio se mofaba de los niños que se le declaraban o incluso les golpeaba para que la dejaran en paz, también recuerda como se pasaba por el forro cualquier consejo y siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana sin importar las consecuencias, solo motivada por su obsesión por saber más. Recuerda que nunca ha sido empática. Sin embargo, ella sabría decir exactamente como piensa Villanelle como asesino. Se metió bajo su piel durante años y sin embargo no tiene ni la más mínima idea de como es ella en otros aspectos más mundanos de la vida. Ha visto sombras desdibujadas y breves de sus rutina durante esta semana, pero Villanelle no era tan expresiva en esos momentos. Más bien se mostraba concentrada y ausente realizando tareas domésticas, incluso a veces se quedaba frente a la lavadora, con la cabeza inclinada, como si quisiera entender a la maquina. A veces a ella también la mira igual.   
Ayer la tarde fue verdaderamente esclarecedora, había tenido una conversación más profunda sobre Villanelle con Britt, evitando los detalles que pudieran estar referidos a su huida o su verdaderas identidades. Britt le había preguntado qué sentía ella por su esposa. Eve se había quedado de repente callada, pensativa, todavía sin poder atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, como si estar enamorada de tu mujer fuera un delito…  
\- Ella es diferente, siento que a pesar de los años que llevamos casadas, no la conozco en absoluto…  
\- Ouch, ¿ella te fue infiel?.  
\- Noooo… mierda, no sé. Es complicado. Todavía seguimos casadas y no sé lo que ella ha hecho durante todo el tiempo que ha estado decorando la casa.- Eve pregunta con angustia.  
\- ¿Crees que ella puede haberlo hecho?.- Britt pregunta.  
\- Yo diría que es promiscua, bastante.- Eve declara sin pensar.  
\- Ufff, nos llevaríamos bien, si no estuviera tan celosa de mi.- Britt declara risueña.   
\- No está celosa…- Eve dice sonriendo atontada.  
\- Lo está, créeme y además te mira como si te gritara.- Ella termina complacida con sus palabras.  
\- ¿Cómo es eso?.- Pregunta Eve curiosa.  
\- Sí, me refiero a que está desesperada porque la mires, porque le prestes atención, está desesperada por ti… y tu seguro que tu estás siendo seca, fría, controlada, terca… - Eve frunce el ceño molesta.- No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón.  
\- Porque es idiota y arrogante.- Ella declara en su defensa.  
\- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Eve?.- Britt la mira con un gesto serio.  
\- De ella, honestamente, creo que no sabe amar.- Eve confiesa apenada.  
\- ¿Crees que no es amor?.  
\- Exacto.  
\- ¿Y ella de qué tiene miedo?.- Britt pregunta curiosa.  
\- No lo sé, ella no parece tener miedo a nada, parece tan despreocupada, a veces tan inocente y a veces tan inapropiada. A veces es fría, dura, casi brutal y otras es suave, frágil y emocional. ¿Y me pregunto cuál es la real y cuál no lo es?.- Ella declara asustada.  
\- ¿Y por qué no puede ser las dos?.- Brit pregunta.- ¿Quieres que sea suave o quieres que sea brutal?.  
Eve abre los ojos. Ella recuerda una noche de hace mucho tiempo, cuando Niko le preguntó algo parecido. Eve no supo qué responder y ahora se siente igual. Ni siquiera ella sabe lo que desea de Villanelle.   
\- Quiero que sea sincera.- Se encuentra diciendo finalmente.  
\- Entiendo.

Eve se incorpora de la cama y gruñe al mirar el lado vacío de su cama. ¿Qué esperaba? Ella toma una ducha rápida, se pone un chándal y un top totalmente blancos que había comprado con Sophia en una de sus salidas de chicas. Le queda muy bien porque hace contraste con su piel dorada por el sol y le hace una silueta bastante femenina.   
Ella se recuerda mientras baja las escaleras que la guerra continúa, que debe seguir presionando sutilmente, o no tan sutil, para que Villanelle sucumba y tal vez si la joven baja un poco las defensas, podrán ser ellas mismas y solo tal vez la joven podría amarla de verdad. Entonces, debe tentarla, pero no caer en la tentación ella misma, porque en tal caso solo le habrá dado lo que quiere, sexo y satisfacción por haberlo conseguido. Así es como ella piensa que funciona el cerebro de Villanelle.   
Konstantin había insistido en que Villanelle era suave ahora y que requería suavidad, pero nada de lo que hacía le daba la razón a esas palabras. Ella era desagradable, coqueta de una manera molesta, persistente con lo que sabía que Eve le molestaba. Eve piensa que quizás ni siquiera le agrede que esté aquí. Tal vez Eve solo sea una molestia para ella.   
Sus pensamientos la ponen de mal humor. Pero entonces Eve llega a la cocina, llevada por el olor de café recién hecho. Allí hay una bandeja con una taza de café, un tazón de frutas con miel y un par de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. El conjunto es encantador, incluso hay una rosa blanca en uno de los laterales. Eve se derrite. Es en estas ocasiones donde la duda le asalta con mas fuerza. A veces una persona normal haría estas cosas, pero cuando viene de Villanelle es como recibir un regalo del coco… es aterrador… ¿Cómo una persona que ha sido tan cruel puede ser capaz de tener esos detalles tan tiernos? Eve se está preguntando esto cuando Villanelle entra por la puerta trasera que da al frutal, una mujer morena, no especialmente hermosa, pero elegante y atractiva, entra detrás de ella. Tiene una sonrisa amable que Eve en seguida desea borrar de una torta. Villanelle la ve y se da cuenta que está de pie, junto a la bandeja. Ella parece avergonzada.   
\- Buenos días, Eve.- Villanelle dice intentando parecer tranquila.- Ella es Cintia.- Villanelle dice señalando con simpatía a la mujer y está a punto de decir algo más cuando Eve la interrumpe visiblemente enojada.  
\- Increíble, no pierdes el tiempo, eso seguro.- Eve murmura, sintiéndose estúpida.  
Villanelle la mira, parece dolida cuando frunce el ceño y luego su rostro se vuelve una sombra oscura, llena de indiferencia.  
\- Cintia, perdona a Eve, creo que está de mal humor.- Ella comunica con hastío mirando a la otra mujer lo que provoca que Eve se sienta más irritada.  
\- Oh, no te preocupes, todos tenemos días así.- Cintia sonríe compadeciendo a Eve.  
\- Para compensarte por lo de hoy, te he preparado el desayuno.- Villanelle dice alegremente a Cintia. Su tono conlleva falsedad, pero la mujer no parece darse cuenta, solo parece más contrariada aun.  
\- Oh, vale, gracias, supongo.- Ella contesta e intenta devolver un gesto amable.  
\- Eve, ¿te importa…?.- Villanelle la invita a que se aparte y aparta la silla para la otra mujer con galantería.  
Para entonces, Eve tiene los puños cerrados fuertemente, tanto que siente clavarse las uñas en la palma de su mano. Ella aprieta la mandíbula violentamente. Ella está parada allí, a un lado de la mujer y Villanella al otro y la está mirando burlona, como si supiera lo mucho que la estaba molestando.   
\- Oh, gracias por la rosa.- Cintia comenta encantada con el detalle. Villanelle asiente amable.  
\- Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que me hayas complacido tanto.- Villanelle comenta con arrogancia.  
Eve está celosa… sabe que ni siquiera tiene derecho a tener celos, porque en teoría son solo amigas y ella esta en una falsa relación con Britt, pero no puede con la humillación a la que después de todo, está siendo sometida por la joven.   
\- Perdona, ¿me permites?.- Eve toma el tazón de fruta ante la cara de sorpresa de Villanelle y se vuelve para sonreírle mientras remueve el contenido con el tenedor y le dedica una mueca de ironía.  
\- Eve, eso ha sido muy grosero.- Villanelle continúa con la humillación. Eve le sonríe con falsedad y luego…. Luego Villanelle acaba cubierta de arriba abajo de fruta troceada y miel, mayormente sobre su cabeza y su pelo.  
\- Esto sí que es grosero.- Eve le dice con una sonrisa petulante y placentera. - Buenos días a las dos.

Y así es como Eve sale de la casa a grandes pasos y sale corriendo una vez que está fuera, y debe admitir que lo hace en un cincuenta por ciento, por miedo a que Villanelle la persiga para vengarse.   
Ella corre unos cuantos kilómetros y durante la ida no deja de reírse orgullosa y eufórica por lo que acaba de hacer, siente el placer del triunfo. A la vuelta, sin embargo, parece un alma en pena. Ella no había planteado el hecho de que tendría que volver y de que posiblemente Villanelle la estaría esperando y no estaría contenta, eso seguro. 

Cuando llega, la casa está sumida en el silencio, pero Eve sabe que está en casa porque el coche y la motocicleta están en el garaje, así que no hay posibilidades de que se libre. Cabe la posibilidad que se haya marchado con la tal Cintia… Eve se anima con ese pensamiento y sube la escaleras con más valor. Entonces oye a Villanelle cantando y el ruido de la ducha. Ella suspira, aplacando sus nervios, debe admitir que no solo está aliviada porque puede aprovechar el momento, correr a su habitación y encerrarse, sino porque Villanelle no se ha ido con Cintia a ningún lado. Aunque eso no cambia mucho, no cambia el hecho de que Villanelle continúa trayendo a mujeres a casa y lo seguirá haciendo, solo para humillarla y porque puede.   
Ella da un traspié cuando tropieza con una de las botas de Villanelle regadas por el pasillo junto con su ropa repartidas hasta la puerta de su propia habitación. Resulta que Villanelle está tomando una ducha en su cuarto de baño. Es perfecto, Eve piensa afligido.  
Cuando Eve era una adolescente pensaba que la gente perdía todo el glamour cuando estaban mojados por eso ella se había negado siempre a ducharse con otra persona. Pero la idea que se le cruzó por la mente era peligrosa y Villanelle no lo esperaría. Ella quería seguir mofándose y Eve no iba a permitírselo. Se tragó de un suspiro todo el aire y con ello la vergüenza y el pudor que pudiese sentir. Ella era terca y cuando se decidía a hacer algo, era determinante y atrevida. De nuevo, no se para a pensar mucho en las consecuencias y ella se deshace de la ropa intentando hacer el menos ruido posible y luego, con cierto temor, abre la puerta con lentitud. Ella está totalmente desnuda. Villanelle no parece darse cuenta de su presencia, incluso cuando Eve mueve la mampara para entrar justo detrás de ella en la ducha, la mujer sigue cantando, mientras frota con demasiado brusquedad su cabello. Eve aprovecha el momento de tranquilidad para deleitarse en su cuerpo, su espalda fuerte y sus brazos musculosos. Luego su culo, dios mio, que culo. Ella cierra los ojos por un instante y le asaltan las dudas sobre lo que está haciendo. ¿De verdad piensa que podrá permanecer indiferente a la tentación?  
Entonces Villanelle se da la vuelta y ella salta asustada cuando ve a Eve detrás de ella, totalmente desnuda.


	22. En  la ducha con tu enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle maldice en su cabeza una docena de veces, después de recuperar la compostura, aunque no consigue detener el palpitar de su corazón. Ella intenta disimular la sorpresa sin éxito.   
> \- ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar aquí?.- Villanelle sisea con frialdad, intentando intimidar a Eve.  
> \- Pensé que necesitarías ayuda con eso.- Eve señala su cabello, lleno de espuma.- Date la vuelta.- Ella ordena con demasiada naturalidad.

Villanelle siente que la rabia hierve debajo de su piel y se acumula en sus manos. Ella desearía romper algún cuello o apuñalar a alguien, sentirse poderosa y eufórica… pero solo puede frotar su pelo con demasiada fuerza. La miel es una mierda para deshacerse de ella, sobre todo en el maldito pelo.   
Ella no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y se levantó a la 6 de la mañana, resuelta a hacer algo que agradara a Eve. Tal vez así, la perdonara, se dijo convencida. Sí, ella sabía que a Eve le gustaba la comida. Así que se afanó con el desayuno, incluso se molestó en cortar una rosa de su jardín, de color blanca. Por un momento pensó en regarla con un poco de su sangre pero quizás eso no era tan romántico como a ella le parecía. Luego, se reunió con Cintia, la diseñadora de interiores que había contratado y que había mostrado mucha paciencia con ella. Ella le había pagado sus honorarios y luego la invitó a tomar un café y con suerte podría presentarle a Eve.   
Sin embargo Eve no estaba de buen humor esa mañana. No, ella en seguida pensó mal y llegó a la conclusión equivocada. ¿Como iba a estar ella con una mujer, de donde demonios iba a sacarla tan temprano? A Villanelle le pareció ridículo que Eve sugiriese lo que había sugerido. Y además, le dolió, igual que una puñalada. ¿En serio no podía simplemente disfrutar del desayuno que con tanto empeño le había preparado?. Bueno, pensó, si ella no lo apreciaba, entonces quizás no lo merecía.   
Pero claro, después del dolor, hubo placer. Así es como ella funcionaba, si le hacían daño ella respondía de la misma manera. Cuando le ofreció el desayuno a Cintia, siguió por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Eve. Ella estaba a punto de explotar y Villanelle la miró con arrogancia. Y después Eve la sorprendió tirándole un cuenco de frutas y miel encima de la cabeza. 

Por eso ahora estaba en la ducha, frotando su cabello y pensando la manera de devolvérsela a Eve. Primero se sorprendería de verla allí, en su propia habitación, si volvía antes de que saliera de la ducha. El motivo era afortunado, porque su propio cuarto de baño estaba siendo rediseñado por Cintia y sus obreros. La reforma no tardaría más de una semana, pero mientras tanto tendría que usar el baño de Eve.   
A Villanelle le divierte pensar en la cara de Eve cuando salga si se encuentra en la habitación. Estará asustada como un conejito, intimidada no solo por su desnudez, sino también por temor a represalias.  
Villanelle ha decidido recrudecer la guerra. Ella hará cosas como pasearse desnuda por la casa, beber el vino de Eve, dejar su ropa tirada o cualquier cosa que se le ocurra y que le pueda molestar.   
Pero como siempre, Eve es más inteligente que ella y consigue sorprenderla, adelantarse a ella y cuando se da la vuelta, ella está allí, completamente desnuda y sonríe con demasiada tranquilidad.   
Villanelle maldice en su cabeza una docena de veces, después de recuperar la compostura, aunque no consigue detener el palpitar de su corazón. Ella intenta disimular la sorpresa sin éxito.   
\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar aquí?.- Villanelle sisea con frialdad, intentando intimidar a Eve.  
\- Pensé que necesitarías ayuda con eso.- Eve señala su cabello, lleno de espuma.- Date la vuelta.- Ella ordena con demasiada naturalidad.  
Villanelle abre los ojos sorprendida. Una parte de ella duda, la parte que aun está enfadada. Ella pasea descaradamente sus ojos por el cuerpo de Eve. Ella se detiene en la cicatriz sobre su pecho, pero no muestra ninguna emoción, solo se detiene más tiempo del habitual observándola. Luego se detiene de nuevo en sus pechos pequeños y morenos. Se le hace la boca agua y eso no lo disimula, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.   
\- ¿Te gustan más que los de Cintia?.- Eve pregunta con descaro. Villanelle sonríe, divertida con los celos que Eve demuestra.  
\- Son ridículamente pequeños.- Ella dice con socarronería. Le complace que Eve muerda su lengua a continuación.  
\- Date la vuelta.- Eve repite la orden, ignorando el comentario.  
Villanelle lo hace finalmente, tras un atisbo de duda. Se da la vuelta porque el deseo de saber qué va a pasar es superior. Pero ella se arrepiente cuando los dedos suaves de Eve se posan sobre su cuero cabelludo y empiezan a masajearlo con demasiado gentileza. Ella se mantiene rígida, no va a mostrar satisfacción, pero el toque la distrae de su objetivo y su cuerpo de rebela. Ella suelta un gemido cuando las manos bajan por su nuca y Eve arrastra sus uñas casualmente por la piel sensible. No ve a Eve, pero sabe que debe tener una sonrisa petulante.   
\- Lo de hoy… ha sido toda una temeridad.- Villanelle logra decir con la respiración entrecortada y se maldice por ser tan obvia.  
\- Estás muy rígida.- Eve comenta y entonces sus manos están sobre sus hombros y empiezan a masajear la carne endurecida.  
Mierda, esto va a mejorar, antes de que empeore, piensa Villanelle, sintiendo la humedad en su entrepierna. Con suerte el agua lo disimulará.   
\- ¿Me estás oyendo? No me gusta que se rían de mi.- Villanelle sisea molesta por su indiferencia.  
\- Sé que el desayuno era para mi.- Eve responde con tranquilidad.- Aunque intentases hacerme creer lo contrario.  
Villanelle de repente se siente descubierta y dándose la vuelta, la mira decidida y amenazadora. Eve ha saltado, alejándose de ella con el temor y el pánico en su mirada.   
\- Tú no te lo merecías, maldita idiota.- Ella escupe acercándose mucho a Eve.  
\- No te acerques.- Eve le pone una mano en el hombro.  
\- Impídemelo.- Villanelle la desafía y sonríe emocionada. Ella toma con gesto brusco la cintura de Eve y hace lo que está deseando hacer, une sus cuerpos con agresividad. Ninguna de las dos es capaz de retener la exhalación brusca que sale de sus bocas. La sensación para Villanelle es demasiado electrizante, quizás es su imaginación, pero sus cuerpos se amoldan como uno solo y debería dejar de decir que los pechos de Eve son pequeños… porque sus pezones son duros y firmes y la están volviendo loca. Ella traga saliva y luego su cadera empuja contra el centro de Eve y está caliente, está húmedo. Oh dios, está resbaladizo. Arranca un gemido de Eve y entonces repite el empuje, solo deseando volverla a oír. Ella lo hace, mientras se ve obligada a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.  
\- Villanelle… dios… detente.- Eve ruega con la voz débil, luego traga saliva con renuencia.  
\- No me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer. Tu interrumpiste mi ducha.- Villanelle murmura irracional. Su mirada es oscura y penetrante.  
\- Y tu estás en mi baño.- Eve se defiende.  
\- Y esta es mi casa.- Ella dice sin pensar, pero se da cuenta de que no ha elegido las palabras adecuadas cuando Eve la empuja con brusquedad.  
\- Bien, me iré, es obvio que te molesto.- Eve se vuelve y se dispone a desplazar la mampara para salir, cuando el cuerpo de Villanelle la aplasta contra los azulejos.  
Villanelle la siente temblar y contener la respiración. Ella no puede controlar el mordisco en su hombro, ni el deseo de acariciar su coño con su dedos. Eve se resiste, pero Villanelle recrudece su presión en su espalda.   
\- No, no.- Eve le da un codazo y sale corriendo de la ducha.  
La cara de Villanelle está frustrada y llena de ira cuando intenta recuperar el control. Maldita sea con la estúpida de Eve… está jugando con ella y Villanelle siente una derrota tras otra. Tiene miedo de sí misma, porque por un momento piensa que si no logra follarla, puede que acabe matándola. Ella sin embargo, se burla de Eve y se masturba escandalosamente en la ducha y grita sin vergüenza cuando el orgasmo es fuerte alentado por el recuerdo de Eve atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared.   
Al salir, Eve está en su cama, completamente vestida y haciendo la maleta. Hay un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no sabe si es de excitación o de ira.   
\- No seas estúpida, Eve, ¿a dónde crees que vas?.- Villanelle dice con hastío parada junto a la puerta, completamente desnuda.  
\- Con Britt.- Las palabras de Eve son determinantes y golpean a Villanelle como una puñalada.  
\- Eres mi mujer.- Ella replica, intentando controlarse.  
\- Tu falsa mujer.- Le recuerda Eve, ella pasa por su lado para tomar el neceser del baño y cuando regresa, Villanelle la toma del brazo para detenerla.  
\- Te quedarás aquí.- Ella sisea la orden. Eve la mira asustada por primera vez de verdad, su mano aprieta con demasiada fuerza y le hace daño. Después ella afloja su agarre y suspira.- Al menos hasta que el peligro haya pasado.- Eve inclina la cabeza y mira al techo, luego suspira.- No puedes simplemente creer que te puedes meter conmigo en la ducha y no voy a hacer nada, Eve. Sabes que me gustan las mujeres.  
\- Realmente esperaba otras palabras.- Eve hunde sus hombros y suavemente se aleja y se deshace de la mano de Villanelle, que la mira confundida. Se sienta en la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Villanelle y luego comienza a sacar la ropa de la maleta, con cansancio.  
\- Perdona...- Villanelle dice sintiéndose realmente mal ante la actitud devastada de la otra mujer. Siente que ha sido demasiado impulsiva… no puede obligarla a hacer nada que no quiera, ella debería saberlo ya, Eve es terca. Debería dejarla ir. ¿Por qué Eve no la deja ser suave? ¿Por qué se emperra en tratarla con indiferencia? Eso solo aumenta su lado oscuro y hace que actúe con arrogancia y Villanelle solo quiere que la abrace, que la bese y que la sostenga. Pero Eve no lo hará si sigue tratando de humillarla y es difícil no humillarla, cuando Eve no para de hacer tonterías como tirarle un tazón de frutas en la cabeza o meterse en su ducha cuando está enfadada. Todo es un circulo vicioso.


	23. Yo solo quiero ayudar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Eve?.- Briit pregunta a Villanelle.  
> \- Oh, seguro que el rojo.- Ella contesta con ligereza, aplaudiendo.  
> \- Es el azul.- Corrige Eve enseguida poniendo los ojos en blanco.- El de ella debe ser el negro, es el color de su corazón.  
> \- Ouch, eso ha sido un golpe bajo y además es el amarillo, para que lo sepas.  
> \- ¿Britt no es el amarillo el color de las personas psicológicamente inestables?.- Eve pregunta con ironía.  
> 

Eve lleva en la cama todo el día y parte de la tarde. No tiene ánimo para levantarse. No deja de darle vueltas a una cosa en concreto… Villanelle había dicho que la casa era suya y eso ¿en qué lugar la dejaba? ¿Para qué demonios quería convivir con ella si a la primera de cambio le decía esas cosas? Esto no era algo determinante sino algo pasajero y sus palabras le habían abierto los ojos. Villanelle se cansaría y entonces la echaría de su casa. Eve lo sabía y por eso se sentía como una mierda. Así que no, no pensaba salir de la cama ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca.  
Entonces, alguien llama a la puerta. Son toques vivos, no los toques de Villanelle. Ella había subido el almuerzo y sin mediar palabra lo había dejado sobre la cómoda.  
\- Eve, soy yo. ¿Me dejas pasar?.- La voz de Britt suena al otro lado de la puerta.  
\- Pasa.- Eve se sienta sobre la cama y parece cansada.  
\- Uff, tienes mala cara.- Britt dice mientras entra sonriendo vivamente.  
\- No paro de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.- Eve dice con hastío. Britt toma asiento a los pies de la cama.  
\- Ustedes dos tenéis que hablar.- Britt sentencia convencida.  
\- No se puede hablar con ella… no es como tu piensas.- Eve murmura con desgana.  
\- No pienso nada de ella, no la conozco Eve.  
\- Lo que quiero decir es que no es normal.- Eve logra decir. Se arrepiente al instante, porque no sabe como explicarlo para que Britt pueda entenderla.  
\- ¿Quieres decir que...- Britt gira su dedo indice en su sien.-… está yujuuuu, lararli larala… loca, vamos?.- Britt pregunta curiosa.  
\- No… es brillante, es inteligente pero… su mente no funciona como la de la gente normal.  
\- Entonces solo es diferente. Eso no es malo, Eve. Yo también soy diferente, y de ti ya ni hablemos. - Ella le saca la lengua y sonríe burlona.  
\- No, en serio, ella es… cuando la conocí ya la admiraba… bueno… realmente me obsesioné con ella.- Eve resopla poniendo sus ojos en blanco, como si le costara admitirlo.- Luego la conocí y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en cosas como qué era lo que comía, que ropa usaba para dormir, cómo eran sus amigos, por qué hacía lo que hacía…  
\- Lo dices como si lo que hiciese fuese algo ilegal o no muy adecuado.- Britt susurra con un mirada de misterio.  
\- Algo así… - Eve se atreve a decir. Está cansada de fingir y Britt no es de los doce, ella está segura.  
Ella quiere seguir hablando, pero hay un toque en la puerta. Ninguna de las dos da permiso pero igualmente la puerta se abre suavemente y Villanelle asoma su cabeza con una sonrisa tímida. Tiene el pelo suelto y apenas si lleva maquillaje. Su piel está blanca y contrasta con el rojo de sus mejillas. Ella es incapaz de aguantar la mirada de Eve y se queda mirando a Britt con una genuina amabilidad que choca a la morena.  
\- Me preguntaba si os gustaría cenar.- Dice rascándose la nuca. - He preparado carne roja… a Eve le encanta.- Ella murmura, atreviéndose a dirigir una breve mirada a la aludida. Eve se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado, fingiendo que Villanelle no está allí con orgullo. Villanelle resopla y sonríe decepcionada.  
\- La verdad es que tengo hambre.- Britt le echa una mano, compadecida.  
\- Genial… pondré la mesa.- Ella responde con una sonrisa infantil.

Diez minutos después, las tres están sentadas a la mesa, en total silencio. Un silencio además, bastante incomodo, solo interrumpido por el tintineo de los cubiertos sobre la porcelana y los alternativos bufidos y suspiros de Eve y Villanelle, que están volviendo loca a Britt.  
\- Bueno, ¿y que tal van las reformas?.- Britt pregunta algo que no implique una posible discusión.  
\- Oh, pues genial. Precisamente hoy he tenido una reunión con la diseñadora de interior, Cintia, es una mujer increíblemente eficiente y ha tenido bastante paciencia conmigo, teniendo en cuenta que es madre y esposa ejemplar.- Ella aprovecha para aclarar.-Estamos finalizando las obras en el baño de mi habitación.- Villanelle explica con naturalidad. Eve parece sorprendida y se siente culpable por haber pensado mal y por haberle tirado el cuenco de fruta y miel.- Britt bufa y luego se echa a reír con cara de incredulidad. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- Villanelle le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Oh, nada, es solo que pensaba que dormiríais juntas.- Ella dice encogiéndose de hombros y todavía sin dejar de sonreír divertida.  
Si Eve pudiese evaporarse habría pagado por ello. Eso que había dicho Britt, no es algo que pensaría una novia… ¿verdad?. Ella abre los ojos mientras intenta llamar la atención de Britt, pero la joven está concentrada en su comida.  
\- Bueno, es mi mujer sobre el papel, en la vida real solo somos amigas… puedes estar tranquila, Brittany.- Villanelle explica rápidamente aunque su tono es cortante. Eve frunce el ceño dolida.  
\- Es solo Britt, y ¿por qué debería estar tranquila?.- Ella pregunta confundida. Villanelle le devuelve la mirada igual de confundida.  
\- Bueno, Eve es tu “casi novia”, ¿no?.- Villanelle responde con un arqueo de cejas altivo.  
\- Bueno, es algo que dice Constantino porque está celoso.- Britt suelta una carcajada y al fin su mirada se encuentra con la de Eve. Ella se extraña al ver su cara roja y sus ojos asustados… y balbucea lo siguiente.- En realidad solo somos… ¿amigas?.- Ella mira a Eve y a Villanelle alternativamente con la sensación de haber dicho algo inapropiado.  
\- Oh, veo.- Villanelle asiente con una sonrisa que podría hacer sombra al sol. - Entonces, ¿solo son amigas?.- Villanelle pregunta como para asegurarse.  
Britt mira a Eve. La morena pone los ojos en blanco y suspira con resignación. Britt se levanta nerviosa y apurada y bufa.  
\- Bueno, ya está bien. No sé que es lo que os pasa, pero me estáis dando ardores y aun no he terminado la cena.- Ella dice irritada. - No quiero ser cómplice de nadie aquí.- Ella continua.- Pero vamos a cenar y luego vamos a sentarnos y a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. - Ella finaliza tomando asiento con pesadez y luego continúa comiendo. Eve y Villanelle tardan un tiempo en salir del asombro y finalmente la imitan.

Después de recoger la mesa, Villanelle se ofrece a lavar los platos. Ellas se sientan en el sofá. Eve se muestra culpable ante Britt.  
\- ¿Le dijiste que eramos pareja?.- Britt susurra más sorprendida que enfadada.  
\- No exactamente, no se lo dije. Puede que simplemente se lo dejara caer y no lo desmintiera en ningún momento.- Ella explica susurrando a su vez extenuada por la culpabilidad.  
\- Vale, ¿digamos que dejaste que lo creyera?. ¿Supongo que mi estúpido comentario, lo de “casi novia”...- Ella aclara bajando aun mas la voz.-… tuvo algo que ver?.  
\- Exacto, eres una boca-chancla.- Eve murmuró evitando que saliera demasiado fuerte.  
Villanelle se acerca a la mesita con tres copas y una botella de rioja. A Eve le sorprende la mirada endemoniada que percibe por escasos segundos, detrás de la fachada de mujer amable. Ella tiembla un poco como por instinto. Y su instinto le dice ahora mismo que Villanelle trama algo.  
\- No puedo creer que me culpes.- Britt susurra antes de que Villanelle llegue a su altura.  
\- Vale, lo dejamos en empate.- Eve pone los ojos en blanco y se aparta cuando Villanelle pasa a su lado con la bandeja.  
\- ¿A qué estáis jugando?.- Villanelle pregunta ilusionada.  
\- A ver quién es más bocazas.- Eve golpea el pie de Britt bajo la mesa.  
\- Oh… Eve tiene el récord.- Villanelle comenta con maldad.  
\- ¡Cállate!.- Eve exclama con un bufido y una mirada airada.  
\- Upps…  
\- No empecéis.- Britt deja caer antes de que la cosa empeore.- Ahora vais a ayudarme con mi tesis… por si no lo he dicho, estudio psicología. Tercer año y creo que puedo ayudar.- Ella dice muy seria.  
\- No me habías dicho nada.- Eve comenta sorprendida.  
\- Bueno, no preguntaste.- Britt dice encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Me parece bien.- Villanelle dice interrumpiéndolas.  
\- Genial.- Britt comenta encantada. Eve se ha quedado mirando a Villanelle sorprendida.  
\- Vale, ¿importa mi opinión?.- Eve pregunta incrédula.  
\- ¿Cuál es el problema?.- Britt le pregunta impaciente.  
\- Ella no va a ser sincera.- Eve suelta de sopetón. Villanelle la mira dolida y luego enfadada.  
\- ¿Y tu sí?.- Villanelle pregunta a la defensiva.  
\- No tiene sentido si mentís, el experimento será nulo.- Ella suspira un poco exacerbada.- A ver, Eve, empecemos por ti. ¿Cuando cierras los ojos que es lo primero que ves?.- Ella pregunta tranquilamente.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?.  
\- Tú solo contesta con honestidad.  
Eve parpadea, con la respuesta burbujeando en su boca. Pero no quiere decirlo en voz alta.  
\- Es a mi, me ve a mi.- Villanelle contesta por ella.- Pero no es por lo que tu piensas.- Villanelle explica rápidamente.- Dejé mi imagen impresa en su cabeza porque le disparé.- Ella dice como si nada.  
\- ¡Alexandra!.- Eve exclama con pánico.  
\- ¿Qué? Estoy siendo sincera.- Villanelle abre los brazos a la defensiva.  
Britt tiene los ojos abiertos y contiene la respiración. Tras unos segundos, ella arquea una ceja a la espera de una aclaración.  
\- Fue un accidente.- Eve aclara con ligereza.- Y no es por eso por lo que veo tu cara cuando cierro los ojos.- Ella pone los ojos en blanco sin dignarse a mirarla.  
\- Bueno, el turno de Alexandra.- Britt detiene su diatriba y continúa.- ¿Qué es lo que ves tu?.- Britt dispara.  
\- Oh, esta es fácil.- Villanelle dice con una sonrisa ladina.- Lo que veo es a Eve… desangrándose.- Ella suelta una carcajada errática que pone los pelos de punta a las otras dos mujeres. Britt parpadea mirando a Villanelle y llegando a la conclusión de que realmente parece un poco rara.  
\- Vale, puede que esta pregunta no haya sido la más adecuada.- Britt dice sin rendirse.- Evita, ¿cuantas veces al día piensas en vuestra relación?.  
\- Ella piensa todo el día en mí.- Villanelle vuelve a interrumpir, dejando a Eve muy molesta y avergonzada.- Me lo dijo una vez… ¿enfermizo verdad? Yo le dije que me masturbaba mucho pensando en ella.- Villanelle explica sin reparos. - ¿Es no es tan raro, no?.  
\- Bueno… teóricamente ninguna de las dos cosas es buena si es en exceso. - Ella opina encogiéndose de hombros un poco mareada.- ¿Sigue siendo así, Eve?.- Britt le dice para asegurarse.  
\- Bueno… - Eve es incapaz de desmentirlo, así que baja la cara con una especie de puchero.  
\- Vale. ¿Y tu, Alexandra?.- Britt interroga a la rubia un poco temerosa de lo que pudiera decir.  
\- La tengo en mi cabeza todo el día… es como un continuo ronroneo, se mete en tu cabeza y la devora.- Villanelle expresa con sarcasmo mientras mira a Eve divertida por su mueca de disgusto.  
\- Valeeee.- Britt interviene, temerosa de que vuelvan a ensalzarse en otra discusión.- Es una manera igual de buena que cualquier otra de expresarlo. - Britt dice en defensa de Villanelle. - Entonces, os haré una serie de preguntas que deberían ser fáciles.- Britt explica. Villanelle es la única que asiente divertida. Eve, en cambio, tuerce los ojos aburrida.- ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Eve?.- Briit pregunta a Villanelle.  
\- Oh, seguro que el rojo.- Ella contesta con ligereza, aplaudiendo.  
\- Es el azul.- Corrige Eve enseguida poniendo los ojos en blanco.- El de ella debe ser el negro, es el color de su corazón.  
\- Ouch, eso ha sido un golpe bajo y además es el amarillo, para que lo sepas.  
\- ¿Britt no es el amarillo el color de las personas psicológicamente inestables?.- Eve pregunta con ironía.  
\- Eso no…  
\- Entonces el azul debe ser el color de las personas groseras.- Villanelle escupe interrumpiendo para devolver la ironía.  
\- Joder, sois duras.- Britt murmura perdiendo la compostura.- Vayamos al grano. ¿Eve, qué sientes por Alexandra?.  
Eve, que está devolviendo la mirada de ira a Villanelle se vuelve rápidamente hacia Britt con los ojos abiertos de impresión.  
\- ¿Por qué tengo que contestar primero?.- Ella se queja.- No pienso responder la primera.  
\- Bueno, con eso acabas de decirlo todo.- Villanelle le dice con una sonrisa arrogante.- Britt, agradezco el esfuerzo, pero no tienes nada que hacer conmigo, no soy normal, mi mente no parece funcionar bien, ¿no es así Eve?  
Mierda! Lo ha estado escuchando todo, todo lo que Eve y Britt estaban hablando en la habitación. No sabe por qué se sorprende, es algo que Villanelle haría, espiarlas.  
Villanelle se apoya sobre sus rodillas para incorporarse con una amable sonrisa dirigida a Britt.  
\- Bueno, gracias por venir. Parece que a Eve le ha venido bien.- Villanelle dice. Luego se queda parada mirando a la joven. Britt parece confundida.- Te acompañaré a la salida.- Villanelle dice sin reparos.  
\- Sí, es tarde.- Britt admite avergonzada.- Pero, antes, chicas, mi consejo. Creo que deberíais ser vosotras mismas… parece que tenéis mucho enterrado aquí.- Britt señala su corazón.  
\- Ella no tiene corazón.- Eve murmura bajito, pero ambas la oyen. Villanelle se muestra fría y su mirada oscura asusta y preocupa a Britt por un momento.  
\- Gracias por venir y por el consejo.- Villanelle dice diplomática, pero su voz es cortante.  
\- Gracias a ti, por invitarme a venir.- Britt responde y Eve mira sorprendida a ambas, sin poder creer que la propia Villanelle la haya invitado.

Cuando Villanelle cierra la puerta, se apoya un momento sobre ella, de espalda a Eve. Ella quiere preguntarle por qué lo hizo, por qué invitó a Britt, pero algo en la figura de la otra mujer la mantiene a la espera un poco amedrentada.  
\- ¿Por qué…  
Ella no puede seguir hablando. Las manos de Villanelle la impulsan por encima del suelo y se hunden alrededor de su cuello. Eve abre los ojos con pánico y gime cuando mira los ojos oscuros y fríos de Villanelle. Sin embargo, por algún motivo no teme por su vida.  
\- ¿Crees que estoy loca?.- Ella gruñe la pregunta, pero es una pregunta retórica.- Te avergüenzas de mí, ¿verdad?.- Villanelle relaja su empuje.- Pero no puedes vivir sin mi y eso te avergüenza aun más. Cuando dejes de avergonzarte por lo que fui, podrás ver lo que soy ahora.- Villanelle susurra dejando en el suelo a Eve, quien se afana por recuperar el aliento. Después Eve levanta su cabeza y la mira extrañamente excitada. Ella baja sus ojos a los labios de Villanelle. Son rojos y sensualmente carnosos, y siente unas enormes ganas de besarla. Se da cuenta de que su oscuridad la deja como un pelele, caliente y burbujeante. Ella acorta la distancia y la besa, sorprendiendo a Villanelle, quien se aleja y la mira sin comprender.  
Eve empuja su mano, insiste en seguir con el beso, obnubilada por la increíble sensación que ha dejado el contacto. Villanelle mantiene la mano entre ellas, pero luego esa misma mano sube y la agarra del cuello de la camisa para estampar sus labios contra los de ella con ferocidad. Villanelle no la besa, sino que se hunde con ella en un abismo húmedo, lleno de olas calientes. La lengua de Villanelle se siente así cuando se mueve dentro de su boca, como una ola que acaricia y empuja sin descanso, ahogándola.

Espero vuestra opinión, ¿debo seguir o se os está haciendo demasiado eterno?. Vuestros comentarios son nuestro alimento.


	24. Confesiones a la luz de la luna

Eve está demasiado despierta. Son las dos de la mañana y ella se siente como aquella vez que apuñaló a Villanelle, histérica, insomne. En su mente no deja de resonar la frase que la rubia había pronunciado “Cuando dejes de avergonzarte por lo que fui, podrás ver lo que soy ahora”. ¿Está ella avergonzada de Villanelle? ¿Todavía le frena el hecho de que Villanelle haya asesinado a tanta gente?   
Eve creía que lo había superado, pero todavía hay un parte en ella que reniega de sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando a Villanelle parece tan distante y aleatoria. En un momento está suave y al otro la ira le nubla el razonamiento. Villanelle también tenía miedo de sí misma, se había comparado a un vampiro adolescente que es incapaz de contener su instinto depredador… Así que era difícil no creer que podía pasar alguna vez. De hecho Villanelle ya lo había hecho en Roma. Y mejor no pensaba en Roma, porque se pondría de peor humor. Y encima se había reído de Eve frivolamente, diciendo cosas como que la veía desangrarse cuando cerraba los ojos.   
Eve bufa y se incorpora irritada de la cama. Ella baja las escaleras, en silencio, y sale por detrás de la casa. La noche es clara, gracias al resplandor de la luna. El aire es fresco y agradable. Ella sonríe agradecida cuando siente que su mente se despeja y solo se queda allí parada disfrutando del olor de los árboles frutales y de las flores silvestres. A lo lejos, percibe un brillo plateado que llama su atención. Le lleva unos cinco minutos placenteros llegar hasta allí. Ella abre su boca alucinada. Hay un lago precioso, no demasiado grande. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya visto antes? Eve puede ver los árboles al otro lado, así que supone que es más como un estanque grande. Ella siente la imperiosa necesidad de zambullirse en el agua y lo hace. Se queda completamente desnuda, salvo por sus bragas y se mete lentamente. Hace una mueca de asco cuando sus pies toman contacto con el suelo embarrado pero estable. El agua está templada pero es alarmantemente oscura. Cuando el agua le llega a la cintura, Eve empieza a preguntarse si habrá algún animal peligroso en aquellas aguas. Sería vergonzoso si acabase devorada por un cocodrilo, o reducida a bruma rosa por cientos de pirañas. Eve intenta relajarse, porque el agua parece estar en calma y así ella se confía y la sensación empieza a ser demasiado divertida y llega un momento en el que es incapaz de dejar de reír emocionada. Ella supone que es la adrenalina que produce la mezcla de felicidad y miedo. Ríe a carcajadas ahora, como una niña pequeña que se divierte sola y golpea el agua, se zambulle, sale para tomar aire y se ríe alocadamente.   
Ella se detiene de golpe cuando ve una figura en la orilla. Por supuesto es Villanelle. Ella lleva su pijama de cuadros y un abrigo rosa encima sin abrochar, demasiado elegante para la ocasión. Eve supone que se puso lo primero que pilló.   
\- ¿Qué haces?.- Ella grita la pregunta. Eve pone los ojos en blanco y luego se zambulle. Villanelle se queda a la espera. Espera pacientemente a que la otra mujer vuelva a salir a la superficie, pero el tiempo pasa y Eve no sale. Villanelle se cruza de brazos y tuerce los ojos. Eve sigue sin aparecer y Villanelle se empieza a preocupar de verdad. Ella aprieta la mandíbula con temor. Sus ojos se abren alarmados y se deshace del abrigo con determinación, sin apartar la mirada del agua, cuando… Eve sale cerca de la orilla, tomando aire a bocanadas y luego mira a Villanelle, mira su cara de pánico y se echa a reír a carcajadas.  
\- Oh, ¿no te habrás asustado?.- Eve dice, riéndose aun más fuerte. Ella no podía dejar de sentirse así de despreocupada.  
\- No tiene gracia.- Villanelle dice enfurecida, pero está muy quieta y una de sus manos está cerrada en un puño. - No deberías estar tan despreocupada. Este lago está repleto de pirañas.- Villanelle dice muy seria.  
\- No te creo, de ser así, ya me habrían mordido, sobre todo por escandalosa.- Eva suelta otra carcajada, pero de todas formas ella sale del agua. Recuerda tarde que está prácticamente desnuda, pero está demasiado feliz para importarle.  
A Villanelle le perturba la figura de Eve, le perturba más de lo que Eve espera, parece demasiado intimidada. Su cara se vuelve blanca cuando Eve se para frente a ella, luego ella se inclina y Eve entra en pánico… ¿va a besarla?. Ella se pregunta sintiéndose mareada, y entonces, hay un pellizco en su hombro y ella se agita sorprendida.   
\- ¿Qué haces?.- Eve pregunta con el ceño fruncido.- Eso duele. - Hay otro pinchazo encima su pecho derecho.- Eh.- Eve golpea la mano de Villanelle y entonces se da cuenta de que la rubia deja caer algo. -¡Mierda!. ¡¡¿Eso son… sanguijuelas?!!.-Eve salta y chilla, pegando manotazos a diestro y siniestro. A Villanelle eso si le parece gracioso y se aleja para no ser golpeada por la histérica mujer, y para seguir divirtiéndose viendo como se deshace de la última sanguijuela, que está en una de las cachas de su culo.  
\- Deja de reírte y ayúdame.- Eve se da la vuelta para darle la espalda. Aparta su pelo de un manotazo y se agita nerviosa, dando saltitos. - ¿Tengo alguna más? Oh, por dios, es asqueroso.- Ella contiene las arcadas. Villanelle ríe fuerte.  
\- Repugnante.- Villanelle sufraga.- No hay más.- Villanelle le dice segura.  
Su mano acaricia lentamente la espalda de Eve y ella se estremece y se aleja avergonzada, haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
\- Gracias.- Ella le dice sonriendo.  
A Villanelle ese gesto la suaviza. Entonces las dos se quedan mirando y estallan en carcajadas genuinas. 

Villanelle dibuja sobre la arena con una rama y permanece con la cabeza inclinada. Eve está sentada junto a ella y la observa con diversión.   
\- Eso fue divertido.- Villanelle admite, sin perder la concentración.  
\- ¿Por qué bajaste? ¿Insomnio?.- Eve pregunta curiosa, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!. Para nada. - Villanelle chilla con incredulidad.- Estabas chillando, era imposible dormir.- Villanelle la mira muy seria. Luego abre los ojos y la boca, impresionada con algo.- Tu pelo…  
\- Joder, por favor, no digas que tengo algo, por favor.- Eve se sienta rígida.  
\- Nooo, es solo que está... pareces como si fueses de una tribu…  
\- Ah, vale, estupendo.- Eve dice molesta con ella y con su pelo, que parece que está demasiado abierto y salvaje. Es lo que pasa cuando se seca con el aire cubano.  
\- Sé que es una comparación, graciosa, pero lo que quería decir es que es salvaje y tu estás tan sensual.- Villanelle comenta sin dejar de admirarla. Eve sonríe halagada y tímida.   
Es en esos momentos cuando Eve siente que Villanelle realmente la adora. Ella tiene ganas de abrazarla y no tanto de besarla, curiosamente. Ella se acerca con lentitud y Villanelle se queda muy quieta, anhelante y curiosa. Se sorprende cuando Eve la abraza y su calor es como una manta cuando te estás helando… es suave, agradable, tierna y segura. Villanelle todavía está rígida, como si esperase un golpe o algo que amargara el momento. Luego no puede evitar relajarse y que sus manos envuelvan la cintura pequeña de Eve. Suelta un suspiro trémulo y tiembla por un momento. Eve la aprieta más fuerte, quizás temerosa de que ella escape. Eve acaricia su cabello, con amabilidad y Villanelle se da cuenta horrorizada de que está llorando. Llora mucho, pero en silencio. Es como si su corazón y su mente no estuviesen en sintonía. Quizás es que es incapaz de entender lo que siente.   
Para Eve el abrazo se siente demasiado íntimo y real. Puede sentir los latidos de ambos corazones, casi parejos, casi… El aliento de Villanelle acaricia la base de su cuello de forma intermitente y se siente familiar.   
\- Hay algo...- Villanelle tartamudea sin soltarse del abrazo. Ella aprieta un poco más. Eve siente su nerviosismo, pero prefiere no forzar nada.- Hice algo… hace dos años… hice algo que incluso a mi me parece imperdonable y terrible. - Villanelle confiesa con una exhalación apresurada.- Eve toma su cabeza y consigue que la mire. Villanelle parece tan frágil.  
\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Eve pregunta incapaz de contener su deseo de saber, atraviesa los ojos de la joven, como si quisiera leer en ellos.  
\- Oh, Eve… si te lo digo, ¿te quedarás conmigo?.- Villanelle solloza sin poder evitar sentirse patética. Le disgusta perder el control, pero no puede soportarlo más. Está lista.  
\- No se trata de eso, Villanelle. Da igual lo que hayas hecho en tu pasado, aunque no puedo evitar tenerte miedo, porque hasta tu lo tienes de ti misma. ¿Eso no es muy alentador, no crees?.- Eve continua mirándola pero la rubia le devuelve una mirada confusa.- Oh, maldita sea, continúa.- Eve se regaña a sí misma.  
\- No, ¿qué es lo que estás intentando decir?.- Villanelle interroga interesada.  
\- Tengo dudas, es solo eso. No es por tus hechos pasados.- Eve suelta rápidamente sin dar importancia.- Continua, por favor.  
\- ¿Qué dudas?.- Villanelle se aleja rechazando las manos de Eve y se muestra incomoda.  
\- No sé…  
\- Eve.- Villanelle dice amenazadora.  
\- Oh, vale, joder. ¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre la que hable primero?.- Se queja. Villanelle se tensa.- Vale, vale. No sé si hay un futuro para nosotras… no nos veo siendo domésticas… en realidad no creo que puedas manejar una relación conmigo.- Eve admite cabizbaja.  
\- Eso es muy arrogante por tu parte.- Villanelle la mira y sonríe con melancolía.- Di lo que quieres decir en realidad, Eve… mejor, yo te lo digo, lo que te pasa es que no crees que yo pueda sentir ese tipo de cosas que se deben sentir en una relación.  
\- Amor.- Aclara Eve en un susurro tímido.  
\- Eso, amor...- Villanelle dice moviendo las manos con desdén, pero luego se detiene con la mano en el aire y cierra la boca.- ¿Me amas?.- Villanelle pregunta mientras inclina la cabeza con ingenuidad.  
\- Yo no he dicho eso.- Eve se defiende resignada.  
\- ¿No crees que pueda sentir amor, es eso?.- Villanelle pregunta con suavidad.  
\- Si.- Eve admite sin dudarlo. Se siente valiente porque Villanelle parece suave y comprensiva.   
\- Bien. Si te digo que te amo, no me creerás. No lo hiciste en Roma, y me dijiste lo mismo que ahora, que no sabía lo que era eso. - Eve quiere decir algo, pero Villanelle la para.- Tenías razón. No lo sabía porque no podía comparar lo que sentía con ningún sentimiento que hubiese conocido antes. - Villanelle suspira y ahora es ella quien toma entre sus manos la cara de Eve con ternura.  
\- ¿Crees que me amas?.- Eve pregunta confusa.  
\- Sé que es amor.- Villanelle aclara son una sonrisa amplia y Eve la cree. Es imposible no hacerlo. - Ahora lo sé… lo sé porque la idea de que vuelvas a desaparecer me empuja al suicidio. No me suicidaría por nadie. Solo por ti.  
\- ¡Villanelle!.- Eve le golpea poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero está siniestramente halagada.  
\- ¿Puedes hacer lo de antes otra vez?. Apretujarme.- Villanelle explica a su manera. Eve le sonríe enternecida y la vuelve a abrazar.- Maté a mi madre.- Villanelle dispara sin darle mucho tiempo a acomodarse en sus brazos. De pronto están muy tensas. Eve se aleja suavemente, Villanelle cree que ve horror en sus ojos. Ella piensa que ahora es cuando Eve se irá, que sentirá asco por ella…  
\- Villanelle, no puedo negar que me horroriza lo que acabas de decir, pero sé que si lo hiciste hay una razón detrás de ello… - Villanelle la mira sorprendida y abrumada.  
\- La había, pero luego, fue como despertar. De pronto lo sentía todo, de repente tenía miedo. - Villanelle admite, bajando la cabeza.  
\- Creo que lo que hiciste, te llevo al límite y explotaste.- Eve intenta comprender.  
\- No hables de explosiones.- Villanelle dice molesta.  
\- Ops, vale, lo siento.- Eve dice con una sonrisa apurada.- Pero creo que ahora eres más humana, tienes muchas emociones que antes ignorabas y eso es difícil de manejar, pero no es malo…  
\- ¿Y dime qué sientes ahora por mi?.- Villanelle pregunta acelerada.  
\- Lo mismo, idiota.- Eve dice muy convincente con una sonrisa tranquila.- Te amo, pero necesito conocer esta nueva Villanelle.  
\- Villaineve.- Dice corrigiendo la rubia.  
\- Eso he dicho.- Eve replica molesta.  
\- He dicho Vi-llain-eve.- Deletrea la joven divertida.- He decidido que me voy a llamar así, a partir de ahora, no Oksana, no Villanelle.  
\- Eso es… raro y romántico, a tu manera, pero en realidad debería acostumbrarme a llamarte Alexandra y tu a escucharlo.- Villaineve hace una mueca de impotencia.  
\- Pues es un nombre estúpido.- Ella declara molesta.


	25. Acuéstate conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y seguimos. Eve y Villanelle duermen juntos por primera vez.   
> Nada demasiado obsceno, la cosa empieza a ponerse tierna, aviso, pero no dejan de ser ellas.   
> Espero vuestra opinión.

“Acuéstate conmigo”. A Villanelle le ha parecido que oye esas palabras, pero no podría asegurarlo. Ellas están subiendo las escaleras para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar. Eve alcanza su mano por el pasillo, la acaricia y tira de ella hacia su habitación y Villanelle traga saliva. ¿Es miedo lo que siente? Desea a Eve más que a nada de este mundo, pero ahora el momento está aquí… ahora Eve la está invitando a su cama, joder, ¡a su cama!. Ella abre los ojos entrando en pánico. No solo es posible que haya sexo, sino que Villanelle dormirá con ella por primera vez en la misma cama y se enfrentará a sus ojos durante todo el proceso. Esa sensación le asfixia.  
\- Eve...- Villanelle se detiene. Eve se vuelve con atención.- No… no sé si quiero hacer esto.- Villanelle le dice cabizbaja.  
\- ¿Estas de broma, no?.- Eve sonríe incrédula. Cuando no recibe una respuesta, Eve se empieza a poner nerviosa.- ¿Llevas desde que me conociste intentando tener sexo conmigo y ahora no sabes si quieres?.- Eve bufa incrédula y se frota compulsivamente la frente. La pregunta de Eve aclara cualquier duda sobre sus intenciones, lo que provoca taquicardia a Villanelle.  
\- ¿Podemos solo dormir?.- Villanelle pregunta nerviosa y tímida. Eve frunce el ceño, parece preocupada, pero a pesar de ello asiente resignada. Tal vez tiene que hacerle caso a Konstantin y ser suave… intentará esperar y comprenderla.  
La expectativa de dormir con ella es inquietante pero también agradable. Eve pensó que la primera noche en brazos de Villanelle sería tan emocionante que jamás podría cerrar los ojos. Ahora sin embargo, desea fundirse en un abrazo apretado y cerrar los ojos, pero Villanelle permanece con la espalda sobre el colchón, distante, perdida en sus pensamientos. Eve anhela cualquier contacto, uno breve al menos, pero nada ocurre y ella se agita y descansa de lado para mirar a Villanelle.  
\- ¿Estás bien?.- Eve pregunta con interés.  
\- Creo que sí.- Villanelle dice sin poder mirarla. Eve siente que la respiración de la rubia se acelera cuando se inclina hacia ella.- He dicho que estoy bien.- Ella repite con brusquedad. Eve parpadea hacia la joven. Es la primera vez que la ve así de silenciosa y perdida. Ella es ahora como un gato, salvaje y alerta… tal vez un poco ¿asustado?. La impotencia de Eve provoca que simplemente cierre los ojos con un bufido y posiciones su pelo para estar más cómoda.- Perdona.- Villanelle dice y ahora la mira con la cabeza girada hacia ella.  
\- Pensé que dormiríamos juntas.- Eve dice incorporándose.- Abrazadas.- Ella aclara un poco más. Las cejas de Villanelle se arquean.- ¿Qué sentido tiene dormir en la misma cama, entonces?.- Eve pregunta más para sí misma que para la rubia.  
\- Ha sido idea tuya.- Villanelle aclara rápidamente herida.  
\- Entonces perdona… esto es ridículo, vete a tu habitación mejor.- Eve le pide con una mirada aburrida.  
\- No quiero.- Villanelle se incorpora y se cruza de brazos como una niña pequeña.  
\- Coño, joder. Pues me voy yo.- Eve dice airada, pero Villanelle la toma de la cintura antes de que pueda salir de la cama.  
\- No quiero que te vayas.- Villanelle dice con la voz temblorosa. Eve se vuelve para mirarla.  
\- Estoy cansada… ¿que polla quieres?.- Eve le dice con desgana, hundiendo sus hombros.- Me gustan los desafíos, de verdad. Soy una persona obsesiva, lo admito y me encantan los enigmas también, pero esto se me escapa. Joder, llevo 5 años corriendo detrás tuya, perdiendo todo en mi persecución y anhelando simplemente comprenderte. Acabamos de ser sinceras la una con la otra y pensaba… dios, no sé que pensaba...- Eve detiene su diatriba y se toma la cabeza con las manos.- Eres tan hermética… y agotadora.  
\- No soy una persona fácil, Eve. Siempre lo has sabido.- Villanelle la suelta y se recuesta sobre el cabecero.  
\- Esto es lo que haces… te acercas y te alejas… y yo solo quiero saber qué sientes en cada momento. Villanelle se cruza de brazos y permanece en silencio.- Me voy.- Eve dice resignada y herida poniéndose de pie.  
Villanelle no quiere que Eve se vaya, tiene miedo de que si sale por la puerta, jamás vuelva a ser lo mismo. Sabe que es muy posible, porque nunca la ha oído hablar así de triste y derrotada. Ella toma el edredón en sus puños e inspira antes de hablar.  
\- Espera.- Eve se detiene muy cerca ya de la puerta. - Quiero dormir contigo.- Eve suspira.- Y podemos abrazarnos, creo que puedo...- Ella admite no muy segura de sus palabras. Eve duda un minuto que parece eterno para la rubia.  
\- Está bien.  
Eve se mete bajo el edredón de nuevo y Villanelle está más tiesa que antes, Eve suspira y abre los brazos para motivarla. Villanelle se lanza a sus brazos con demasiada fuerza y parecen ajustar su postura, igual que durante aquel baile, hace 2 años. Villanelle acaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro huesudo y algo incomodo de Eve, quien a su vez rodea sus hombros con su brazo. Todavía es una postura tensa. Villanelle se acerca un poco más, apretando su cuerpo y girando su mano alrededor de la cintura de Eve y su cabeza acaba en la base del cuello de la morena, sobre su pecho.  
Eve suspira. Dios, ahora es demasiado agradable y hace demasiada calor. Sus manos y pies se sienten ardiendo, su corazón bombea fuerte y no le cabe duda de que Villanelle lo está escuchando. También ella siente el de la rubia, igual de acelerado.  
\- Esto es muy agradable, más que aquella vez que gasté un sueldo en ropa de diseño.-  
Eve se aleja un poco para dedicarle una mirada en blanco.  
\- Mejor cierra el pico.- Le dice con una sonrisa cansada.  
\- Si hablo puedo darles esquinazo.- Villanelle dice con naturalidad.  
\- ¿Cómo?.- Eve pregunta sin entender.  
\- A las emociones demasiado intensas. Hablar las mantiene a rayas.- Villanelle aclara.  
\- Dime qué sientes ahora.- Eve ruega mientras acaricia su pelo.  
\- Tengo calor, hay un hormigueo en mis pies y manos. Solía sentirme así cuando asesinaba a alguien. - Villanelle describe. Eve se ríe bajito. Es agradable que se sienta igual que ella.  
\- Eso son emociones físicas… ¿qué sientes dentro de ti?.- Eve insiste.  
\- No sabría describirlo, solo sé que no quiero que termine está sensación. Es demasiado abrumadora y es dolorosa, como cuando me apuñalaste y me gusta mucho, más que el hecho de que me apuñalaras. ¿El amor es doloroso?.- Villanelle pregunta con ingenuidad.  
\- Por supuesto que lo es.- Eve responde con rotundidad. Ella baja su mano del hombro de Villanelle por su espalda y la acaricia dando rodeos.- Y yo tampoco quiero que termine.- Eve añade.- Pero tenemos que dormir algún día.- Dice riendo tontamente.- Solo prométeme que cuando despierte, estarás aquí, a mi lado.  
\- Promesa.- Villanelle arrastra la r como aquella vez en París.  
\- Me encanta cómo lo dices.- Eve le dice sorprendida consigo mismo por lo mucho que disfruta su acento ruso. Villanelle sonríe con orgullo y aunque Eve no puede verla lo intuye.

Eve despierta con los primeros rayos de sol. Ella está risueña al abrir los ojos y hay un breve momento en que no comprende el motivo, hasta que ve el cabello colo miel a su lado, esparcido por la almohada. Villanelle está boca abajo, su brazo descansa sobre el estomago de Eve con demasiada familiaridad. Su cara está estrujada contra el colchón y hay un breve babeo. Eve sonríe divertida. Ella siente la imperiosa necesidad de acariciar su mejilla y lo hace. Villanelle se remueve y al momento abre los ojos soñolienta.  
\- Buenos días.- Villanelle dice con la boca pastosa pero sonríe estirando su cuerpo bajo el edredón.  
\- Buenos días a ti también.- Eve responde muy sonriente. - ¿Cómo has dormido?  
\- Maravillosamente.- Villanelle dice apretando su mano más fuerte alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola hasta ella.- Dicen que los polvos mañaneros son los mejores.- Villanelle comenta con grandilocuencia.  
\- Ya vuelves a ser tu, otra vez.- Eve dice poniendo los ojos en blanco y echándose a reír.  
\- Sabes, he soñado contigo.- Villanelle dice alegre.  
\- Con renovado ímpetu, además.- Murmura Eve.  
\- No, en serio. Soñé qué hacíamos cosas normales, cosas ya sabes… de pareja.- Villanelle recuerda embargada por la sensación.  
\- ¿Cosas de normales de pareja?.- Eve bufa burlándose de sus palabras.  
\- Eso he dicho.- Villanelle se sienta rápidamente.-¿Crees que no puedo hacer cosas normales?.- Villanelle pregunta molesta, cruzándose de brazos después.  
\- Vamos… ¿en serio?. - Eve se apoya sobre los codos y la mira con incredulidad. Su cabello cae sobre su espalda, distrayendo brevemente a Villanelle.- Vale, estás hablando en serio. ¿Y qué propones?.- Eve pregunta desafiante.  
\- Un día.- Villanelle propone emocionada.  
\- ¿Cómo?.  
\- Un día conmigo, Eve, un día entero.- Nada más decirlo, Villanelle se arrepiente. ¿Será capaz de enfrentar la mirada de Eve, sus interminables preguntas durante un día entero?. Ella cree que no. Cree que Eve verá como es ella y se aburrirá, porque ya no será una asesina, brillante y misteriosa. ¿Cuando Eve sepa todo sobre ella, seguirá queriendo estar a su lado, seguirá sintiendo lo mismo o se cansará y se aburrirá?  
\- De acuerdo.- Las palabras de Eve la sacan de sus pensamientos y la dejan angustiada e ilusionada por igual.  
\- Hay una verbena en el pueblo más cercano. Me gustaría ir y comer algodón de azúcar, ¿quieres algodón de azúcar, Eve?.- Villanelle pregunta con una sonrisa infantil.  
\- Sí y luego quiero morir de un infarto de miocardio.- Eve dice con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.  
\- Joder, eres una arruinamomentos.- Villanelle dice mirando a Eve, simulando estar herida.

Una hora después, cerca del mediodía, Eve sale por la puerta de la casa y busca a Villanelle por los alrededores. Se da cuenta de que hay jardineros cuidando un precioso jardín que antes no estaba allí. A ella le agrada como Villanelle cuida y arregla la casa, como si realmente quisiera convertirlo en un hogar duradero y por supuesto, a ella le gusta lo ostentoso, obvio por la esculturas de ninfas que ha repartido por el jardín. Eve se atusa la ropa. Ella ha cogido un pantalón cargo negro y un top negro, un conjunto que le regaló Britt queriendo rejuvenecer su estilo. Como no sabía a qué hora volverían también había tomado una chaqueta bomber roja. El rojo no es su color, pero debe admitir que se veía bien cuando se miró al espejo. Esperaba que Villanelle no decidiese ponerse elegante para una verbena, aunque conociéndola… Pero no, Villanelle no va elegante, va elegante y sexy como una condenada. Ella lleva un mono blanco, con las palabras 24 heur a un lado. Es un mono de motorista y a Eve no le parece que desentone con la motocicleta que Villanelle arrastra hasta estar frente a Eve al pie de las escaleras principales.  
\- ¿No pensarías que Britt era la única con moto, verdad?.- Villanelle pregunta con burla. Cuando Eve logra al fin conectar con sus ojos, después de un lento vistazo a su cuerpo, ella sonríe con timidez como única respuesta que es capaz de dar. Ella cree que si dice algo, le va a salir un gallito, como a los jóvenes adolescentes hormonados. Se siente igual que uno de ellos.  
Villanelle se posiciona encima y mira a Eve con las cejas arqueadas, esperando algo. Ella se pone el casco y se apoya pacientemente sobre el caso de Eve, mientras espera a que la morena termine de reaccionar. Cuando ella lo hace, su primera reacción es una cara de desconfianza que se dirige primero a la moto y luego a Villanelle.  
\- Manejo bien, Eve, confía en mí.- Ella le dice con suavidad y diversión.  
\- Sabes… recuerdo una escena de Grease 2, la película.- Villanelle frunce el ceño confusa. No tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando la mujer mayor.- Bueno, realmente no es ni la mitad de buena que la primera… pero estaba Michelle Pfeiffer y desde que la vi como Catwoman se convirtió en mi crush.- Ella detiene sus palabras un momento, pensativa.- Bueno, tal vez tu ni siquiera sepas quién es.- Reflexiona con la mirada perdida.- El caso es que hay una escena en la moto y siempre pensé…  
\- Eve.- Villanelle se remueve impaciente y la mira con hastío.- Cuando lleguemos todo habrá terminado.- Villanelle exclama quejumbrosa.  
\- Vale, da igual, es una poca mierda, una tontería.- Ella dice aliviada y luego baja las escaleras y alcanza el casco que Villanelle le ofrece feliz.  
\- ¿Preparada?.- Villanelle pone en marcha el motor y Eve se sube detrás y se agarra en la parte de atrás del sillín. Villanelle sonríe y suspira. Ella le da un tirón a la moto y Eve se agarra a ella por instinto, asustada. Villanelle se echa a reír, pero su sonrisa se va haciendo menos intensa mientras se acostumbra a la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Eve pegado a su espalda y sus manos fuertemente rodeando su cintura. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió coger la moto? ¿En su orgullo herido? Y claro, no planteó que tendría que estar en esta postura al menos media hora hasta que llegaran al pueblo. ¿Y cómo se suponía que mantendría el tipo cuando ya podía notar la humedad en su ropa interior. ¡Maldita sea! Cuando algo parece emocionante, ella no piensa en los daños colaterales.  
\- La moto te queda muy bien y… la ropa.- Eve susurra cerca de su oído, todavía tienen las viseras levantadas y ella puede oírla con claridad. Con la claridad suficiente como para que un rayo cruce su cuerpo estrellándose entres su piernas, arruinando todavía más su ropa interior. Ella se impulsa para levantar las piernas y siente la sensibilidad de su intimidad. Hay un idea idiota que se instala en ella por breves segundos antes de ponerse en movimiento, ella simplemente puede frotarse contra el sillín de la moto y correrse. Ella sonríe con picardía cuando la moto vuela en dirección a su destino. Ella realmente está enferma y cachonda. ¡Un día entero así! ¿Dios, en qué carajo estaba pensando?

La fiesta no ha hecho más que comenzar. Hay puestos en las calles y pancartas con frases tediosas y poco interesantes, aunque a Villanelle le parecen bonitas e insiste en pararse a leerlas todas como una cría. Hay globos y confetis y muchos cubanos bailando sin parar. Eve no piensa, solo sonríe, lo que ve invita a unirse, pero ella necesita una copa antes. Villanelle parece leer su pensamiento y se dirige a uno de los puestos.  
\- Toma.- Ella le alarga un vaso de plástico con una hierba que sobresale y dos rodajas de lima.  
\- ¿Qué es esto?.- Eve pregunta mirando el vaso con un poco de desconfianza. Villanelle sonríe divertida por su reacción.  
\- Es un mojito.- Ella explica con redundancia.- No lo mires así, no tenían copas de cristal.- Ella añade.  
Eve no pensaba hacerlo, pero la ocasión es la idónea para gastar una de sus bromas de mal gusto, que ella piensa que son genialidades.  
\- Vaya, nuestra primera cita “oficial” y me ofreces un caldo de dudoso contenido, en vaso de plástico.- Eve comenta negando con la cabeza. Los ojos de Villanelle se abren mucho.  
\- Está bien, si es demasiado para ti, no tienes que probarlo. Muérete de sed, si es lo que prefieres. - Villanelle le dice con más brusquedad de la que pretende. Eve se queda sorprendida y algo herida por su indiferencia, porque Villanelle se ha ido sola, sin esperarla y ahora está parada en una rifa, comprando un boleto. Eve recorre el espacio que las separa, todavía un poco molesta.  
\- Y encima, me dejas plantada.- Eve le susurra al oído, mientras se posiciona junto a ella. Villanelle continúa ignorándola. Toma los dardos en su mano y su cara se afila, cuando apunta donde desea. Eve la admira en silencio, tan concentrada en su cara y sus gestos como Villanelle en el objetivo. Ella acierta, el primero, el segundo y por supuesto el tercer tiro y consigue un premio. Eve piensa, que elegirá uno de los peluches, porque ella no querría ninguna de aquellas baratijas de rifa, pero parece que Villanelle ya tiene sus ojos puestos en lo que le interesa.  
\- Quiero el juego de copas de cristal.- Villanelle dice con una sonrisa petulante. Cuando ya tiene la caja en sus manos, ella mira a Eve mordiéndose la lengua para no reír y arqueando una de sus cejas.


	26. Una noria que se cae a pedazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ¿Qué?.- Villanelle pregunta si dilación.  
> \- Eh, solo es que… te agradezco el esfuerzo, realmente lo hago.- Villanelle abre los ojos y la boca formando una “o”. Parpadea varias veces mientras su mueca se va convirtiendo en una sonrisa incrédula.  
> \- Finalmente.- Villanelle exclama.- Eve Polastri está siendo agradable.- Villanelle informa sorprendida, como si estuviera hablando con otras personas.  
> \- Lo retiro.- Eve dice rodando sus ojos.  
> \- No puedes, porque ya sé que es verdad… es como apuñalar a alguien, una vez que lo haces no puedes arrepentirte.- Villanelle arquea las cejas varias veces.- El agujero ya está allí y sangra.   
> \- Muy graciosa.- Eve, pese a la mordacidad de su comentario, sonríe.- Bueno si te sirve de consuelo, he querido hacerlo muchas veces más.- Eve le dice con cierto regodeo.  
> \- ¿Y dónde está el consuelo?.- Villanelle interroga apenada.  
> \- En que no lo he hecho.- Eve suelta una sonora carcajada mientras observa la cara de póquer de la mujer rubia.

Eve siempre ha tenido una alta tolerancia al alcohol. En sus años universitarios, podía beber incluso más que cualquiera de los chicos. Villanelle sin embargo, no parece estar muy acostumbrada a beber otra cosa que no sea champan. Su risa es más genuina y descontrolada y si antes era como una cría, ahora es directamente un bufón. Ella da saltos, se balancea de un lado a otro, sin poder estar quieta. Luego arrastra a Eve hacia los puestos, empujando a otros transeúntes. Cuando se ha cansado de mirar los puestos, le llama la atención una danza improvisada en medio de la calle. Villanelle suelta a Eve y baila, mezclándose con hombres y mujeres del pueblo. Ellos la animan, la acogen como una más y le enseñan movimientos básicos. Villanelle se muestra encantadora, sociable y cariñosa, lo que sorprende a Eve, que intenta ocultar la sonrisa burlona y la incredulidad. Mientras la sigue, Villanelle parece un diosa a pesar de los movimientos espasmódicos, pero no se le da del todo mal este baile, piensa Eve. Su pelo brilla bajo el sol del mediodía, hay perlas de sudor en su frente y justo encima de su labio regordete. 

Tras un rato de observarla, Eve decide pedir su segundo vaso de aquella bebida y no tarda en verterlo dentro de la copa. Hay una mujer morena, alta y delgada donde antes estaba la rubia. Eve no deja que el pánico la domine cuando no puede verla, pero ella solo está fuera de su línea de visión, justo delante de la morena alta, que parece estar tan fuera de lugar como la propia Villanelle.   
Eve se remueve incomoda desde su posición, mientras una pequeña molestia se acumula en la base de su estomago cuando se da cuenta de que la joven está demasiado cerca de Villanelle. Ella baila justo detrás, demasiado ¿sugerente?, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Eve se tranquiliza, porque Villanelle parece demasiado ocupada imitando pasos de baile, pero la chica solo necesita cinco minutos más para pegar su cuerpo al de la rubia, quien parece encantada con la repentina cercanía, incluso posa una de sus manos sobre las de la otra mujer. Eve no sale de su incredulidad y se siente indignada. ¿Es que no puede evitar coquetear con otras mujeres? Parece que no.   
Eve frunce el ceño y por supuesto que está celosa, pero más decepcionada aun. Ella se plantea si acercarse o no, pero entonces Villanelle la mira con sorpresa y luego se da la vuelta con rapidez, mirando extrañada a la otra mujer, a la que empuja con cierta brusquedad. La mujer morena le dice algo y Villanelle le responde al oído y luego corre incómoda hasta donde Eve la está mirando.   
\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- Eve pregunta con curiosidad. Villanelle parece importunada.  
\- Nada.- Su respuesta es algo brusca.  
\- Sabes… si en nuestra primera cita te pones a coquetear con otras mujeres, me demuestras lo que ya pensaba.- Eve dice igual de molesta.  
\- ¿Y qué pensabas?.- Villanelle la mira herida.  
\- Da igual.- Eve responde, alejándose de la algarabía. Villanelle la persigue y la atrapa entre sus brazos.- Al diablo!, creo que no eres capaz de contener tus manos… creo que está en tu naturaleza.  
\- Osea que piensas que soy promiscua porque el perfil del psicópata así lo destaca.- Villanelle se muerde la lengua frustrada.- Pensaba que eras tu, Eve.- Villanelle le dice bajando la cabeza y alejándose hasta un banco para descansar.   
\- ¿Qué?.- Eve pregunta siguiéndola.  
\- Pensé que eras tu quien me abrazada, por eso la dejé.- Villanelle se rasca la cabeza avergonzada.  
\- ¿En serio?.- Eve interroga sin poder ocultar el alivio que siente.- ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?.  
\- Que estaba casada con una mujer hermosa.- Villanelle responde con tranquilidad.- Ahora responde, ¿realmente piensas eso sobre mi?- Villanelle interroga a Eve, todavía con cierto malestar.  
\- Olvídalo, soy una idiota.- Eve responde avergonzada.- Lo siento.- Eve dice apenada.  
\- Piensas que no sería fiel, ¿no?.- Villanelle insiste.  
\- Lo siento.- Eve dice como respuesta. Villanelle tiene la mandíbula tensa.  
\- Está bien… no importa. Vayamos a comer algo, tengo mucha hambre.- Villanelle dice secamente, mientras desvía su atención hacia los puestos de comida.

Villanelle piensa si con Eve siempre será así, si ella siempre desconfiará de sus intenciones. Está enfadada, pero no quiere estropear el día y Eve parece suficientemente mortificada.   
La comida siempre la alegra, así que pide una comida típica y le ofrece la suya a Eve, quien la toma evitando mirarla directamente. Ella murmura un agradecimiento y se sienta en un banco, junto a Villanelle. Comen en silencio, Villanelle devora su comida y ya ha terminado cuando Eve va por la mitad.   
\- Comes como una salvaje.- Eve comenta risueña, como para romper la tensión, pero Villanelle salta del asiento y la mira muy exasperada.  
\- ¿Hay algo que te guste de mi?.- Villanelle pregunta con claro sarcasmo. Eve le devuelve una mirada sorprendida y apurada.  
\- Lo siento.- Dice tímida y se siente terrible cuando los ojos de Villanelle se vuelven acuosos. - Perdona… claro que hay cosas que me gustan de ti.- Eve responde rápidamente.  
\- Sí, la parte asesina, ¿no?.- Villanelle pregunta enfadada.  
\- No.  
\- ¿Entonces?.- Villanelle se para a la espera de una respuesta, delante de una Eve todavía sentada.  
\- Bueno… emmm… pues… por ejemplo...- Pero Eve se queda pensativa y duda. Villanelle bufa molesta. ¿Cómo va a decirle que adora absolutamente todo de ella sin entrar en un terreno peligroso?  
\- Esto no ha sido una buena idea.- Villanelle dice estudiándola con la cara tensa. Ella intenta contener las lagrimas, pero probablemente sea por el alcohol por lo que le resulta imposible controlar sus emociones.- Vayámonos.  
\- Espera.- Eve tira a un lado el resto de la comida, sin hambre ninguna. Se incorpora para tomar de la mano a Villanelle antes de que ella se mueva.  
\- Ni siquiera puedes decir lo que te gusta de mi, Eve.- Villanelle le recrimina.  
\- Todo.- Eve dice rápidamente. Villanelle arquea sus cejas.- No hay nada que no me guste de ti.- Villanelle parece incrédula.- Son estas cosas las que mas me gustan, cuando bailas, cuando comes, cuando te vistes con tu ropa de diseño y pareces una estúpida elegante.  
\- Pues nadie lo diría.- Villanelle responde cruzándose de brazos, aunque su cara parece más relajada.  
\- Porque lo que más me gusta es chincharte.- Eve dice riendo suavemente.  
\- Entonces, ¿no crees que sea una persona infiel?.  
\- No, lo he dicho porque tu eres hermosa, joven y tienes un cuerpo perfecto… y simplemente me siento tan insegura.- Eve dice avergonzada.  
\- Osea, déjame que lo entienda. El problema entonces no es mío sino tuyo, ¿no es eso lo que quieres decir?.- Eve sigue su razonamiento y sabe que es justamente así, pero no lo va a admitir en voz alta, ya se ha humillado bastante admitiendo que le gusta todo de ella. Se encoge de hombros y Villanelle pega un gruñido con impotencia.- Joder, que complicado es esto de las relaciones.- La cara de Villanelle se ilumina de repente.- Vale, te perdono si te subes conmigo ahí.- Villanelle señala una noria con los ojos abiertos y ansiosos.   
Villanelle y ella ahora están subiendo a uno de los compartimentos de la noria, Villanelle ha insistido a pesar de que a Eve le dan pánico las alturas y hace bastante calor, pero la joven ha rogado tanto que no podía negárselo, sobe todo después del chantaje emocional al que ha sido sometida.   
\- No puedo creer que me hayas convencido. Ni siquiera he podido subir al London Eye y creo que su seguridad es mucho mejor que la de esta noria que parece del siglo pasado.- Eve la mira con el ceño fruncido.- Literalmente parece a punto de derrumbarse. - Sus ojos se achican con recelo mientras observa el mohoso compartimento.- Si no muero de una caída, podría hacerlo del tétanos.- Dice pasando un dedo sobre su asiento.  
Están sentadas la una frente a la otra, para equilibrar un poco el peso, aunque Villanelle no tarda en sentarse a su lado.   
\- No hagas eso.- Eve chilla bajito, un poco alterada.  
\- ¿Qué?.- Villanelle la mira un poco tímida, pero tiene una sonrisa traviesa.  
\- Sentarte aquí. Ve a sentarte donde estabas, por favor.- Eve suplica.  
\- Eve, si hago eso no puedo hacer lo que me propongo y créeme he estado investigando un poco en mi móvil y subir a una noria es de lo más romántico. Normalmente muchas parejas se dan su primer beso aquí.- Villanelle levanta varias veces las cejas sugerentemente, mientras pasa su brazo por encima del hombro de Eve y la acerca con brío.  
\- Pero olvidas que ya nos hemos besado… unas cuantas veces.  
\- En efecto, pero, nunca premeditadamente.- Villanelle apunta con su dedo indice levantado.  
\- Si, que hubo una vez premeditada.- Eve le recuerda burlona el primer beso que Villanelle le dio en la puerta de su anterior casa. Se sorprende porque parece que han pasado siglo desde entonces. En realidad puede hacer dos escasos meses de eso y desde entonces lo único que han compartido fue un beso que se cortó tan bruscamente como había empezado, hace unas 48 horas, y algunos abrazos.  
Eve se desespera por tocarla con familiaridad. Desea besarla, quiere dejarse llevar sin miedo a todo lo que supondría dar un paso más, sin pensar en nada, solo en el presente. Eve mira su boca, se recrea en su lengua cuando saborea su labio inferior y siente que su núcleo palpita. Ella suspira, poniendo un poco de distancia, aunque Villanelle no retira su brazo.   
Eve mira fuera, hacia abajo y contiene el aliento. Está mareada pero no es por la altura, es la presencia tan cercana de Villanelle, saber que la joven la está observando, saber que ambas están ahora solas. El miedo se va disipando, poco a poco, dejando lugar a una calma inverosímil, pero todavía esta ahí, convirtiéndola en una mujer insegura, no solo de Villanelle sino de su futuro juntas. Ambas son tan herméticas, tercas y orgullosas que Eve no puede concebir una relación sana y eso es lo que la detiene. ¿Necesitan más tiempo?. Necesita estar segura para dar el paso con Villanelle, necesita agarrarse a algo tangible, no a simples ilusiones. Villanelle, sin embargo, parece tan segura, tan despreocupada. Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo hoy y Eve tiene que admitirlo y mientras piensa en ello, mira a Villanelle con dulzura.   
\- ¿Qué?.- Villanelle pregunta si dilación.  
\- Eh, solo es que… te agradezco el esfuerzo, realmente lo hago.- Villanelle abre los ojos y la boca formando una “o”. Parpadea varias veces mientras su mueca se va convirtiendo en una sonrisa incrédula.  
\- Finalmente.- Villanelle exclama.- Eve Polastri está siendo agradable.- Villanelle informa sorprendida, como si estuviera hablando con otras personas.  
\- Lo retiro.- Eve dice rodando sus ojos.  
\- No puedes, porque ya sé que es verdad… es como apuñalar a alguien, una vez que lo haces no puedes arrepentirte.- Villanelle arquea las cejas varias veces.- El agujero ya está allí y sangra.   
\- Muy graciosa.- Eve, pese a la mordacidad de su comentario, sonríe.- Bueno si te sirve de consuelo, he querido hacerlo muchas veces más.- Eve le dice con cierto regodeo.  
\- ¿Y dónde está el consuelo?.- Villanelle interroga apenada.  
\- En que no lo he hecho.- Eve suelta una sonora carcajada mientras observa la cara de póquer de la mujer rubia.  
\- Bien, pues ¿sabes qué te digo, que cuando bajemos de aquí, tal vez quieras apuñalarme de nuevo?.- Villanelle sonríe con malicia mientras se pone de pie.   
\- No te atrevas.- Eve la amonesta con la mirada.  
\- Tu te lo has buscado.- Villanelle sonríe más endemoniada y comienza a dar saltitos en la plataforma, haciendo que esta chirrié y vibre. Los ojos de Eve se abren con pánico.  
\- ¡Deja de hacer eso!.- Ella se incorpora, pero entonces Villanelle abre sus piernas y balancea la plataforma. Eve se mueve dando tumbos asustada y se agarra como puede a la cintura de Villanelle, quien jadea tomada por sorpresa y se queda quieta, como una estatua. Se miran, ajustando su postura mientras la plataforma sube un poco más y se de tiene. Eve se acerca más y Villanelle repite otro jadeo. Una vez que están a centímetros de distancia, ella sonríe para sí misma, consciente de que tiene el poder de romper la fachada tranquila y arrogante de Villanelle.  
\- ¿Ya has acabado de hacer el idiota?.- Eve susurra cerca de sus labios.  
\- Oh, vamos. Ha sido divertido. Tenías que haberte visto la cara, si lo hubieras hecho también te habrías reído.- Dice Villanelle con aparente naturalidad, aunque Eve sabe que está nerviosa. Eve posa su mano sobre el estomago de la mujer más joven y la deja ahí, completamente estática, pero apretando levemente la carne, luego acorta más la distancia, de modo que sus labios casi se acarician.  
\- ¿Te parece gracioso?.- Villanelle traga saliva pero no dice nada.  
\- ¿Vas a besarme?.- Villanelle pregunta después de un tiempo, pero parece más una súplica. Eve se inclina y Villanella se lanza a buscar sus labios, pero Eve se aleja riendo, dejándola en una postura vergonzosa.  
\- No, no lo mereces.- Eve dice con arrogancia y se sienta sin dejar de sonreír.  
Villanelle no parece enfadada, solo frustrada positivamente. Ella se recompone y se sienta frente a Eve. La mira durante el tiempo que la plataforma está detenida en la cima. Eve mira fuera de la plataforma, su sonrisa todavía permanece.  
La plataforma vibra y se pone en marcha de nuevo. Villanelle finalmente deja de mirarla y desvía sus ojos fuera de la plataforma, hacia el exterior y hacia las luces que empiezan a brillan. Ella sonríe encantada cuando ve a lo lejos que el sol comienza a descender.   
\- ¿Puedes venir aquí?.- Villanelle pregunta. Eve se fija en que tiene las piernas abiertas y señala para que se siente entre ellas.- Por favor.- Villanelle dice alargando su mano tentativa.   
\- Si esto es otra broma de las tuyas…  
\- Te gustará, lo prometo. - Villanelle la anima con un tirón de su mano.  
\- Vale, de acuerdo… confío en ti.- Dice mientras toma asiento entre las piernas de la rubia. Nada más hacerlo ella se estremece y luego tensa los hombros, intentando tranquilizar sus temblores.  
No sabe en qué momento los brazos de Villanelle la han atraído cerca de ella. Es un abrazo tímido, pero Eve enseguida gime y se aprieta contra ella. Su aliento queda atrapado en su garganta cuando Villanelle acerca su mejilla a la suya y la deja ahí, apretada y suave, mientras señala el horizonte para mostrarle la imagen de un hermoso atardecer. A medida que la plataforma baja, solo pueden ver la multitud de colores que muestra el cielo pero el encanto no termina. La sensación es tan tierna, tan pacífica e intima, que Eve se siente como si estuviera en una nube. Ella cierra los ojos intentando alargar la sensación, pero una sacudida de la plataforma indica que es el final del trayecto. Rápidamente, Eve se aleja, poniéndose de pie y rompiendo el momento.   
\- Lo ves.- Villanelle la señala acusadora.- Eres una arruinamomentos.  
\- Ahm ¿pero estábamos teniendo un momento?.- Eve pregunta con indiferencia.  
\- Vete a la mierda.- Villanelle dice saliendo rápidamente de la plataforma, empujando a Eve para hacerlo.

Momentos después, Villanelle pisa el suelo con fuerza, mientras da enormes zancadas con el propósito de demostrar lo enfadada e indignada que está. Eve se afana por seguirla, pero la situación no le preocupa, incluso tiene que disimular varias sonrisas porque la actitud de Villanelle es cada vez más dramática.   
\- ¿Quieres parar?.- Eve dice riéndose.  
\- Y encima te ríes de mi.- Villanelle murmura dedicándole una breve mirada alarmada.  
\- Estaba bromeando, por eso me río.- Eve explica con hastío.  
\- Vamos, es que era un momento precioso.- Villanelle reclama dándose la vuelta exasperada para enfrentarla.- La noria, el atardecer, el abrazo… tienes que admitir que ha sido superbonito.- Ella le demanda impotente.  
\- Vale, ha estado bien.- Villanelle se cruza de brazos y apoya el peso en su pierna izquierda. - Ha estado muy bien.- Eve sonríe, complaciente.  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué no me besas? Creo que lo merezco.- Villanelle dice con suficiencia, mientras estira su cuello.  
\- Se trata de eso.- Eve dice pensativa.- Claro, lo entiendo. ¿Crees que mereces un premio por hacer algo bonito que se supone que debes hacer porque lo deseas y porque lo disfrutas, no porque recibas algo a cambio?.- Eve pregunta con sarcasmo, pero sonríe ladina. Villanelle se queda pensativa.  
\- ¿Sí?.- Villanelle responde dubitativa. Eve asiente, se acerca a ella. Villanelle se apresura a cerrar los ojos encantada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, lo único que ve es una mano que se cierne sobre su cara y la empuja a un lado.  
\- Ni lo sueñes.- Eve dice soltando una sonora carcajada.  
\- Estás siendo tan molesta.- Villanelle se queja mirando al cielo y tomando la misma dirección que la morena.  
\- Cállate anda, ¿donde vamos ahora?.- Eve pregunta sin dejar de andar sin rumbo.  
\- Quiero llevarte a un lugar.- Villanelle confiesa sonriente.  
\- ¿Dónde?.- Eve pregunta con curiosidad, deteniéndose para mirarla.   
\- Es una sorpresa, generalmente no me gustan los museos.- Villanelle explica, parándose a su lado.- Pero este me encanta.- Confiesa aplaudiendo emocionada.- Algo me dice que también te gustará.  
\- Generalmente me gustan casi todos los museos.- Eve dice con petulancia.  
\- No seas tan engreída.- Villanelle dice rodando los ojos y poniendo rumbo al aparcamiento.  
\- Oye, espera, todavía estás borracha.- Eve le recuerda preocupada.  
\- Lo sé, vas a tener que llevarla tu.- Villanelle se vuelve para mirarla brevemente.  
\- ¿La moto?.- Eve pregunta alarmada.- No pienso conducir ese trasto.  
\- Sí que lo harás, eres capaz, no tengas miedo.- Villanelle dice sin mirarla.  
\- No tengo miedo.- Eve dice a la defensiva.  
\- Entonces, perfecto.- Villanelle dice sonriéndole triunfante. Eve tuerce los ojos y suspira nerviosa.


	27. ¿Puedes quererme?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ¿Puedes quererme?.- Villanelle pregunta con timidez.  
> \- Ya lo hago... mucho... tal vez demasiado.- Eve dice en voz alta.   
> \- No me importa si no eres mía, pero quiero ser tuya para siempre, ¿puedes manejar eso?.- Villanelle le pregunta sorprendida con sus propias palabras.   
> \- Mejor que una motocicleta...   
> \- Perfecto, entonces empecemos el viaje.  
> \- De acuerdo.- Eve besa la frente de Villanelle con dulzura.   
> \- Pero antes de seguir... olvida los besitos en la frente.- Villanelle dice fingiendo molestia.  
> \- Bien, ¿alguna cosa más?.- Eve pregunta con una sonrisa tierna.  
> \- Sí, solo una más... ¿lo de antes puede repetirse?.- Villanelle pregunta sugerente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha llegado a su final, porque si no iba a ser demasiado extenso. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y espero comentarios ansiosamente. Gracias por leerme.

El padre de Eve tenía una moto. Ella recuerda lo mucho que adoraba que su padre la paseara en la moto, hasta que él se hizo viejo y Eve comenzó a sentir vergüenza. Ella se fue alejando en la adolescencia y no supo darse cuenta de su enfermedad hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Entonces se marchó y la moto desapareció poco tiempo después.  
Esta es la misma sensación, la misma que cuando tenía 5 años y se subió por primera vez. Ella sonreía con una miasma de emociones dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, fue poco tiempo, porque su padre malinterpretó su silencio y su fuerte agarre como miedo, así que la bajó rápidamente y Eve lo escuchó decir por primera vez lo que diría sin parar: “esta niña es tan insensible”. Su padre no tenía razón entonces, pero Eve lo acabó creyendo.   
Lo cierto es que Eve estaba tan llena de emociones, que llego un momento en que prefirió ignorarlas. Eso le había ocurrido con Villanelle durante años de persecución. Había ignorado sus emociones y cuando no fue capaz de ignorarlas porque ya eran muy evidentes, decidió camuflarlas…   
\- Eve, estás muy callada.- Villanelle alza la voz para asegurarse de que la oye. Eve aprieta los puños en el manillar, concentrada en la carretera y en mantener el equilibrio de la motocicleta. Ella no contesta pero la voz de la rubia le recuerda lo cerca que está, siendo consciente de su apretado abrazo y el calor de su cuerpo. Eve toma aire intentando enfocarse en la carretera.- Es allí.- Villanelle se mueve ligeramente para señalar con emoción hacia la derecha.  
\- Para.- Eve grita aminorando la velocidad y se detiene a un lado de la carretera, poco antes del cruce.- ¿Estás loca?.- Eve respira aceleradamente.  
\- Tranquila, lo estás haciendo genial.- Villanelle le dice con media sonrisa segura, palmeando su hombro.  
\- Lo sé, pero lo hago mejor si no te mueves.- Le dice Eve levantando su visera y girándose para regañarla con la mirada. Villanelle no parece escucharla, perdida en sus pensamientos.  
\- Eres tan engreída y tan sexy.- Villanelle murmura sin dejar de mirarla provocativa.  
\- ¿A qué viene eso?.- Eve pregunta halagada y confundida al mismo tiempo. - Además, tú eres la arrogante.   
\- Y sexy.- Puntualiza Villanelle levantando su visera y mirándola sugerente.- Me gusta que conduzcas mi moto, es motivador. Generalmente me gusta tener el control… pero puedo cederlo… cedértelo a ti.- Aclaró dando un golpe en el casco de Eve.  
\- Bien, porque soy mayor que tu.- Eve recapacita.  
\- Pero yo tengo más experiencia.- Villanelle sonríe. Eve abre la boca dispuesta a reclamar, pero la cierra y arquea una ceja.  
\- ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?.- Eve pregunta desconfiada, porque todo lo que hablan, ella lo lleva al mismo terreno, el sexo.  
\- ¿Conducir?.- Villanelle aclara con una sonrisa inquieta, mientras Eve sigue manteniendo el ceño fruncido.- ¿De qué hablabas tu?.- Villanelle pregunta con una sonrisa sarcástica.   
\- Eso.- Eve hace un gesto con su mano para evadir la conversación. - ¿Queda mucho?.- Eve pregunta con media sonrisa, cambiando de tema abruptamente. Por un momento tiene el deseo fugaz de recorrer lo que queda sola, sin pasajera. No es que la compañía de Villanelle le disguste, en absoluto, todo lo contrario, la distrae de la pureza de aquella sensación que ha experimentado manejando la motocicleta. Y si se cae, también preferiría hacerlo sola.   
\- Está a unos 800 metros, una vez que lleguemos al cruce, a la derecha.- Explica Villanelle señalando la dirección. Eve cabecea pero está seria y pensativa. Villanelle la mira y sonríe, apeándose de la moto de repente. Eva la mira parpadeando.  
\- ¿Qué haces?.- Eve pregunta confusa.  
\- ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Me apetece andar a solas.- Ella dice con una sonrisa misteriosa. Eve frunce el ceño, la mira directamente a los ojos, intentando comprender si Villanelle realmente quiere estar sola o si le acaba de leer el pensamiento. Lo primero puede entenderlo, lo segundo le da miedo…  
\- ¿En serio?.- Eve pregunta sorprendida y curiosa.  
\- Si no te molesta.- Villanelle le dice rápidamente.  
\- No.- Eve responde enseguida con rotundidad.- Está bien.  
\- Entonces, te veo allí.- Villanelle sonríe segura, después de quitarse el casco.- Arranca, dale.- Villanelle le dice dando un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera del sillín, justo donde ella estaba sentada.  
Eve sonríe abiertamente, ilusionada, tras poner el motor en marcha. Luego acelera y entonces lo siente de verdad. La niebla en su cabeza, taponando los recuerdos y pensamientos negativos, invadida por endorfinas. Es consciente de su cuerpo, de la velocidad, de las vibraciones… hay emoción en la ligereza, la sensación de estar sola frente al peligro, sin preocupaciones, salvo la de no caerse y llegar viva a su destino.   
Cuando llega, tiene la sensación de haber saltado y volado desde donde dejó a Villanelle, directamente hasta aquí. Cuando llega, ella quiere volver a sentirse así, obsesivamente lo desea, como siempre ha sido ella. Cuando eso le pasa, ella no razona, ella solo actúa movida por el anhelo de experimentar, conocer, aprender… siempre ha sido así. Entonces Eve se encaja de nuevo el casco y se marcha hacia la dirección contraria a la que ha venido.   
Ella toma confianza, control y descubre que es innato en ella. Acelera un poco más y retiene el aire abrumada por la sensación de liberta y el aleteo de su corazón. Alcanza los 125 kilómetros por hora, lo que para una novata, ya es peligroso, pero no hay tráfico y se trata de una recta, con leves curvas y el asfalto adecuado. Eve suelta el aire mientras ríe y chilla de emoción. Poco antes de llegar al cruce, rebasa a Villanelle con un grito de júbilo.   
Villanelle se queda ahí, invadida por el deseo urgente de volverla a ver a cámara lenta. Le da miedo y le impresiona la velocidad de la moto, pero jamás ha visto a Eve reír y chillar de esa manera.   
Ella no es empática, obviamente, pero a veces parece que oye los pensamientos de Eve, se siente como un vínculo muy fuerte, tal ve motivado por su mutua obsesión por entenderse. Y Villanelle lo había sentido, el deseo de Eve de soledad solo por experimentar la pureza de la sensación. La entiende, ¿eso tiene que significar algo? ¿no?   
Cuando Eve regresa, ella detiene la moto y la rueda trasera se eleva del asfalto elegantemente y sonríe segura.   
\- Eso no ha sido premeditado.- Villanelle dice con cierta envidia.  
\- Claro que sí.- Eve responde levantando la visera y sonriendo con arrogancia.  
\- No lo ha sido.- Repite la rubia cruzándose de brazos, desafiante.  
\- ¿Quieres subir o no?.- Eve pregunta rodando los ojos.  
\- Vale.- Villanelle se ajusta el casco y se aprieta contra Eve con descaro, mucho más que antes. Eve jadea pero lo disimula tosiendo.- Pero no ha sido premeditado.- Villanelle repite terca.  
\- Oh, por favor. Cállate.- Eve le dice, acelerando bruscamente y riéndose a carcajadas. Villanelle la sigue contagiada y luego aúlla cuando Eve acelera aun más.

Cuando llegan, la rueda trasera no se levanta más que un palmo, pero es suficiente para que Villanelle lo note, aunque ella tiene que mirar con cierto gesto irritado.   
\- Te lo dije, no fue premeditado.- Eve le dice, quitándose el casco y sonriendo con arrogancia.  
Se bajan y aparcan la moto. Dejan los cascos en una taquilla y pagan la entrada. Eve tiene mucha curiosidad y hay un momento en que le da la mano y tira de ella complacida con la sensación de calor que trasmite la rubia.   
\- Bah… ha sido suerte.- Villanelle dice con indiferencia, tras un rato en silencio, volviendo al mismo tema de antes.   
\- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?. Solo estás envidiosa porque yo puedo hacerlo y tu no.- Eve le dice pasando por delante de ella justo en la entrada y sacándole la lengua. Abandona la mano de Villanelle para dirigirse a un cartel con detalles de la exposición.  
Se trata de una exposición sobre elementos de tortura y castigo infligidos por La Inquisición. Eve se gira para mirar a Villanelle sonriendo con complicidad.   
\- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaría?.  
\- Eveeeee, ¿en serio me preguntas eso?.- Villanelle arquea una ceja con incredulidad.- Lo sé igual que sabía que querías llevar la moto sola.- Sonríe con misterio, pasando a Eve y girándose para guiñarle un ojo.

Villanelle sabe lo que son los celos. Ella conoce la sensación de vacío, inseguridad, malestar y, sobre todo, desconcierto, porque ella es demasiado hermosa y brillante como para ser rechazada. Eso está pensando cuando un hombre con acento americano se acerca a Eve y la saluda, como si ya se conocieran, y luego hablan y hablan sin parar, mientras Villanelle se siente terriblemente ignorada. El hombre es atractivo, pero tiene barba y bigote. Tiene origen asiático y ¿americano, tal vez?. Es guapo, Villanelle debe admitirlo, aunque no le simpatice. Ella se da cuenta de que está tan furiosa que ni siquiera oye de lo que están hablando. Decide poner atención, por si puede comprender algo de lo que está pasando. Ella ya sabe que se llama Andrew… y que es un antiguo compañero de la universidad de Eve. Villanelle cree oír el nombre de Michael, lo que la invita a hacer una mueca de asco.   
\- No puedo creerte, ¿entonces el senador y tu os habéis separado?.- Él molesto hombre parece realmente sorprendido.- Todo el mundo adoraba la pareja que hacíais.- El comenta extrañado y con cierto tono preocupado.   
\- ¿Usted no?.- Villanelle de repente pregunta, fingiendo un mero interés.  
El hombre la mira, como si se acabara de percatar de su presencia, luego parpadea mirando a Eve, anecdótico.   
\- Oh, perdona, Andrew, ella es Villanelle, una amiga.- Eve explica un poco incomoda con la situación.  
\- Encantado, ¿todas tus amigas son tan hermosas, Eve?.- Él pregunta con galantería mientras intenta besar la mano de la rubia, quien lo mira asqueada y aparta su mano bruscamente. Al tal Andrew no parece importarle el rechazo, pero su mirada se vuelve recelosa. Luego su vista se vuelve a centrar en Eve.  
\- Sigues siendo el mismo.- Eve dice sonriendo forzadamente, mientras golpea suavemente a Andrew en su hombro. El gesto molesta a Villanelle.  
\- ¿Entonces?, no ha respondido a mi pregunta.- Villanelle vuelve a interrumpir con una mirada acerada. Ambos la miran con el mismo gesto de extrañeza.  
\- Perdona, no recuerdo…  
\- Usted…  
\- Andrew, llamame Andrew.- Él la interrumpe para corregirla, lo que parece molestar a Villanelle que se muerde la lengua.  
\- Usted ha dicho que todo el mundo adoraba la pareja que Eve y el senador hacían.- Dice despectiva.- Pero no se ha incluido, ¿por qué?.- Villanelle parece querer golpearlo con su pregunta.  
\- Oh bueno...- Andrew mira a Eve con ojos tiernos. Ella le devuelve una mirada de pánico.- Yo era el novio de Eve antes de que Niko Polastri me la quitara y ella sabe que nunca he podido olvidarla, así que no, no me gustaba la pareja que hacían, aunque sí que me gustaba verte en Tv.- Dice sin desviar la atención de Eve. Se nota que está confuso. No comprende por qué Eve le mira con esa cara horrorizada, ¿es posible que esté incómoda?.  
Villanelle se queda mirándolo, luego se gira hacia Eve y la estudia por un incomodo lapso de tiempo, hasta que Andrew carraspea.   
\- Parece cosa del destino que nos hayamos encontrado aquí, en Cuba.- Él dice, ignorando lo sucedido. Eva le sonríe pero sus ojos siguen llenos de pánico. - Por cierto, ¿qué te ha traído aquí?.  
\- Oh, vacaciones.- Eve dice secamente, demasiado incomoda en este punto.

Villanelle está pensando que el hecho de que Eve haya sido reconocida en Cuba por alguien es peligroso y este tipo además parece estar al corriente de la vida de Eve, y seguramente también haya oído acerca de su desaparición.   
Villanelle está pensando en ello, cuando observa que Andrew susurra algo a oídos de Eve. La rubia tiembla de rabia. Estaba siendo un día perfecto y aparece este idiota.   
\- Villanelle, ¿nos disculpas?.- Eve pregunta a la rubia sonrojada.- Hace tiempo que no veo a Andrew y me gustaría ponerme al día con él, ¿puedes adelantarte?.- Eve pregunta con cierto temor a su reacción.  
Villanelle aprieta la mandíbula y los puños mientras atraviesa a Eve con sus penetrantes ojos. Ella no puede creer que Eve se vaya con él, ¡se suponía que era su día!. Eve se gira un momento para observarla con cierto pesar cuando se aleja del brazo de Andrew. Villanelle no ha sido capaz de decir nada, ella se queda allí, viendo como ellos se pierden en la profundidad de la sala.   
Villanelle tiene el deseo de marcharse y mandar a la mierda a Eve y a su estúpido amigo… ella debería matarlos… bueno, debería matarlo a él, por lo menos. Sabe demasiado… pero es amigo de Eve y ella ya no es una asesina, y en realidad, no podría matar a Eve pero sí puede castigarla.  
Villanelle los busca minutos después, pero no hay ni rastro de ellos por ningún lado. Tal vez cuando Eve dijo "ponerse al día"… se refería a algo más que hablar. El pensamiento corroe las entrañas de Villanelle y entonces recorre frenética cada sala hasta que está completamente segura de que no están allí. Se siente mareada y fatigada y corre al baño y entonces lo oye, viene del baño de mujeres, golpes y gemidos… gemidos de Eve… mayormente porque esa es claramente su voz, sabe como suenan sus gemidos. Ella patea la puerta de entrada y entonces se encuentra con la cara de Eve, que acaba de salir de uno de los compartimentos, sonrojada, sudorosa y con el pelo salvajemente alborotado. Villanelle parpadea, herida y triste, decepcionada. Ella abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra cuando sus ojos se vuelve acuosos. En cambio ella traga saliva como si fuera veneno.   
\- Villanelle… no es lo que parece… no…  
Villanelle levanta una mano para detenerla. Ella no puede dejar de mirarla, confundida, incrédula y resignada.  
\- Me voy.- Ella anuncia secamente. Tenía razón Eve cuando dijo que el amor era doloroso.  
\- Sí, vayámonos.  
Villanelle solo asiente una vez. Ella sale, sin que parezca importarle si Eve la sigue o no. Suben a la moto, después de recoger los cascos en la taquilla, y en todo este tiempo, Villanelle no vuelve a mirar a Eve ni una sola vez.   
El trayecto de vuelta lo hacen en un incomodo silencio. También es incómodo el agarre de Eve en la cintura de Villanelle, como si fuesen de repente desconocidas. Villanelle detiene la moto frente a la casa. Eve se baja y aun no se ha quitado el casco, cuando Villanelle acelera y desaparece por donde había venido. Eve suspira mientras la ve hundirse en la oscuridad.

Villanelle conduce hasta el pueblo más cercano. Ella necesita estar sola, porque realmente tiene miedo de perder los estribos en este momento. Odia a Eve, odia lo que Eve le hace sentir. Desearía volver a ser insensible… pero ella está patéticamente celosa y herida. Si Eve la ama, ¿por qué tiene la necesidad de tener sexo con un cualquiera? ¿Tal vez fue porque Villanelle no quiso follar con ella la noche anterior? ¿Eve la estaba castigando? ¿Era esta la cruel manera de hacerlo?   
Ella bebe durante lo que parecen horas en un chiringuito del puerto. Son casi las 7 cuando Villanelle deja de beber y se pone a pasear por las tiendas. Comprar siempre alivia sus rabietas, pero esto no es igual, no es cualquier rabieta, esto es dolor espeso y caliente como la sangre. Las tiendas empiezan a cerrar y ella decide regresar, pero entonces… hay un local que inevitablemente llama su atención. Todavía permanece abierto a esas horas… ella sonríe diabólica mientras entra con mucha determinación. 

Eve sabe que Villanelle está enfadada, muy enfadada y decepcionada, y que cuando lo está, puede ser capaz de tomas decisiones imprevistas. Ella se ha ido y ahora Eve teme que no regrese nunca. Eve no ha sido capaz de explicar lo ocurrido… todavía, ella no es capaz de entender por qué lo ha hecho. Pero teme que Villanelle lo haya malinterpretado todo y ella está nerviosa, angustiada y alterada. Ella tiembla después de darse una ducha. Luego llora y espera lo que parecen horas, pero se queda dormida porque está mentalmente cansada y físicamente dolorida.   
Cuando despierta, lo hace con un ruido. Ella parpadea varias veces, antes de enfocar la vista y ver a Villanelle parada frente a ella. Su mirada hace que Eve se incorpore en el sofá con rapidez, llena de pánico.   
\- Villanelle, ¿donde…? Joder, estaba tan preocupada.- Eve dice, dándose cuenta extrañada de que la rubia parece recién duchada, y viste pantalones anchos color crema y una camisa de cuadros a juego, rematada con tirantes marrones.  
\- Ven aquí.- Villanelle la toma bruscamente de la muñeca y la intenta arrastrar hasta las escaleras pero Eve parece confusa y asustada. Ella se resiste.  
\- Villanelle, tienes que entender que no es lo que tu piensas…- Villanelle sonríe con desdén.  
\- He dicho que vengas.- Villanelle vuelve a tirar con fuerza y cuando Eve intenta zafarse, ella cae a los pies del sofá. Villanelle la observa en silencio desde arriba.  
\- Eres una idiota.- Eve le grita airada.  
Villanelle, no la mira a los ojos, en cambio se deja caer sobre ella, mientras sostiene su cuerpo contra el suelo empujando con sus manos los hombros de la mujer más menuda. Eve abre los ojos y antes de que pueda decir algo, Villanelle la besa. Pero no es un beso que Eve reconozca, este beso está lleno de desorden, de avaricia, de rabia, de dolor, de violencia. Eve no puede rechazarlo, su mente está ausente, adormilada por la intensidad del empuje.  
\- Villan… elle….- Ella susurra entre besos y lamidas de la rubia.- Para…  
\- No voy a parar… ¿esto es lo que querías de mi, no?.- Villanelle pregunta con rencor, mientras le arranca la camiseta, dejando su pijama hecho trizas. Eve jadea excitada. Ella no tiene sostén, lo que logra sorprender y detener a Villanelle por un momento, como si de repente fuese más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego tira con brusquedad de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Eve y sonríe con lujuria.  
\- Villanelle, creo que deberíamos hablar antes…  
\- Callate!.- Villanelle le gruñe cerca del oído mientras una de sus manos se apresura a deshacer el botón de su pantalón de manera frenética. Eve sigue sus movimientos y no es hasta que Villanelle toma su mano con fuerza, que comprende la intención de la rubia.  
Arrastra su mano y aunque Eve se resiste un poco, ella está demasiado necesitada de Villanelle. Ella espera encontrarse con la suavidad de los pliegues de la joven, pero el bulto dentro de los pantalones la desconcierta por un momento. Ella abre los ojos y se pasa la lengua por su labio inferior cuando se da cuenta de lo que tiene entre sus manos. La imagen de Villanelle follandola con un arnés ha pasado por su cabeza en innumerables fantasías y pensar en ello provoca que se lama los labios anticipando la posibilidad. Acaricia el miembro de con lascivia y jadea cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Villanelle. Ellas se miran por un tiempo que parece eterno, hasta que la rubia baja sus ojos con curiosidad y emoción para ver como la mano de Eve sube y baja a lo largo del falo tierno y realista. Villanelle gime cerrando los ojos, abrumada por la imagen. Luego los abre con un nuevo ímpetu. Su mirada es felina, pero no es la mirada de un gato, más bien son los ojos de una leona a punto de caer sobre su presa. Eve gime, llena de emoción. El miedo se mezcla con el deseo, pero el deseo es más espeso y ella cae en el delirio de Villanelle sin poder evitarlo.   
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- Eve pregunta, frágil pero sensual, de una manera que enciende aun más a la rubia.   
\- Creo que ya lo sabes.- Villanelle sisea en el oído de Eve y luego con un gesto brusco baja sus pantalones hasta donde es capaz con la urgencia. Ella saca el miembro y arrastra su cabeza a lo largo de su coño. Eve agarra su espalda y luego tira para deshacerse de la camisa de Villanelle. La joven ignora su deseo, concentrada en la humedad que brilla en la intimidad de Eve y afanándose en esparcirla a lo largo de la apertura con suavidad. Ella se toma su tiempo en torturar a Eve, pero la morena no entiende de paciencia y gruñe levantando sus caderas, en busca de algún tipo de fricción. Ella bufa cuando no lo consigue y muerde por encima de la clavícula de Villanelle. Ella tira molesta del cuello de la camisa para dejar más piel expuesta. Villanelle tiembla bajo el toque de sus labios y su lengua a lo largo del cuello y se distrae. Eve sonríe lujuriosa y y ella tira dos veces más de la camisa y hace saltar los botones con una sonrisa triunfante. Villanelle tampoco lleva sostén y Eve no se para a observarlos mucho, ella se lanza a probarlos con hambre. Villanelle gime, jadea, se encoge embargada por la fuerza de sus emociones. La lengua de Eve forma rizos a lo largo de la piel de sus pechos, alterna mordiscos y succiones. Luego ella toma uno de sus pezones, lo aprieta entre sus labios y su lengua paladea sobre él con fuerza. Villanelle se retuerce, jadeante y con los ojos abiertos se aleja de Eve. Ella la empuja contra el suelo de nuevo y penetra a Eve con lentitud, sin dejar de observar los ojos de Eve y cómo estos ruedan llenos de deseo.   
\- Sí, Villanelle, follame.- Eve dice entre gemidos y ruidos obscenos, mientras ahueca la mejilla de Villanelle y la mira con ternura. Villanelle detiene su empuje, aturdida por el gesto de Eve.   
\- Eve... .- Ella dice con la voz rasgada.- No puedo... lo siento. - Villanelle se incorpora, se pone los pantalones rápidamente y con la camisa abierta, ella sale por la puerta de la cocina corriendo, dejando a Eve angustiada. Ella no tarda en salir en su búsqueda.   
Cuando la encuentra, Villanelle está sentada en la orilla del lago, sobre la arena. Eve suspira y se acerca lentamente. Villanelle sabe de su presencia, pero ella no se mueve. Ella permanece en silencio cuando Eve se sienta a su lado.   
\- Villanelle... yo, de verdad que no es lo que piensas.- Eve dice finalmente.  
\- Te lo tiraste... pensé que teníamos algo, Eve, anoche querías tener sexo conmigo y hoy...- Ella es frágil y está herida de verdad.   
\- Lo maté.- Eve la interrumpe con brusquedad. Villanelle parpadea con una extraña mirada.   
\- ¿Lo mataste?.- Ella pregunta confusa.   
\- Sip. En el baño de mujeres, con su propia corbata.- Eve admite como si tal cosa, aunque el recuerdo la deja vacía y ausente.   
\- No te creo.- Villanelle dice desconfiada.   
\- Lo hice.- Eve repite con firmeza.   
\- Joder, pero era tu amigo... - Villanelle la mira confundida.   
\- No era mi amigo, no lo he visto desde hace años.- Ella se encoge de hombros.- Sabes, no me siento mal por haberlo hecho.- Ella admite encogiéndose de hombros y resignada. - De no haberlo hecho, nos veríamos obligados a huir a otro lugar. Estoy segura de que él estaría encantado de enriquecerse a costa de vender exclusivas sobre mi paradero. Y lo siento por Andrew, pero si Los doce se enteran de mi paradero, no tardará en venir y ahora no me pongo yo sola en peligro, también a Konstantin y a su familia... y a ti.   
\- Me asustas, Eve.- Villanelle confiesa con el pecho encogido por la emoción, pero ella está encantada.- De una manera muy sexy.- Finaliza arqueando una ceja.   
\- Te aseguro que no ha sido nada sexy.- Eve dice con hastío. - Pensé que podía perderte, perder esta relación tan desastrosa que tenemos y que me trae de cabeza. Pero lo que realmente me hace perder la cabeza, es pensar en no tenerte en mi vida  
\- Pensaste que podías perderme...- Villanelle repite en voz baja con una sonrisa que intenta ser arrogante pero que esconde su nerviosismo.- ¿Habrías llorando por mi?.- Ella pregunta socarrona mientras se gira del todo para mirar el perfil de Eve.   
\- No seas idiota.- Eve le dice empujándola con el hombro.   
\- Entonces, ¿dime qué quieres de mi, Eve?.- Villanelle pregunta anhelando la respuesta.   
\- Principalmente a ti, y luego... quiero todo contigo.- Eve dice con cierta vergüenza pero orgullosa de su respuesta.   
\- ¿Podrías concretar?.- Villanelle pregunta con sarcasmo.   
\- Quiero que estemos juntas, en una relación...   
\- ¿Solas tu y yo?.- Villanelle pregunta inocentemente.   
\- Sería lo suyo.- Eve dice sonriendo con obviedad.   
\- ¿Qué más?.- Villanelle empuja a Eve para que continúe.   
\- Que hagamos cosas juntas... como hoy... que por cierto, ha sido una cita perfecta, si obviamos el asesinato.- Eve gime un poco apenada.   
\- Claro que ha sido perfecta, estabas conmigo.- Villanelle dice genuina.   
\- Hay cosas que no cambian.- Eve murmura bajito.  
\- ¿Que dices?.- Villanelle pregunta con el ceño fruncido  
\- Digo que fue perfecta para mi porque tu estabas conmigo... eso es cierto. Pero ¿fue perfecta para ti?.- Eve pregunta interesada.   
\- Lo fue hasta que apareció el chino ese.- Villanelle gime disgustada.  
\- ¡Villanelle!.- Eve le reprende.   
\- Ups. Bueno, mejor no hablemos tan a la ligera de ello, podrían estar escuchando.- Villanelle dice bajando el tono de voz.   
\- ¿Crees que hay personas por aquí?.- Eve pregunta con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.   
\- Podría haber jardineros o el chico que abre la puerta... aun no recuerdo su nombre... - Villanelle jadea cuando Eve interrumpe sus palabras y se sube en su regazo a horcajadas.- Eve... ¿Qué haces?.  
Eve la mira embotada. Ella sonríe a Villanelle con lujuria y se arrastra contra el bulto de su pantalón. Eve jadea con la fricción y siente la humedad entre sus piernas. La siguiente embestida es más dura, más certera. Eve no logra contener el languido suspiro que se le escapa. Por lo que se sienten como segundos, Eve se frota contra la protuberancia en los pantalones de Villanelle de forma lenta primero y luego más duro y más rápido. Villanelle tira de su cabello y obliga a Eve a mirarla. El hecho de estar al aire libre, todavía vestidas, es morboso y las calienta porque todo es sugerente y sensual, imaginativo, entre líneas diáfanas. Se miran, sin perderse de vista y luego se están besando. Es un estallido y la lengua de Villanelle parece un florete, dura contra su paladar, fuerte contra su propia lengua, como si intentara demostrar su superioridad... Eve gime en su boca, ella continúa sus movimientos, adelante y atrás, sin descanso.   
\- Dios Eve, esto es tan...- Villanelle suelta el aire y mira a Eve sorprendida y aterrada por todo lo que está sintiendo en ese momento, mientra mira a Eve, balanceándose sobre ella. Está tan excitada que cualquier mínimo roce sobre su clítoris la incendian de una manera urgente, tan urgente que acaba metiendo una mano en sus pantalones. Eve baja los ojos cuando siente a Villanelle y la mira con una ceja arqueada, sonriendo petulante. - Lo necesito, siento que voy a explotar.- Ella se defiende con descaro. Eve debería estar riéndose, pero el deseo es abrumador y la voz de Villanelle ha despertado un pequeño latigazo en su centro que va creciendo vertiginosamente.  
\- Villanelle, estoy a punto... joder... - Eve tiembla y jadea en busca de aire, su cuerpo se tensa y luego su espalda se arquea y luego gime largo y profundo, como si se le escapara todo el oxigeno. Villanelle la besa suave y lentamente. Eve tiene los ojos cerrados y aun tiembla en sus brazos. - Mierda, ha sido.... ¿cómo demonios?.- Ella se pregunta mirando abajo. El pantalón de Villanelle está empapado y Eve jadea cuando se da cuenta. Villanelle sigue su mirada y sonríe encantada ante la visión.   
\- Wowww...  
\- No digas nada.- Eve le dice escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Villanelle, avergonzada.   
\- Solo quiero decir algo... ¿podemos volver?.- Villanelle dice urgente sin ninguna pausa.   
\- Em... después soy yo la arruinamomentos.- Eve dice extrañada mientras se incorpora y sigue a Villanelle muy de cerca.- ¿Te haces pis?.- Eve pregunta curiosa.   
\- No Eve.- Villanelle dice con irritación.   
\- Pero no corras tanto... ¿qué demonios te pasa?.- Eve pregunta un poco asustada.   
Nada más entrar por la puerta, Villanelle se baja los pantalones, se los saca y arranca la correa, dejando su coño expuesto. Ella apoya una de sus piernas en una silla y luego mira a Eve anhelante.   
\- Tócame.- Sisea casi como una orden. La morena jadea contenida por unos segundo, pero luego ella se deja caer delante de la joven. Villanelle no lo espera, ella ha soñado con que Eve quisiera tocarla, pero tenerla de nuevo arrodillada ante ella, como aquella vez en el baño... era demasiado. Ella siente un latigazo de placer antes incluso de que la lengua de Eve se rice alrededor de su clítoris y luego se aplane y acaricia suavemente desde su apertura hasta allí de nuevo. Ella siente que está cerca y después todo termina bruscamente. Eve la gira con algo de urgencia. Villanelle se apoya desconfiada sobre la silla, con sus dos manos apretando los bordes y la cabeza levemente girada, impaciente y recelosa. Entonces Eve se arrodilla y se hunde entre sus nalgas y ella se siente como poseída cuando su lengua acaricia la apertura entre sus nalgas, sobre todo porque Villanelle ya no gime, ella chilla, como una perra en celo, lo que excita a Eve por momentos, encendiendo una nueva chispa en su clítoris. Ella sigue lamiendo y sobre la marcha, sin previo aviso, penetra dos dedos en el coño de la rubia. La joven se arquea, gime y se amolda a los movimientos de Eve.   
\- Joder, Eve, lo que me haces es... increíble.- Ella chilla cuando la punta de la lengua de Eve se introduce un poco en su ano.- Mierda Eve, voy a correrme... - Ella se retuerce y jadea fuerte, viene duro y sus piernas se doblan cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Ella todavía jadea en el suelo, apoyada la cabeza sobre la silla y con el pecho subiendo y bajando. - No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.- Villanelle comenta con una mirada de adoración.  
\- Callate!.- Eve dice avergonzada. Ella se pone a la altura de Villanelle y apoya su cabeza en la silla para mirarla cara a cara con dulzura, Eve aparta un mecho de pelo de su cara. - Lo he disfrutado tanto como tu, ¿porque creo que lo has disfrutado, no?.   
\- Bueno....  
\- Chillabas.- Eve dice con una sonrisa arrogante. - Y no decías "bueno" hace un momento.  
\- Vale, vale... ha sido impresionante... es como si leyeras mis pensamientos libidinosos más oscuros. - Villanelle confiesa, toda sonrisas. - Después de esto, quiero casarme contigo, Eve.- Villanelle la mira con mucha seriedad. Eve traga saliva y sus ojos parecen llenos de pánico.   
\- Bueno... emm... yo... es un poco precipitado...  
\- Eveeee, te estaba tomando el pelo.- Villanelle estalla en risas, todavía con su cabeza apoyada en la silla junto a la de Eve.   
\- Arggg, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?.- Eve dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.   
\- ¿Puedes quererme?.- Villanelle pregunta con timidez.  
\- Ya lo hago... mucho... tal vez demasiado.- Eve dice en voz alta.   
\- No me importa si no eres mía, pero quiero ser tuya para siempre, ¿puedes manejar eso?.- Villanelle le pregunta sorprendida con sus propias palabras.   
\- Mejor que una motocicleta...   
\- Perfecto, entonces empecemos el viaje.  
\- De acuerdo.- Eve besa la frente de Villanelle con dulzura.   
\- Pero antes de seguir... olvida los besitos en la frente.- Villanelle dice fingiendo molestia.  
\- Bien, ¿alguna cosa más?.- Eve pregunta con una sonrisa tierna.  
\- Sí, solo una más... ¿lo de antes puede repetirse?.- Villanelle pregunta sugerente. 

Fin


End file.
